Notti di Sangue
by YuKanda
Summary: Il Re di Astanglia cerca alleanze, invece accoglie nel suo castello dei nemici. Due Principi da un regno vicino chiedono la mano della figlia, ma il loro obiettivo è un altro. Qualche notte più tardi il Principe ereditario scompare all'improvviso, senza lasciare traccia... [Originale YAOI]
1. Chapter 1: Ospiti a Sorpresa

.

Questa storia vuole essere un'originale fantasy, ma, poiché io non sono capace di scrivere qualcosa senza i miei due protagonisti preferiti, chi conosce D. Gray-man troverà _**molto**_ familiari i loro nomi, perché ho deciso di conservarli, visto che 'Lavi' può essere il diminutivo di altri nomi e Kanda è, per citarne un paio, il fiume di Tokyo e una delle fermate della JR (scritta con gli stessi kanji). Per cui, non può essere reclamato il copyright su di loro...

Per il resto, la trama appartiene totalmente a me, e tutti gli altri personaggi anche! Per quanto, alcuni di loro potranno ricordarvi qualcuno; se così fosse, io nego ogni addebito e il coincidere di qualche nome assai comune è soltanto un caso**.**

.

* * *

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 1: Ospiti a sorpresa**

.

Musica di valzer riempiva la grande sala, addobbata a festa in maniera così sfarzosa che gli ospiti non ricordavano eguale dal giorno del matrimonio reale, ormai quasi venti anni prima.

Tutti i nobili del regno parevano essere stati invitati, anche i meno vicini al Re, e la cosa destava più di una perplessità in molti degli ospiti. In diversi di loro era balenato il sospetto che qualcosa non andasse nella famiglia reale e che il gran ballo fosse stato organizzato unicamente per cercare alleanze; o finanziamenti, magari. Altri erano convinti che il Re puntasse a trovare un marito per la figlia, visto che ormai aveva compiuto i sedici anni. Ufficialmente, infatti, la festa era per lei, per il suo debutto nella vita pubblica del regno. Difatti, fra gli invitati spiccavano diversi principi dei feudi adiacenti, cosa che destava non pochi sospetti, considerato che metà di essi era notoriamente ostile al vecchio Re.

Per contro, anche il numero delle Principesse reali presenti era congruo, il che faceva pensare nella stessa misura a una manovra per sposare il Principe ereditario, notoriamente ribelle e sconsiderato. Il giovane non era il vero figlio dei reali, a sentire le malelingue, ma di una delle tante concubine che erano passate nel letto del Re prima del matrimonio con la defunta Regina. Tuttavia, poiché i due figli di lei venivano da precedenti nozze, il Re si era persuaso a riconoscere quello illegittimo per garantire al regno una successione che venisse dalla sua linea di sangue.

Decisione piuttosto controversa e impopolare, ragione questa che aveva messo il fanciullo nella condizione di 'indesiderato' rendendogli la vita difficile; forse anche per quello era cresciuto rifiutando ogni autorità e tutte le regole legate al suo rango.

- A giudicare dall'espressione che ha sul viso, Sua Altezza non sta godendosi la festa. - disse un uomo alto e magro a quello accanto a sé.

Aveva l'aspetto e il portamento di un nobile, abiti eleganti e ben curati, ma la carnagione piuttosto scura tradiva che non era del luogo. Teneva i capelli neri, leggermente mossi, legati in una coda bassa ornata da un fiocco scarlatto e, da sotto la frangia, che gli ricadeva in ciocche sulla fronte, spuntavano dei tatuaggi neri dalla foggia bizzarra. Accettò un calice di vino da un cameriere, tornando a osservare le danze.

- Il Principe odia le feste e la gente. È tanto bello quanto intrattabile, scostante e cinico. Guardatelo mentre resta in disparte, in piedi appena sotto la scalinata che conduce alle stanze superiori del palazzo, circondato dai suoi 'guardiani'; e stasera la Principessa non è da meno, ha la faccia di un condannato a morte.

L'uomo dalla pelle scura sogghignò. Il suo contatto pareva conoscere molto bene i due principini, la cosa andava tutta a loro vantaggio. Non capiva perché suo zio volesse tanto quel regno, ma lui glielo avrebbe consegnato su un piatto d'argento.

- È il giovinetto con i capelli corti dall'aria affranta sulla scala, dietro il Principe? - chiese, perplesso che una fanciulla al suo debutto indossasse un'uniforme militare.

- Sì, è lei; deve aver litigato con Sua Maestà, indossando l'uniforme per ripicca. Non va molto d'accordo con lui, lo considera un patrigno soffocante. Sotto certi versi somiglia parecchio al fratellastro, anche se non condividono un legame di sangue sono molto vicini.

Questo era anche più interessante; se davvero correva inimicizia fra la Principessa e il Re, sarebbe stato ancora più facile averla dalla loro parte. Prima però dovevano liberarsi degli ostacoli che le ronzavano sempre intorno, i due fratelli. L'uomo scrutò il gruppetto in divisa, cercando di stabilire quanto pericolosi potessero essere gli altri quattro militari che stazionavano attorno ai due principini.

- Ha dei lineamenti non comuni, così come il fratellastro. - commentò. - Chi è l'uomo che le ha appena posato una mano sulla spalla? - domandò ancora, cercando d'inquadrare bene i suoi obiettivi. Aveva ricevuto delle descrizioni particolareggiate e anche un paio di ritratti, ma vederli in carne e ossa era sempre un altro discorso. - Sembra molto più grande di lei, eppure in qualche modo le somiglia.

- Il Re ha sempre avuto un debole per le donne esotiche... - rivelò il nobile accanto a lui. - Non contento di aver avuto un figlio illegittimo da una schiava comprata dall'Oriente, ha sposato una Principessa degli stessi luoghi, contro il volere del padre. Una vedova con due figli al seguito! È stato un grosso scandalo, ma alla fine ha vinto lui; il Re padre è morto ed è salito al trono, riconoscendo subito il Principe Kanda come suo erede legittimo. Quanto all'uomo dietro la Principessina, quello è il vero fratello, Kong-li. Non la lascia mai sola se può evitarlo.

_Molto bene_, si compiacque Thiago, _famiglia reale inquadrata_. Gli altri tre giovani in divisa dovevano essere membri della Guardia Reale, incaricati della loro sicurezza. Presto l'isola di Astanglia avrebbe avuto un nuovo re, se tutto andava secondo i piani.

- Thiago, finalmente ti trovo. Questa folla è micidiale! - esclamò il nuovo arrivato, capelli corti e neri spettinati, occhi scuri e gli stessi strani segni sulla fronte che su quella dell'uomo che aveva appena salutato. La cosa più inquietante però erano gli occhi; entrambi avevano nell'iride intensi riflessi dorati. Era chiaro che dovessero essere parenti, indovinò l'interlocutore di Thiago, nell'osservare il giovanotto in frac. - Hai già visto la Principessa? - chiese subito, il tono eccitato. - È un incanto, non trovi? Sono felice che mio padre abbia deciso di chiedere la sua mano per me.

- Neah, contieni il tuo entusiasmo, non è detto che il Re accetti; tuttavia, faremo il possibile per convincerlo, vero? - disse, rivolto al suo 'informatore'. - Lord Malcom, questo è mio cugino, Neah Valquez del Milanes. Neah, ti presento il Primo Ministro.

Lord Malcom porse la mano, un'espressione scaltra sul viso di mezza età. Appariva piuttosto sulle sue, con quei baffetti tronchi, le sopracciglia folte e i corti capelli castano scuro, brizzolati sulle tempie. Ovviamente li stava aiutando per convenienza, decise Neah. In ogni caso, per loro faceva poca differenza, l'importante era mettere le mani sugli eredi maschi del regno di Astanglia. Avere il Primo Ministro dalla loro era davvero un bel colpo.

- Molto lieto, Principe. - disse l'uomo, facendo cenno a entrambi gli ospiti di avvicinarsi a lui. - Ho piazzato un uomo a me fedele fra le guardie del Principe Kanda e, sebbene lui non sia troppo lieto della cosa sono diventati inseparabili. È quello accanto a lui, il suo nome è Howard. Mi è molto devoto, riferirà ogni cosa riguardo Kanda.

Neah assunse un'aria contrariata, voltandosi verso il cugino, che ricambiò con uno sguardo interrogativo. Posò una mano sulla spalla di lui, avvicinandosi di più per potergli parlare nell'orecchio ed evitare così che Lord Malcom ascoltasse le rimostranze che stava per fare.

- Quello con i capelli color miele raccolti in una treccia? - chiese, temendo la risposta. Thiago annuì, confuso; non riusciva a seguire il ragionamento di Neah, finché questi aggiunse: - Credevo fosse la Principessa...

Thiago allora si portò una mano al viso in un gesto rassegnato. Il cugino non si smentiva mai, era sempre attratto da ciò che non poteva avere. Anche se, questa volta, non aveva tutti i torti a essere deluso.

- Lady Alina è la fanciulla con i capelli neri corti, in piedi sulle scale. - lo informò Lord Malcom, che non si era perso una parola nonostante Neah avesse fatto di tutto perché non origliasse. Il giovane osservò gli occupanti delle prime scale, individuando subito a chi il Primo Ministro si riferiva.

- Ma sembra un moccioso! - protestò, rivolto al cugino. Questi sospirò.

- Ha solo sedici anni, crescerà, vedrai. Nel frattempo puoi sempre farti _un_ amante. - suggerì con espressione divertita. Neah gli assestò un pugno sul braccio, mostrandosi offeso.

- Il Principe Kanda invece sembra una bellissima donna, con quei capelli lunghi neri come la pece e lo sguardo così freddo eppure tanto triste. La natura è ingiusta. - concluse, incrociando le braccia al petto e mettendo il broncio.

- Neah... Non vorrai mica sposare Kanda, vero? - lo canzonò Thiago, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria di rimprovero. - Bene - disse, ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata scandalizzata - penso che possiamo procedere; perché non vai a invitare la Principessa a danzare?

Neah borbottò qualcosa d'inintelligibile che avrebbe potuto essere un insulto, ma seguì il consiglio, avanzando fra le coppie danzanti verso la scalinata sulla quale stazionava la Principessina.

Lord Malcom ridacchiò, scambiando uno sguardo eloquente con Thiago.

- Così vostro cugino apprezza di più gli uomini, Principe Thiago? - chiese in un tono che sapeva più di affermazione che di domanda. - Temo che Howard lo deluderebbe molto, ha in testa solo il dovere e dei principi incredibilmente radicati.

Thiago sorrise, mostrandosi sorpreso della cosa. In realtà gli importava poco di quel che faceva il cugino in camera da letto, a parte quando creava incidenti irreparabili come quello accaduto qualche mese prima con un mezzo stregone. Quindi, anche un recalcitrante ufficiale della Guardia Reale poteva rappresentare un rischio; si sarebbe assicurato che Neah non facesse sciocchezze. Non prima che la loro missione lì fosse conclusa, almeno.

- Lord Malcom, mio cugino ha gusti eccentrici, non lo nego; ma mio zio, suo padre, caldeggia il matrimonio, per cui non si tirerà indietro. Vogliamo andare ora? - chiese, impaziente di essere presentato al Re in persona.

.

.

Il Re sedeva con aria annoiata sul suo trono, fissando le figure bardate a festa che si muovevano nella sala pretendendo di danzare. Seriamente, alcune di quelle matrone avevano la grazia di elefanti... Meno male che il suo Yuu non si interessava a nessuna di quelle brutte megere! In realtà, ora che ci faceva caso, Yuu non stava nemmeno ballando! Scrutò più attentamente l'immenso salone, trovandolo infine immobile come uno stoccafisso ai piedi della scalinata laterale, accanto a una delle sue guardie personali, quel tale Howard qualcosa. Non solo, anche Alina e suo fratello erano lì impalati invece di fare gli onori di casa con gli ospiti!

Dov'era finito il suo Primo Ministro quando gli serviva? Doveva far sì che Alina conoscesse tutti i Principi presenti alla festa, visto che tra loro potevano esserci futuri pretendenti alla sua mano! Invece era sparito... no, eccolo là, che avanzava verso di lui in compagnia di un gentiluomo dall'aria molto distinta. Il suo aspetto gli era familiare, aveva forse ricevuto una lettera di presentazione da quell'uomo?

Forse Lord Malcom gli aveva accennato qualcosa a proposito di un pretendente dal vicino regno di Evora-Beja, al di là del mare?

- Re Theodore, questo è Thiago de Migel, Principe di Evora-Beja. Viene in nome del suo Re insieme al cugino, il Principe Neah, per chiedere la mano di Lady Alina. - annunciò il Primo Ministro, facendosi subito da parte in modo che Thiago s'inchinasse davanti al Re.

- Maestà - salutò l'uomo in modo molto formale - i miei omaggi. Il Re di Evora-Beja, mio zio, chiede ufficialmente la mano di vostra figlia, la Principessa Alina, per darla in sposa a mio cugino, il Principe Neah di Evora-Beja.

- Oh, bene, bene! - esclamò Re Theodore al colmo della gioia. - Sarò onorato di ospitarvi affinché la mia adorata figliola faccia conoscenza con vostro cugino. Sapete, non voglio imporle un matrimonio forzato, desidero che accetti di sua volontà e frequentare il Principe Neah è la soluzione migliore, vi pare?

Dannazione, un Re dal cuore tenero, imprecò mentalmente Thiago. Tanto meglio, una volta sistemati i fratelli, la piccola Principessa avrebbe capitolato, in un modo o nell'altro. Dopo la faccenda dello stregone Neah aveva 'acquisito', se così lo si poteva definire, qualche abilità magica.

- Certamente, Maestà. Saremo ben lieti di restare qui finché vorrete. - assicurò al Re, scrutando la sala per verificare che il cugino stesse facendo il proprio dovere. Lo vide che tendeva la mano alla Principessa, sotto gli sguardi stupiti dei fratelli e delle guardie, che non si aspettavano tanta intraprendenza da parte di un nobile sconosciuto. Soprattutto, non erano preparati a sentire lei che accettava.

Ottimo, anche Re Theodore aveva notato Alina che scendeva dalla scalinata posando la mano su quella di un giovane che l'invitava a ballare.

- Dite, Principe Thiago, è quello vostro cugino? - chiese il Re, indicando con un gesto grazioso della mano il giovane che danzava con l'amata figliola.

- Sì, Maestà - rispose Thiago, compiaciuto che il Re l'avesse notato subito - è lui.

Re Theodore sorrise, compiaciuto, vedendo l'espressione rapita sul viso di Alina, che lui considerava un ottimo segno, considerato quanto ribelle era anche quella fanciulla, non soltanto il suo primogenito.

.

.

Kong-li fissava sconvolto la sorella che accettava l'invito di quel bellimbusto uscito dal nulla; non aveva mai prestato attenzione ad alcun altro uomo che non fosse lui! Oh, no, non poteva perdere la sua amata sorella così, d'improvviso, per colpa di uno sconosciuto che certamente non era alla sua altezza!

- Kanda! - esclamò, sporgendosi oltre la ringhiera della scalinata e afferrando il giovane per una spalla. - Fa' qualcosa, fermala!

Le tre guardie si scambiarono occhiate eloquenti, ormai avvezze all'estrema gelosia del Principe nei confronti della sorella; Kanda invece sbuffò, assai contrariato di essere importunato per una sciocchezza del genere. Stava cercando di non pensare al maledetto ballo e ci era quasi riuscito, immaginandosi a esercitarsi con l'amata spada fra i boschi della tenuta reale, quando l'idiota che si proclamava suo fratellastro l'aveva riportato bruscamente alla realtà.

- Kong-li, piantala di frignare! - sibilò irritato, liberandosi con malagrazia dalla mano dell'uomo e facendo cenno alla guardia che gli era a fianco di seguirlo. - Alina sa badare a sé stessa; se ha deciso di ballare vuol dire che le andava, rassegnati. Io me ne vado, ne ho abbastanza di questa festa orrenda.

Lord Howard salutò l'altro Principe con un inchino, lasciando i due commilitoni soli a contenere le sue rimostranze, e seguì Kanda senza protestare. Sapeva dove voleva recarsi e, sebbene non condividesse le sue ragioni, aveva accettato di aiutarlo, anche se ciò contravveniva agli ordini ricevuti da Lord Malcom.

La biblioteca del maniero era immensa e Kanda amava moltissimo rifugiarsi al suo interno per sfuggire alle lezioni che gli imponeva il padre; detestava avere tutti quei tutori, uno per ogni dannato settore dell'esistenza. Solo il maestro d'armi gli era gradito, per quanto, anche se massiccio e abile nella lotta corpo a corpo, Lord Lärm non si dimostrava alla sua altezza con la spada sulla lunga distanza. Si poteva dire che l'allievo aveva superato il maestro; tuttavia, dato che il suddetto maestro gli era simpatico, Kanda non nutriva alcuna intenzione di farlo sostituire. Tanto più che era il comandante della sua Guardia personale.

Quello che l'aveva sorpreso assai di scoprire, era che il comandante in seconda, Lord Howard, si dilettasse di magia. L'aveva sorpreso a recitare un incantesimo di protezione davanti alla sua porta e da allora in cambio del silenzio lo costringeva a insegnargli le basi delle arti magiche. Sapeva che il ricatto non era una bella cosa, però sapeva anche che il padre, ostile alla pratica della magia nel regno, non gli avrebbe mai consentito di trovare un insegnante altrimenti. Per cui, sebbene si sentisse un po' in colpa per quel gesto vile aveva forzato Lord Howard a essere il suo mentore in cambio del silenzio sulle sue capacità di mago.

Appena potevano avere qualche minuto in privato, soli nella grande biblioteca, Kanda congedava le altre guardie e si faceva accompagnare lì, per studiare con lui.

- Principe Kanda, dovreste smettere d'inseguire la magia, è un'arte pericolosa, soprattutto se praticata per diletto o con leggerezza. - lo esortò ancora una volta Lord Howard, come faceva sempre all'inizio di ogni loro lezione.

- Non miro a diventare uno stregone Howard, se è questo che ti preoccupa. - chiarì Kanda, il tono piuttosto seccato, stanco di sentirsi ricordare quale pericolo stava correndo. - Mi preme solo d'imparare gli incantesimi di protezione. Non si sa mai cosa può succedere, voglio essere preparato a tutto.

Lord Howard sospirò; prese in mano un grosso tomo da un particolare angolo della biblioteca e fece scattare una molla, causando l'apertura di uno scomparto segreto. Dall'interno di esso estrasse una pila di libri, poggiandoli sul tavolo al centro di quell'area e porgendone uno a Kanda, che subito l'aprì.

- Cosa devo cercare? - chiese, sfogliando le prime pagine.

Lord Howard prese in mano uno degli altri volumi, aprendolo a metà e indicando al suo allievo di fare altrettanto con quello che stava sfogliando.

- Oggi vedremo come funziona un incantesimo di 'charme' - disse, indicando una formula al centro della pagina - e se ci resta tempo proviamo di nuovo il 'silenzio' che hai imparato ieri.

Le labbra di Kanda si incurvarono in un sorriso soddisfatto. Erano proprio quelli gli incantesimi che lui reputava utili per tirarsi fuori dei guai all'occorrenza.

.

.

La festa era finalmente terminata e i due inviati del regno di Evora-Beja si stavano accomiatando dal Re e dalla Principessa Alina. Le guardie attendevano di scortarli alle loro stanze e anche Kong-li era impaziente di accompagnare la sorella nella sua, e magari chiudercela a chiave sedendosi poi davanti alla porta. Non si fidava dei due Principi dalla pelle scura, quel colorito bronzeo appariva innaturale, ma ancor più lo inquietavano i loro occhi dai riflessi dorati.

Tuttavia non disse nulla, vedendo che la sorella era raggiante per la serata trascorsa in compagnia del più giovane dei due Principi.

- Avuto fortuna? - chiese Thiago non appena fu solo con il cugino.

- Abbastanza, la ragazza ha classe ed è intelligente; e tu? - rispose questi, iniziando a spogliarsi.

- Re Theodore è un uomo troppo buono e fiducioso, sarà una passeggiata giocarlo e poi liberarsi di lui. - riferì Thiago, iniziando a sua volta a prepararsi per la notte. - Ho fatto sistemare anche la nostra scorta, alloggia insieme agli uomini del Re; non ci vorrà molto perché esplorino il palazzo e riferiscano. Al massimo fra un paio di giorni i due principini saranno in mano nostra.

Neah sogghignò, soddisfatto. Ora non gli restava che far conoscenza con l'affascinante ufficiale della guardia personale del Principe Kanda, nella sua opinione assai più interessante della piccola Alina.

Sentì una fitta pulsargli nelle tempie e si portò una mano alla testa, emettendo un gemito strozzato di dolore. No, non poteva stare succedendo proprio ora! Non nel mezzo di una situazione delicata come quella! Dannato maghetto da due soldi, cercare di ucciderlo e poi far tante storie quando si era preso il suo corpo come risarcimento!

- Neah? - chiamò Thiago, accorgendosi che qualcosa non andava. - Neah, stai bene? - insisté, non ricevendo altra risposta che un lamento soffocato. - Non starai cambiando di nuovo, vero? Quel maledetto mago da baraccone, ti avevo detto di non cercare di portartelo a letto!

- Argh... - gemette Neah, afferrandosi la testa con entrambe le mani e piegandosi su sé stesso, in preda al dolore.

- Dannazione, i tuoi capelli stanno di nuovo diventando bianchi! - esclamò Thiago, afferrando il cugino per le spalle. - Combattilo! Ricaccialo indietro! Dobbiamo trovare il modo per estirpare dal tuo corpo la coscienza maledetta di quel mago, e presto.

Quando gli succedeva non c'era molto altro da fare e Thiago lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Condusse Neah verso il letto, facendolo adagiare fra le lenzuola, lo legò saldamente alla testata per le mani e assicurò i piedi alle aste che reggevano il baldacchino. In caso si fosse liberato lo avrebbe senz'altro saputo, visto che gli sarebbe crollato sopra.

Scambiò con il cugino uno sguardo eloquente, poi lo imbavagliò. Non poteva rischiare che il mago vincesse la silenziosa battaglia di volontà con Neah e iniziasse a strillare, richiamando l'attenzione delle guardie. Avrebbero scoperto il loro piccolo, imbarazzante segreto; e il matrimonio sarebbe andato a monte.

No, non lo poteva permettere.

.

.

Un paio d'ore più tardi Lord Howard stava tornando verso le sue stanze dopo aver scortato il Principe Kanda nella sua. Si sentiva a pezzi e non vedeva l'ora di buttarsi sul letto. Aveva appena infilato la chiave nella toppa quando un lampo bianco che spariva nel corridoio in fondo al suo lo fece voltare in quella direzione. Guardingo, il giovane militare si affacciò dietro l'angolo, temendo potesse trattarsi di un ladruncolo infiltratosi nel palazzo approfittando della confusione creata dalla festa. Fu allora che lo vide: un ragazzo mezzo nudo che arrancava appoggiandosi alla parete, come in trance: che fosse uno del seguito dei loro ospiti, malato di sonnambulismo?

Temendo uno scandalo, Lord Howard rincorse il giovinetto, afferrandolo per le spalle e facendolo voltare. Questi lo fissò con occhi vuoti, come se non lo vedesse, cosa che dette all'uomo la certezza che non fosse cosciente.

- Coraggio, giovanotto, svegliati! - ordinò a bassa voce, scuotendo leggermente lo sventurato. - Ricordi come ti chiami?

- A-Allen - balbettò il ragazzo, riguadagnando pian piano consapevolezza di sé - il mio nome è Allen.

Sorrise, gettando le braccia al collo dell'ufficiale con trasporto. Lord Howard s'irrigidì, colto di sorpresa.

- Che ti prende? È inappropriato... - iniziò a protestare, ma Allen gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.

- Howard, giusto? - mormorò, separandosi dall'uomo per un momento. - Cercavo proprio te... mi sei piaciuto subito...

Lord Howard non sapeva come comportarsi. Non poteva reagire con la forza perché il giovane avrebbe di certo lamentato di essere stato aggredito e nemmeno poteva chiamare aiuto senza perdere la faccia. Ciò che era peggio, quell'Allen continuava a baciarlo, togliendogli il fiato.

Pur non ritenendosi un santo, Lord Howard trovava riprovevole il sesso con altri uomini, per quanto a volte la tentazione potesse essere forte... come in quel momento. Allen si stava offrendo a lui, anche se i suoi sensi gli dicevano che probabilmente era una trappola. Che doveva fare?

Anzitutto nasconderlo, prima che qualcuno li vedesse; poi avrebbe riflettuto su come uscire da quel guaio. Intanto Allen gli dimostrava quanto difficile potesse essere a volte pensare, succhiandogli avidamente il collo, mentre lui apriva la porta e lo tirava di peso dentro la propria stanza.

Una volta all'interno l'espressione del ragazzo divenne combattuta, come se qualcosa gli avesse fatto cambiare idea. Lord Howard ringraziò la sua buona stella e iniziò a pregare con fervore il suo Dio perché lo liberasse dalla tentazione, intanto che cercava dei vestiti. La tentazione però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare la stanza, tutt'altro.

La piccola lotta interiore finì in fretta e Allen gli fu di nuovo addosso, guidandogli le mani lungo il suo corpo. Voleva essere posseduto da lui, Lord Howard l'aveva capito perfettamente, però lui non intendeva cedere alla lussuria, anche se così terribilmente tentatrice.

Poi Allen iniziò a spogliarlo, arrivando ben presto a slacciargli i pantaloni e a liberare dalla biancheria il suo sesso, prendendolo avidamente in bocca. A quel punto, tutti i buoni propositi di Lord Howard andarono a farsi benedire. Godette fino in fondo di quel piacere perverso e quando Allen s'interruppe a metà del lavoro, stendendosi sul letto, prono, anche l'ultimo barlume di razionalità finì nel secchio. Lord Howard salì sul materasso posizionandosi fra le gambe del giovane e lo tastò per raggiungerne il punto proibito, infilandovi prima le dita, poi il suo membro impaziente. Allen gemette, soddisfatto, le mani saldamente afferrate alla spalliera del letto, ogni spinta che lo mandava con il viso contro di essa.

Al culmine dell'estasi il suo amante venne dentro di lui, accasciandoglisi sopra, stremato, e Allen riuscì a malapena a girarsi sulla schiena prima di restare bloccato. Abbracciò l'uomo, appagato, restando per un tempo imprecisato sotto di lui.

Questo finché Neah riuscì a riprendere il controllo sul maledetto mago e riguadagnare le proprie sembianze; dopo di che, afferrata la camicia che indossava, si coprì come meglio poteva, tornando nella propria stanza. Non poteva negare di aver apprezzato la piccola fuga, ma era furioso con il maghetto per avergli giocato questo brutto tiro, facendosi montare dalla sua guardia mentre lui subiva passivamente la cosa. Non era questo il suo piano, dannazione! Doveva essere lui a possederla, non il contrario! Maledetto maghetto succube!

Zoppicò fino alle stanze in cui era ospite, sgusciando dentro di soppiatto come un ladruncolo; scrutò nel buio per assicurarsi di non essere stato sentito mentre rientrava. Tutto taceva.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e s'infilò sotto le coperte, sperando di non svegliare il cugino; avrebbe avuto delle difficoltà a spiegargli cosa fosse successo e, a dirla tutta, nemmeno ci teneva.


	2. Chapter 2: Intrighi a Corte

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 2: Intrighi a Corte  
**

.

.

Imbarazzante non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente a come Lord Howard avrebbe definito la sua situazione attuale. Era completamente nudo, prono sopra il suo letto, senza avere la più pallida idea di come ci fosse finito. La cosa peggiore? C'era del sangue sulle lenzuola, notò sollevandosi e sedendo sui talloni, misto a qualcos'altro di cui lui si rifiutava persino di considerare la provenienza o la natura.

Inspirò profondamente. Da quel che sembrava, s'era abbandonato al sesso la notte precedente e, se doveva dar credito al poco che ricordava, aveva violato un giovinetto, più o meno della stessa età della Principessa Alina... Si portò una mano alla testa: gli doleva terribilmente, come se si fosse ubriacato.

Eppure era certo di non aver bevuto, il che lasciava supporre che l'intruso, certamente un ladruncolo, l'avesse in qualche modo sedotto per impedirgli di catturarlo. Più ci pensava e più particolari gli tornavano alla mente; come gli si fosse avvinghiato subito addosso, il modo in cui lo guardava, quasi ipnotico... Una vampata di vergogna gli salì al volto, infiammandolo d'un tratto. Si sentiva davvero stupido, lui, un usufruitore di magia che si faceva mettere fuori combattimento da un incantesimo da quattro soldi come la malia. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersi che qualcosa non andava nel momento stesso in cui il ragazzo l'aveva baciato e lui non l'aveva allontanato.

Allen... Chissà se era il suo vero nome. Si augurò di non doverlo mai scoprire, il Re non sarebbe stato tenero con lui se si fosse venuto a sapere che indulgeva in quel genere di relazioni.

Santo cielo, doveva ripulirsi in fretta e bruciare le lenzuola, prima che il Principe Kanda lo facesse chiamare.

.

.

Thiago si svegliò di soprassalto, un brutto presentimento che lo tormentava ancora prima di aver messo a fuoco la stanza. Istintivamente si voltò per controllare che il cugino non fosse riuscito a liberarsi, trovandolo beatamente addormentato accanto a sé. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, vedendo che aveva ripreso le sue sembianze, salvo poi accorgersi che non era più legato, né imbavagliato. Questo poteva significare soltanto... Preso dal panico, iniziò a controllare il corpo del giovane, scoprendo subito diversi lividi sospetti su parte del torace e sul collo. Non poteva essere andato da quella guardia, non avrebbe osato con quello che c'era in gioco... vero?

Neah si stiracchiò, emettendo un mugolio appagato, e aprì lentamente gli occhi, trovandosi di fronte il viso del cugino che, chino su di lui, lo fissava con espressione carica di disappunto.

- Perché mi stai perquisendo? - chiese, notando anche la posizione delle mani di Thiago sul suo corpo. - Qualcosa non va?

Fu dopo aver posto quella domanda che si rese conto di essere libero dalle restrizioni; offrì al cugino un'occhiata imbarazzata. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, aveva un'idea molto precisa di ciò che poteva essere successo quella notte, non quanto lui, ma era certo che ci andava parecchio vicino.

Fu scosso da un lungo brivido nel ricordare come Lord Howard l'aveva posseduto e maledisse mentalmente la causa di un approccio tanto maldestro con l'uomo.

- Dove sei stato stanotte? - chiese Thiago, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria allusiva e piegando a forza il collo del cugino, perché vedesse i segni che aveva addosso. - Dimmi che non c'entra il comandante della Guardia Personale del Principe Kanda.

Neah offrì un sorriso ebete in risposta, che chiarì perfettamente la situazione a Thiago. L'uomo imprecò sottovoce, controllando i legacci ancora attaccati al letto.

- Mi dispiace. - disse Neah, cercando di mettersi seduto e bloccandosi di colpo nel sentire una gran fitta dolorosa nelle parti intime. Il fiato gli rimase in gola per un momento, prima che riuscisse a controllare le proprie reazioni. - Il dannato stregone ha preso il controllo di me mentre dormivo... mi sono ritrovato mezzo nudo nel corridoio.

- La prossima volta dovrò legarti con qualcosa a prova di magia. - considerò Thiago in tono sarcastico. - Trova il modo di tenere a bada quel moccioso, Neah, non può farsi gioco di te così, quando gli gira! - esclamò poi, lanciando i vestiti addosso al cugino. - Coraggio, lavati e vestiti.

Quando il giovane non reagì Thiago tornò a fissarlo con una nuova luce negli occhi. Gli si avvicinò di nuovo, scrutandone la posizione e l'immobilità.

- Ehi, non serve che minacci, dammi tempo e mi alzo. - assicurò Neah, rinnovando il sorriso impacciato. L'espressione del cugino non cambiò, anzi, divenne più severa.

- Neah... ti sei fatto possedere da quella guardia, è così vero? - l'inquisì, spostandogli le gambe con forza, il che strappò a Neah un gemito di dolore. - Potresti almeno evitare che ti aprano in due quando ti diletti in queste pratiche? - commentò in tono caustico, vedendo la lieve traccia di sangue sul letto.

- È stato il maghetto, dannazione! - protestò il giovane con veemenza. Odiava quando l'intruso nel suo corpo si faceva gioco di lui in quel modo, approfittando sfacciatamente proprio delle debolezze che aveva. - Sai che fare il passivo non è il mio genere, dovevo essere io a scoparmi il tizio!

Thiago alzò gli occhi al cielo, espirando rumorosamente. Il cugino era incorreggibile, pur sapendo quanto rischioso fosse flirtare con un nobile vicino al Principe pianificava di farlo lo stesso! Per forza che lo scomodo compagno di corpo che si ritrovava aveva goduto un mondo – letteralmente – nel mandargli a monte tutto quanto.

- Vedi di darti una sistemata al più presto, devi incontrare Lady Alina fra meno di tre ore! - ingiunse, sistemandosi il collo della camicia. - Io mi occupo di fare il punto della situazione con i nostri uomini.

Neah mugolò un assenso sofferente, dirigendosi verso la sfarzosa stanza da bagno mentre il cugino usciva.

.

.

Lord Howard camminava pensieroso per gli immensi corridoi del palazzo reale, diretto ai quartieri della Guardia, dove era certo il Principe Kanda si stesse già allenando. Aveva fatto sparire le lenzuola e si era lavato a dovere, ma ugualmente non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso il disagio legato agli eventi della sera prima. Ben presto udì il clangore delle spade che cozzavano una contro l'altra e il vociare concitato degli spettatori. Assistere ai combattimenti del Principe era cosa molto ambita, ogni recluta sognava di poter un giorno maneggiare la spada con la stessa maestria, grazia e precisione, ma soprattutto in maniera altrettanto letale. I soldati della Guardia erano radunati tutti nel cortile delle armi, disposti in semicerchio intorno al Principe che si batteva con foga con il suo capitano, nonché fidato mentore, Markus Lärm.

- Lord Howard, in ritardo questa mattina? - chiese una voce divertita dietro di lui; il giovane si voltò di scatto, riconoscendone il proprietario. - Avete un aspetto terribile, amico mio, bevuto troppo ieri sera?

- Oh, siete voi, Lord Malcom. Forse... - rispose, offrendo un cortese cenno di saluto. - Ho dormito davvero male stanotte.

- Suvvia, fatevi coraggio! - lo esortò l'uomo assestandogli una pacca bonaria sulla spalla. - Passerà presto. Ora concentratevi su Sua Altezza, il Principe Kanda sarà deluso di voi, altrimenti.

Lord Howard annuì, accomiatandosi dal Primo Ministro e raggiungendo i commilitoni nella piazza d'armi. Doveva semplicemente sforzarsi di dimenticare l'accaduto, visto che il ladruncolo non si sarebbe mai più ripresentato a palazzo.

.

.

Thiago era assai impaziente di udire il resoconto dell'uomo che aveva messo a capo della sua scorta personale. L'aveva scelto per la fama che si era guadagnato, anche se non veniva ben visto dai suoi uomini; troppo giovane e dall'aspetto inquietante. Questo doveva proprio ammetterlo, la prima volta che s'erano incontrati, anche lui aveva provato repulsione per quanto ributtante era il suo aspetto. Sfoggiava una capigliatura ispida dal colore biancastro, rasata dal lato sinistro della testa e una brutta cicatrice gli attraversava l'occhio dalla stessa parte. In realtà, Thiago aveva l'impressione che, piuttosto che tenerli rasati, l'uomo avesse perso i capelli da quel lato insieme all'uso dell'occhio, che appariva come un globo opaco. Magari era anche per quello che tutti lo temevano, oltre che per l'estrema spietatezza, credevano fosse maledetto; pensavano che il suo corpo fanciullesco celasse un demone di qualche sorta e l'ubbidivano unicamente per paura. A dirla tutta, a lui faceva comodo una cosa del genere, la certezza che tutti i suoi uomini gli fossero fedeli grazie alla devozione nei confronti del loro temuto capitano.

Thiago sogghignò, compiaciuto; aveva fatto un'ottima scelta quanto il giovane era stato portato al suo cospetto, non poteva che congratularsi con sé stesso.

- Vostra Altezza - salutò una guardia nel vederlo arrivare - il capitano la attende nella piazza d'armi.

Certamente, dove il Principe si stava esercitando con la spada. Un tipetto davvero ligio al dovere, il buon Ak'ram; quando gli si ordinava di sorvegliare qualcuno, non si scollava da lui nemmeno un istante.

Thiago annuì, facendo cenno all'uomo di non disturbarsi, giacché conosceva la strada, e si avviò verso l'ala del castello dove era stanziata la milizia, quindi anche le sue guardie. Entrò nel cortile senza clamore. Tutta l'attenzione era concentrata sul duello fra il Principe Kanda e il suo maestro d'armi, quindi passare dietro il cerchio di soldati e individuare la spia che aveva piazzato fu relativamente semplice, considerato anche l'aspetto piuttosto inconfondibile di questa. Ak'ram se ne stava in disparte nell'angolo più lontano della piazza, senza perdere un solo movimento sia dei due contendenti che dei loro spettatori. Non appena vide il suo Signore, si staccò dalla colonna alla quale era appoggiato, portandosi giusto dietro di essa. Thiago lo raggiunse, rivolgendogli uno sguardo d'intesa, che il capitano restituì senza esitazione.

- Altezza, ho notizie molto interessanti da riferire. - disse, inchinandosi con rispetto.

- Benissimo, parla pure, Ak'ram. - autorizzò Thiago, cercando di non tradire la propria impazienza.

- Ho seguito il Principe Kanda tutta la sera e quando si è ritirato nelle sue stanze mi sono appostato fuori del suo balcone - iniziò a riferire sottovoce il giovane - ma quando credevo che la serata si sarebbe conclusa con una noiosa veglia, Sua Altezza si è defilato!

Thiago sgranò gli occhi a quella notizia: se il Principe aveva l'abitudine di lasciare il palazzo in segreto, per loro sarebbe stato fin troppo facile rapirlo. Non vedeva l'ora di sentire i dettagli...

- Intendi dire che è scappato dal palazzo reale? - chiese, ansioso di avere la conferma di quell'eccellente scoperta. - Era solo?

- Sì, Altezza, è saltato giù dal balcone come un ladro e si è diretto alle mura di cinta; se non fosse accaduto proprio davanti a me non ci avrei creduto, sapete? - continuò Ak'ram in tono irridente. - Il nostro Principino si diletta di magia!

Thiago spalancò gli occhi: quella sì, era una sorpresa! Era noto a tutti che Re Theodore non permetteva l'uso delle arti magiche nel suo regno, come aveva fatto il Principe a mettere le mani su un libro di magia? No non era possibile che avesse imparato da solo, c'era qualcuno che gli insegnava all'insaputa del padre; ma chi? Chi poteva essere? Una cosa alla volta, in ogni caso, adesso la priorità era sapere che andava a fare Sua Altezza in piena notte fuori dal castello. Fissò Ak'ram con aria severa.

- Sei sicuro? - volle subito sapere da lui. - Questo potrebbe essere un grosso problema.

- Nessun problema, Altezza. - assicurò il giovane capitano. - Conosce solo incantesimi di basso livello. Ha lanciato una 'Luce Magica' e una 'Levitazione'; dubito possa fare di più, sembra un novizio. In ogni caso, colto di sorpresa può fare poco. Soprattutto se continua a scendere in città nottetempo.

- È andato fino al villaggio da solo? - domandò Thiago, davvero sorpreso di apprendere della vita segreta di qualcuno che appariva assolutamente insensibile ai divertimenti. - Ha un'amante in città?

Ak'ram quasi scoppiò a ridere, dovette mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca per non attirare l'attenzione di tutti su di loro. Appena si fu ripreso, fece in modo di soddisfare la curiosità del suo Signore, che lo fissava indispettito.

- Oh, no, no. Niente donne; però si è fatto un amico piuttosto discutibile, un plebeo straccione che gli fa da guida fra una bettola e l'altra. - spiegò a grandi linee, continuando a tenere sotto controllo gli altri presenti per assicurarsi che nessuno si avvicinasse abbastanza da udire la loro conversazione. - È un ragazzotto con i capelli rosso fuoco dall'atteggiamento insolente; lo aspettava nascosto appena dentro il boschetto a ridosso del muro ovest. Il Principe ha usato la levitazione per scavalcare il muro e, appena si è avvicinato agli alberi, chi l'attendeva è uscito allo scoperto. Li ho seguiti fino al villaggio. Hanno bevuto insieme in diverse bettole, mangiato schifezze da bancherelle in strada, vagato senza meta per le strade e infine il Principe Kanda ha permesso a quel popolano di riaccompagnarlo fin qui. Poi si sono salutati e Sua Altezza è rientrato nelle sue stanze.

Thiago ascoltò il racconto con estrema attenzione. Sembrava un invito a nozze. Il Principe che sfuggiva ai vincoli di corte, uscendo in segreto dal castello per incontrarsi con un fantomatico 'amico' pescato fra i villici, gli offriva un'occasione d'oro per rapirlo senza nemmeno doversi preoccupare di non lasciare tracce né di farsi sorprendere dalle guardie reali.

- Ottimo lavoro, Ak'ram. - si congratulò con il giovane, mostrandosi assai soddisfatto di lui. - Stasera voglio esserci anche io, è la prova finale per stabilire se il comportamento del Principe sia solo una scappatella isolata oppure un'abitudine. Nel qual caso...

- Certamente, Altezza. Conti pure su di me. - Ak'ram s'inchinò con reverenza, un ghigno diabolico sul viso sfigurato. - Vi aspetterò sotto le stanze del Principe, raggiungetemi appena si sarà ritirato.

Thiago annuì, tornando a guardare verso la loro vittima, che non pareva affatto risentire la stanchezza del prolungato duellare. Si accomiatò quindi dal suo uomo, in silenzio, scambiando con lui un ultimo cenno d'intesa.

Lo aspettava un noioso pranzo con Re Theodore, i Principi e naturalmente Neah con Lady Alina, cui purtroppo non poteva mancare. Poi sarebbe stato libero di organizzare nei dettagli la loro piccola 'manovra' mandando uno dei suoi soldati in città a reclutare un pugno di mercenari, gente del luogo che non desse nell'occhio.

.

.

Thiago trovò Neah che si cambiava, l'aria molto contrariata. Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, assumendo che la passeggiata nel parco reale con la graziosa Principessa non fosse riuscita affatto bene.

- Allora, com'è andata? - chiese con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra, iniziando a spogliarsi per indossare a sua volta gli abiti da pomeriggio.

Neah gli scoccò un'occhiata velenosa, lasciandosi andare a un gesto eloquente, sollevando la mano in modo dismissivo come a dire 'non ne voglio parlare'.

- Lei potrebbe anche essere una compagnia piacevole, peccato che il fratello ha continuato a seguirci per tutto il tempo! - esclamò in tono esasperato, sollevando poi gli occhi al cielo. - Io non so come Lady Alina facesse a non notarlo, ma il Principe ha continuato a nascondersi dietro ogni albero, ogni cespuglio accanto al quale passavamo, finché non è giunta l'ora di prepararsi per il pranzo. Seriamente, quell'uomo ha dei gravi problemi, Thiago. Si comporta da pretendente geloso... neanche volesse sposarla lui!

Favoloso! Con questa il conto delle buone notizie saliva a due, un bel risultato considerato quanto azzardato il piano del Re suo zio gli fosse sembrato all'inizio. Ora conoscevano anche il punto debole del Principe Kong-li, un piccolo innocente trucchetto di magia e l'avrebbero attirato in un luogo in cui nessuno avrebbe sentito eventuali rumori di lotta.

- Neah, Neah, non riconosci nemmeno quando ti fanno un regalo... - Thiago rimproverò il cugino, ridendo sommessamente. Questi gli rivolse un'occhiata confusa. - Mi hai appena fornito il modo per rapire senza troppi rischi anche il nostro secondo bersaglio. Ammalierai Lady Alina, facendola uscire nottetempo dalla sua stanza per recarsi in giardino, in un luogo nel quale noi saremo in attesa del buon Principe. Di certo non mancherà di seguire l'adorata sorella per assicurarsi che non s'incontri con te.

Neah sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di esultare anche lui, comprendendo l'importanza di ciò che la passeggiata-tortura cui era stato costretto aveva rivelato e quanto fosse utile per i loro piani.

- Oh, bene! - esclamò, battendosi il pugno contro il palmo dell'altra mano. - Non riesco proprio a sopportarlo quel Kong-li...

Thiago gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla, con fare comprensivo. Nemmeno a lui andava a genio, troppo ossessionato dalla sorella per i suoi gusti.

- Porto buone notizie anche io, cugino. Il nostro Principe ereditario pare lasci il castello di nascosto ogni notte per andare a far baldoria in città. - annunciò l'attimo successivo in tono trionfante. Neah lo fissò sorpreso; Kanda non sembrava affatto il tipo da scappatelle notturne, tanto meno da bagordi. Thiago sogghignò, illustrando il suo piano. - Stasera ne avrò la conferma e, se è come sembra, domani notte entrambi i Principini avranno una bella sorpresa!

I due si strinsero l'avambraccio in un gesto d'intesa, accingendosi poi a finire di prepararsi per il pranzo con il Re. Sarebbe stato molto noioso, tutto incentrato su discorsi di alleanze e pace, ma non lo si poteva in alcun modo evitare. Le apparenze prima di tutto.

.

.

Thiago attese che tutti si ritirassero nelle rispettive stanze; poi, con molta cautela, sgusciò per i corridoi del palazzo reale, giungendo infine fuori. Contò le balconate per orientarsi, quindi procedette al luogo dell'appuntamento e solo una volta certo che non vi fosse nessuno nei dintorni disattivò la gemma magica sul suo bastone, tornando visibile. Non individuò però Ak'ram finché questi, chiamandolo sottovoce, annullò l'incantesimo d'invisibilità che lo nascondeva agli occhi di tutti.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e Thiago riattivò la pietra magica, inglobando entrambi nella sua aura mistica, in attesa che accadesse ciò che speravano. Non trascorse molto tempo che udirono il rumore della porta-finestra che si apriva e subito dopo il Principe saltò giù dal balcone, rallentando la propria caduta con la magia. Si guardò attorno attentamente poi prese a correre verso lo stesso tratto di mura della sera precedente.

Gli spettatori non invitati lo seguirono con calma, per evitare il rischio che s'accorgesse di loro a causa di qualche rumore imprevisto. Videro che levitava fino alla sommità del muro e poi si tuffava di sotto.

Thiago tracciò un cerchio nell'erba intorno a loro ed entrambi si sollevarono, raggiungendo la cima del muro e posandosi in piedi su di esso. Un ottimo punto d'osservazione, invero, considerò Thiago, appena il giovane popolano dalla chioma fiammeggiante emerse di tra gli alberi, uno sfolgorante sorriso sul viso leggermente abbronzato. Gettò un braccio attorno al collo del Principe in maniera fin troppo amichevole, tanto che questi protestò con decisione.

- Andiamo in città anche stasera, Yuu? - chiese lo sconosciuto, ridacchiando felice.

- Quante volte ti ho detto di non chiamarmi per nome? - ribatté il Principe in tono irritato, sebbene non fosse chiaro se per la troppa familiarità dimostrata dal supposto 'amico' con le parole o con i gesti. - Ora lasciami andare!

Il giovane sospirò rassegnato, come se quello scambio di battute fosse cosa che si ripeteva spesso; lasciò andare il Principe, portandosi le braccia dietro la testa con fare ozioso.

- Ancora con questa storia del nome; credevo fossimo amici ormai... Sei davvero permaloso, Yuu, lo sai? - si lamentò, ostentando un'aria imbronciata. - Stavo solo cercando di tirarti su il morale. Si vede che non hai avuto una giornata piacevole.

- E tu sei indisponente, Lavi; e un idiota. - ritorse Kanda, incrociando le braccia al petto. Lavi ridacchiò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e invitandolo a muoversi.

- Già, immagino sia per questo che andiamo così d'accordo. - affermò, sorridendogli di nuovo. - Su, incamminiamoci, si fa tardi.

Kanda sostenne lo sguardo di lui, con l'intenzione di mostrarsi contrariato; invece, trovò l'espressione di Lavi contagiosa e un timido sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra.

Tempo qualche minuto, i due scomparvero alla vista e coloro che li spiavano poco distanti si scambiarono occhiate perplesse.

- Impressionante. - commentò Thiago, pensieroso. - Pare che il nostro Principino tenga molto a quel popolano; siamo fortunati, Ak'ram. Sono davvero amici e da come si comportano la cosa va avanti già da un po'.

- Come fate a dirlo? - Ak'ram parve non capire e il suo Signore scosse la testa con disapprovazione.

- In questi due giorni, quante volte avete visto il Principe Kanda sorridere? - chiese, come se quello rispondesse a tutto. Vide che l'altro lo fissava, interdetto; poi offrì un cenno di diniego. Thiago annuì. - Nessuna. E... - gesticolò in direzione del bosco, l'espressione che invitava Ak'ram a completare la frase.

- Ha sorriso a quel tizio! - esclamò questi, comprendendo infine a cosa il suo Signore si riferisse.

- Appunto. Questo, più il loro atteggiamento, ci dice che hanno una certa confidenza; sono amici e domani si incontreranno di nuovo. E noi cattureremo Sua Altezza proprio domani notte, grazie a quello stupido villico. - Thiago lasciò che le labbra gli s'incurvassero in un ghigno diabolico. - Seguili e poi riferiscimi ogni cosa, in particolare se fanno la stessa strada di ieri per tornare al castello.

Ak'ram annuì e s'inchinò, balzando con agilità giù dalle mura e correndo come un fulmine per il sentiero fra gli alberi, all'inseguimento della sua preda. Soddisfatto, Thiago tracciò un nuovo cerchio attorno ai propri piedi, planando con grazia sull'erba a ridosso delle mura. Era tempo di andare a dormire, l'indomani sarebbe stato un giorno assai pieno.

.

.

Neah si era appena coricato quando la porta della stanza che divideva con il cugino s'aprì piano e questi sgattaiolò dentro con circospezione, muovendosi con passo felpato nel buio circostante. D'un tratto una fievole luce si sprigionò dal letto e Thiago seppe che Neah era sveglio. Gli fece cenno di ridurre ulteriormente l'intensità della luce e procedette a spogliarsi, infilandosi con un sospiro soddisfatto fra le coperte.

- Buone notizie? - chiese Neah, notando il buon umore del cugino.

- Ottime - rispose questi, rivolgendogli un sorriso scaltro - agiremo domani notte. Tu tieni la Principessa occupata con quella gita a cavallo, così avrai sott'occhio anche il fratello. Noi ci occuperemo dei preparativi e di sorvegliare il Principino. Ci ritroviamo a cena per coordinare tutto.

Neah annuì, l'espressione non troppo compiaciuta di dover avere a che fare di nuovo con quello svitato di Kong-li, ma eccitato al pensiero di liberarsi di lui entro poche ore. Chiuse la mano, soffocando la luce magica al suo interno.

- Non vedo l'ora. - disse, sistemandosi meglio sotto le lenzuola.

- Ehi. Tieni a bada il dannato maghetto o sono guai. - gli giunse la raccomandazione del cugino.

- Cosa credi che stia facendo? - sibilò Neah in tono offeso. - L'ho sigillato con la Mandragora, per un po' non darà problemi. Finita questa storia penseremo a come liberarci definitivamente di lui.

Thiago si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, provocando nel cugino un moto di stizza. Neah si avvolse nelle coperte, girandosi sdegnato verso la finestra.

- Vedi di dormire. - lo canzonò Thiago, voltandosi anch'egli dall'altra parte.

.

.

Lord Howard si sentiva uno straccio quella mattina. Fin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi, una strana sensazione di calore s'era insinuata nel suo corpo: la testa gli girava, le orecchie gli ronzavano e se tutto ciò non fosse stato abbastanza, gli veniva anche da vomitare. Eppure non aveva bevuto nulla la sera precedente, né mangiato alcunché di strano... che si stesse ammalando? Si tastò la fronte, ma la sua temperatura appariva normale. Con un sospiro si agganciò la spada alla cintura e lasciò la propria stanza, diretto a quelle del Principe Kanda come ogni giorno, per scortarlo nella piazza delle armi.

Dovette però fermarsi di colpo lungo il corridoio; il braccio destro gli faceva un male d'inferno, come se glielo stessero trapassando con una lama e, in aggiunta, ora la testa gli scoppiava. Si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro, cercando con movimenti febbrili di scoprirsi l'avambraccio. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per l'orrore quando vide il taglio infetto che gli correva longitudinalmente nella parte interna, tre dita sotto il polso e fin quasi all'incavo del gomito. Non ricordava assolutamente di essersi ferito, come poteva... no, impossibile!

L'unica spiegazione, tuttavia, era il suo incontro-scontro notturno con il ladruncolo; quello era stato il solo momento in cui aveva perso il controllo di sé, anche se per poco. A quanto pareva, quel poco si era rivelato sufficiente perché il moccioso bastardo lo contagiasse con qualcosa. Doveva scoprire di che si trattava prima che fosse troppo tardi e la cosa diventasse evidente. Sentiva qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato nel suo corpo, anche se non riusciva a focalizzare cosa... e se per caso era collegato alla magia... No, non voleva pensarci.

Una fitta più forte delle altre lo fece piegare in due dal dolore e Lord Howard involontariamente serrò le labbra, con il risultato di piantarsi i denti nella carne. Un rivolo di sangue gli corse lungo il mento, gocciolando lentamente in terra. Una smorfia amara distorse i lineamenti dell'uomo; quindi era una maledizione, visto che il suo corpo stava mutando. Sarebbe stato arduo nascondere dei canini appuntiti finché non avesse potuto consultare i suoi libri di magia e trovare un antidoto. Sperò che nessun altra parte di lui cambiasse in maniera troppo drastica in quel tempo, o sarebbe finito sul rogo in un batter d'occhio.

Lord Howard maledisse la propria sfortuna, intravedendo giusto in quell'istante qualcuno che voltava l'angolo, avanzando nella sua direzione. Quel qualcuno, per giunta, era l'ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto lo vedesse in quello stato.

.

.

Neah sapeva già che non avrebbe apprezzato un solo minuto della cavalcata che l'aspettava con Sua Altezza Lady Alina, a causa della presenza indesiderata del fratello geloso. Certo, per loro era un regalo inaspettato poter avere sotto controllo entrambi i Principi senza troppo sforzo, ma lui davvero non sopportava il comportamento patetico e fanciullesco di qualcuno che aveva raggiunto la non propriamente giovanissima età di ventotto anni.

Scosse la testa, sconsolato, svoltando sovrappensiero nel corridoio che conduceva ai quartieri militari, dove era atteso dalla loro scorta. Appena mise a fuoco lo sguardo sulla strada che stava percorrendo però, si trovò davanti proprio l'oggetto dei suoi desideri: Lord Howard.

C'era qualcosa di estremamente fuori posto in lui; aveva l'aria scossa, teneva una mano appoggiata contro la parete alla sua destra e ansimava vistosamente. Il primo pensiero di Neah fu che stesse male, il secondo che anche così era terribilmente attraente: non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire quell'occasione d'oro! Sembrava proprio che avrebbe tardato un po' per quella gita a cavallo...

Si precipitò incontro all'uomo, fingendosi preoccupato delle sue condizioni di salute.

- Lord Howard! - esclamò, ostentando un tono sorpreso. - Che avete?

Questi gli rivolse lo sguardo deciso di chi non intende cedere alla propria debolezza nemmeno quando è evidente che non è in grado di far fronte alla situazione. Quale incredibile abnegazione lo guidava, che spreco fosse dedicata a Re Theodore e al Principe Kanda. Avrebbe fatto in modo di averla per sé, sì, era una promessa!

- È solo un capogiro - rispose Lord Howard, cercando di mascherare la sofferenza che traspariva nella sua voce - non incomodatevi, ce la faccio.

Fu allora, guardandolo bene in viso, che Neah notò i lievi cambiamenti che aveva subito. Le sue orecchie si erano allungate, assumendo una forma appuntita che dava adito a pochi dubbi su cosa realmente gli stesse succedendo, le sopracciglia poi... parevano più dritte e spigolose, conferendogli un che di sovrannaturale. Demoniaco, appunto. Non poteva che essere un regalino del maghetto, era pronto a scommetterci!

Bè, questo rendeva tutto più eccitante, lasciandolo in vantaggio; stavolta avrebbe avuto ciò che voleva esattamente nel modo che preferiva. Si lasciò andare a un ghigno malevolo.

- Mio caro Lord Howard, purtroppo per voi non è così. - affermò divertito, avvicinando una mano al volto dell'uomo, che la scacciò, sorpreso, con sdegno. Neah rise sommessamente. - Volevo soltanto rendervi noto il vostro problema, ma se preferite scoprirlo da solo...

Negli occhi di Lord Howard si fece strada una sottile luce di panico; cosa intendeva con quell'allusione il Principe di Evora-Beja? Perché sembrava tanto interessato a lui, tra tutti? Lentamente, si toccò nel punto verso il quale erano dirette le dita dell'uomo, restando pietrificato. Le sue orecchie... Questo non prometteva per niente bene, doveva porvi rimedio al più presto!

Neah gli sorrise in un modo che non poteva essere definito altrimenti che diabolico. Piazzò una mano contro il muro all'altezza del suo viso, fissandolo in modo inquietante da una distanza niente affatto piacevole: i loro nasi quasi si toccavano...

- Che volete? - chiese Lord Howard, consapevole di stare per subire un ricatto ignobile perché il Principe Neah mantenesse il silenzio sull'accaduto.

- Voi. - rispose questi, il sorriso inalterato, lasciandolo sgomento. - Suggerisco di tornare nelle vostre stanze, Milord.

Lord Howard deglutì a vuoto, scambiando con il Principe un'occhiata carica di rabbia impotente, che l'uomo ricambiò con una lasciva, provocando in lui estremo disgusto; soprattutto quando si sentì afferrare per la vita e abbracciare. Serrò le labbra, ferendosi di nuovo; doveva fare buon viso a cattiva sorte e forse sarebbe riuscito a tirarsi fuori da quell'impiccio assurdo.

Neah sapeva bene dov'era la stanza del suo bel capitano e diresse lì senza esitazione, fermandosi proprio davanti alla porta e rivolgendo un sorriso carico di aspettativa al futuro amante. Quindi l'invitò ad aprirla con un grazioso cenno della mano e, appena questi lo fece, lo portò dentro di peso, iniziando a baciarlo ancor prima di chiudersi dentro.

Lord Howard sapeva di aver acconsentito a qualcosa di estremamente peccaminoso, esattamente come gli era successo con quel ladro, Allen; solo che allora aveva la scusante di essere stato ammaliato e sedotto. Adesso invece si sarebbe concesso al Principe consapevolmente... Lasciò che lo spogliasse ed ebbe un moto di disgusto nel vedere con quanta concupiscenza lo guardava, praticamente divorando il suo corpo con gli occhi.

Neah si spogliò a sua volta, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal fisico scultoreo di Lord Howard, reso ancora più desiderabile dalle fattezze demoniache; gli s'avvicinò di nuovo. Sfiorò con le dita il torace glabro, scendendo lentamente fino al sesso di lui e iniziando a strofinarlo con movimenti esperti. Lo sentì fremere sotto il suo tocco e aggrapparglisi alle spalle con forza. Neah si umettò le labbra, impaziente.

Lord Howard si sforzava di pretendere che tutto ciò non stesse avendo luogo. Oggettivamente il Principe era un uomo affascinante, nondimeno, un uomo; e lui non aveva mai sentito attrazione per il suo stesso genere. Inoltre era un fervente cattolico, per cui vedeva la cosa come eresia, Peccato Mortale. Tuttavia, si rese ben presto conto che così facendo avrebbe solo contribuito al divertimento del perverso Principe Neah. Così, prese una decisione discutibile, secondo il suo personale – e severissimo – metro di giudizio. Il Principe lo voleva? L'avrebbe avuto, ma non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto, parola di Howard Von Lang!

Aprì la bocca con l'intenzione di mordere, ma ricevette immediatamente l'avvertimento del bersaglio a non provarci nemmeno.

- Niente morsi, o vi giuro, sarete morto l'attimo successivo... - promise Neah in tono letale.

Lord Howard mostrò una smorfia carica di disprezzo e ricambiò la minaccia afferrando saldamente Sua Altezza per poi trascinandolo sul letto; lo spinse con forza sulle lenzuola, immobilizzandolo sotto di sé e schiacciandolo con il proprio peso. Il Principe fissò l'amante con stupore, cosa che fece affiorare un sorriso di trionfo sulle labbra di questi, prima che si chinasse sul suo torace lasciando marchi violacei.

Neah inarcò la schiena sotto il corpo dell'impietoso capitano, che lo stuzzicava come poteva senza dargli soddisfazione, premendo le mani sulle sue per tenerlo bloccarlo sul materasso con forza inumana. I capelli ora liberi sulle spalle che gli ricadevano sopra in ciocche, lambendogli il torace, sembravano al Principe una cascata di dolcissimo miele... Ah, come avrebbe voluto toccare quelle orecchie appuntite!

Di nuovo, non era così che aveva pianificato il primo approccio nella sua vera forma con Lord Howard! Iniziava a diventare davvero seccante finire... Neah non riuscì a completare il pensiero; una delle mani che lo tratteneva gli si era spostata fra le gambe, allargandole. Chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi al dolore che sarebbe seguito e, quando sentì Lord Howard entrare in lui con violenza non riuscì a trattenersi dal gridarne il nome.

Perché udire il Principe mugolare il suo nome a ogni spinta gli procurava un piacere così intenso? Lord Howard iniziava a sentirsi profondamente disgustato anche di sé stesso, per come si compiaceva di ciò che stava facendo... e non ne era pentito. Confuso, nel momento in cui raggiunse il culmine, quando l'ondata di piacere stava per offuscargli i sensi, vide però qualcosa di estremamente insolito.

"Aiutami, ti prego!" implorò un volto a lui familiare, "Liberami..."

Assurdo. Perché mai vedeva il ladruncolo che l'aveva sedotto, ora, mentre montava il Principe Neah? Quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente prima di accasciarsi sul corpo di lui.


	3. Chapter 3: Rapimento

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 3: Rapimento**

.

.

Due uomini ansimanti e madidi di sudore giacevano su uno sfarzoso letto a baldacchino, entrambi cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé stessi. Il più muscoloso dei due, prono sopra l'altro, appariva particolarmente provato. L'altro, il fisico sottile e snello e la carnagione più scura, rideva incontrollatamente come se fosse impazzito, guardando la disperazione dell'uomo chino su di lui.

- Io ti possiedo, Howard - disse appena fu di nuovo in grado di articolare parola - anche se in questo letto è accaduto il contrario. Farai meglio a continuare a compiacermi.

Infilò le dita fra i capelli biondi di lui, godendo dell'espressione disgustata che ottenne con quel gesto, prima che la sua mano fosse allontanata con fermezza. Lord Howard si affrettò a scendere dal letto, come se persino il semplice contatto con l'uomo lo facesse sentire sporco e indegno. Il Principe Neah rise di nuovo, sommessamente questa volta, tentendo di mettersi seduto per poter godere ancora dell'espressione inorridita dell'amante, che stava disperatamente cercando il modo di ripulirsi. Versò dell'acqua in un catino, immergendovi un panno, e iniziò a strofinarsi vigorosamente con quello.

- Quindi il prezzo del vostro silenzio è che io vi _intrattenga_ a letto quando meglio vi aggrada? - chiese, anche se ben conosceva la risposta; quell'uomo non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

- Precisamente; ma la prossima volta sarò io ad avervi, tenetelo bene a mente. - gli giunse la conferma ai suoi timori.

Il Principe si fece scivolare a sua volta giù dal letto, appoggiando i piedi a terra con attenzione e testando quanti danni aveva subito stavolta dopo quell'amplesso piuttosto violento. Appena fu certo di potersi reggere, avanzò zoppicando verso di lui, le labbra distese in un sorriso compiaciuto.

Lord Howard gli scoccò uno sguardo truce.

- Non crediate per questo di avere una qualche relazione amorosa con me, Altezza. - mise in chiaro mentre si asciugava. - Voi non mi piacete.

_"E ora che conosco le vostre inclinazioni, mi piacete anche meno_," avrebbe voluto aggiungere, pensando alla povera Principessa Alina, destinata probabilmente a sposarlo.

- Ma tu piaci a me, Howard. - ritorse il Principe, offrendo un'espressione sarcastica. - Questo è ciò che conta. Ora, suggerirei di ripulirci meglio che con una bacinella d'acqua, entrambi abbiamo dei compiti cui attendere per i quali è necessario essere presentabili. Non hai un bagno?

Lord Howard non replicò all'insinuazione riguardo l'irrilevanza dei suoi sentimenti; si limitò a passare un telo di cotone pulito all'uomo, indicandogli la brocca con l'acqua.

- Solo nelle stanze dei nobili di alto rango c'è un bagno privato. - rispose in tono piatto, recuperando i propri abiti da terra. - Dovrete accontentarvi. Rivestitevi e andatevene, badando che non vi vedano.

Detto questo s'allacciò il mantello a tracolla e si accinse a lasciare la stanza, considerando la conversazione conclusa, ma la voce divertita del Principe lo richiamò, facendolo voltare con espressione sgomenta.

- Fossi in te, riterrei saggio coprire quelle orecchie, Howard. - suggerì questi, sollevando un sopracciglio in maniera eloquente.

L'aveva completamente rimosso! Con tutte le emozioni che si agitavano in lui riguardo il giacere con quell'uomo, aveva smesso di pensare al suo problema più pressante! Si fermò di colpo, ponderando le alternative che aveva. Ora che ci faceva caso, per qualche assurda ragione nel momento stesso in cui il Principe l'aveva baciato i sintomi della trasformazione erano svaniti del tutto. Si sentiva bene... Portò una mano a toccarsi un orecchio, confermando che era ancora a punta. Era ancora per metà demone, purtroppo.

- Come avete fermato la trasformazione? - chiese a bruciapelo.

Neah inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato, lasciando ricadere il telo nel catino; il suo bel capitano era anche intelligente, non credeva ci sarebbe arrivato. Si mostrò molto compiaciuto della cosa, ma scrollò ugualmente le spalle con sufficienza.

- Probabile sia merito di ciò che ho usato per impedire che mi contagiassi. - rispose, restando sul vago. Si chinò poi sui propri abiti, estraendo qualcosa da una delle tasche interne, spezzandolo e lanciando all'altro il frammento. - Consideralo un regalo.

Lord Howard afferrò al volo l'oggetto, sgranando gli occhi appena riconobbe cosa stringeva in mano. Com'era possibile che un nobile libertino come quello possedesse anche le conoscenze necessarie per capire di cosa lui avesse bisogno per curarsi? A meno che anche lui... Gli tornò alla mente l'immagine del ladruncolo-demone e si chiese se per caso non avesse giocato lo stesso scherzo che aveva fatto a lui anche al Principe. Rivolse a quest'ultimo un'occhiata sospettosa.

- Mandragora... - mormorò con reverenza. - Inutile che vi chieda dove l'avete presa, vero?

Una sonora risata gli disse che era così. L'uomo terminò di lavarsi, iniziando a rivestirsi con una certa premura. A occhio e croce era in ritardo di oltre due ore, la Principessa Alina di certo sarebbe stata furiosa con lui. Però ne era valsa la pena... Eccome se ne era valsa la pena!

- Sbrigatevi a usarla, piuttosto. - raccomandò al suo 'amato', guardandolo annodarsi una bandana dietro la nuca per coprire l'imbarazzante segreto e uscire subito dopo in tutta fretta.

Neah sogghignò. Le cose non potevano andare meglio, anche se il buon cugino Thiago non sarebbe stato affatto d'accordo con lui.

.

.

Lady Alina era furiosa. Aspettava il Principe di Evora-Beja da oltre due ore e ancora non si riusciva a capire dove fosse finito. Non si trovava nelle sue stanze, il soldato che aveva mandato da lui a vedere cosa lo trattenesse era tornato a riferire che ogni tentativo di ottenere una risposta s'era rivelato vano. Anche l'altro Principe risultava irreperibile al momento, per cui nessuno sapeva come comportarsi.

L'unico che stava facendo salti di gioia per l'accaduto era il fratello della Principessa, Kong-Li, il quale, non troppo ben nascosto accanto alle scuderie, si fregava le mani con aria compiaciuta. L'appuntamento era andato a monte nella maniera maggiormente conveniente per lui, cioè con Alina terribilmente arrabbiata, il che significava che non avrebbe voluto mai più rivedere il pretendente.

Tuttavia, la gioia di Kong-Li fu di breve durata, perché giusto mentre la sorella aveva appena ordinato di far rientrare i cavalli, il figliol prodigo faceva la sua comparsa all'orizzonte, zoppicando vistosamente.

- Neah! - chiamò Lady Alina nel vederlo arrancare verso di lei, il tono estremamente preoccupato, correndo immediatamente verso il Principe. - Che ti è successo?

Kong-Li storse il naso nel sentire l'amata sorella riferirsi al maledetto intruso con tanta confidenza. Da quando erano passati al chiamarsi per nome quei due?

Prima di risponderle il Principe Neah le strinse le mani, fissandola intensamente.

- Non è nulla - disse, sorridendole - ho avuto un piccolo incidente. Sono mortificato per il ritardo, Alina.

- Oh, mio Dio, devi subito farti vedere dal medico di corte! - esclamò lei, facendo un cenno alla guardia più vicina.

Neah rabbrividì al pensiero; il medico di corte che si figurava il perché del suo zoppicare... no, escluso.

- Mi sono solo slogato una caviglia scivolando nel bagno, niente di così tragico da necessitare di un dottore. - rassicurò subito la sua supposta 'promessa sposa'. - Devo essere svenuto per la caduta... sono davvero desolato di averti fatto aspettare tanto.

Alina l'abbracciò, sollevata di sapere di non essere stata scaricata; ecco perché non aveva risposto alla sua guardia, povero caro... Neah offrì un sorriso imbarazzato e la Principessa ricambiò con uno radioso.

- Te la senti ugualmente di cavalcare? - domandò, ansiosa.

Sapeva che era un pessima idea, ma non aveva scusanti, doveva andare. Senza contare che Thiago l'avrebbe ucciso se fosse venuto a sapere per quale motivo la sua passeggiata a cavallo era stata annullata... Doveva proprio farlo.

- Certamente, mia cara. Andiamo quando vuoi. - assicurò, figurandosi già quanto sarebbe stato entusiasta della cosa il suo fondo schiena.

Alina piroettò su sé stessa, felice, facendosi passare il frustino e ordinando agli scudieri di avvicinare i cavalli. Quindi montò in arcione con movimento fluido, la sua tenuta da cavallerizza, piena d'oro, che brillava sotto la luce del sole di mezzogiorno.

- Seguiteci con le ceste da pic-nic! - comandò agli scudieri, spronando il cavallo al galoppo.

Neah, imprecando fra sé per la sua malasorte, la seguì immediatamente.

.

.

La cena si svolse senza incidenti, anzi, Neah fu particolarmente soddisfatto di trovare Lord Howard seduto accanto al Principe Kanda, apparentemente in perfetta forma. Scambiò con l'uomo un'occhiata complice, che questi restituì con sufficienza. Doveva aver seguito il suo consiglio e fatto buon uso della radice di Mandragora, spezzando la maledizione. Peccato che con lui funzionasse solo come palliativo, visto che il suo problema era sensibilmente diverso...

- Maestà.

Thiago si alzò da tavola, inchinandosi verso Re Theodore. Neah fece altrettanto, soffermandosi però un breve istante per baciare la mano della Principessa Alina, sulla quale brillava l'anello che le aveva dato quel pomeriggio. Notò l'occhiata omicida del fratello, pregustando il momento in cui si sarebbe liberato di lui, più tardi quella stessa sera.

A quel punto anche il Principe Kanda si congedò dal Re e dai fratelli; scortato da Lord Howard, s'incamminò in direzione delle sue stanze, imitato quasi subito da Lady Alina e suo fratello. Rimasto solo con Lord Malcom, il Re portò la conversazione sulla politica interna del regno, impaziente di discutere sui vantaggi che il matrimonio della figlia avrebbe comportato. Argomento che il Primo Ministro era molto ansioso di discutere.

- Tutto procede per il meglio, Maestà! - assicurò al Re, mostrandosi fiero dei progressi fatti. - Lady Alina pare apprezzare molto il Principe Neah, credo che non farà difficoltà. Avete notato l'anello?

Re Theodore annuì, l'espressione commossa; non vedeva l'ora di ascoltare i dettagli. Presto avrebbe avuto un nuovo figliolo sotto il suo tetto.

.

.

Un trio alquanto sospetto attendeva in un punto isolato dei giardini reali, confabulando sommessamente. Due dei membri erano i Principi di Evora-Beja, il terzo il loro terribile tirapiedi sfregiato, Ak'ram, che si apprestava a fare rapporto. Riferì di aver sorvegliato il Principe Kanda per tutto il giorno, approfittando del tempo durante cui questi si esercitava con la spada per far posizionare i suoi uomini all'interno del castello e fuori. Ora erano pronti a catturarlo non appena fosse giunto il momento. Tuttavia, per il Principe Kong-Li Thiago preferiva qualcosa di meno cruento, visto che dovevano rapirlo dentro le mura del castello.

Ascoltò il resoconto di Ak'ram, coordinando un segnale e un luogo nel quale portare entrambi i Principi prima di trasferirli a Evora-Beja, dove lo zio avrebbe avuto buona cura di loro. Quindi, lasciò che tornasse a occuparsi del bersaglio principale, il Principe Kanda.

Attesero con pazienza che ogni lume nel castello fosse spento e, quando il silenzio della notte non fu più disturbato dai rumori della vita di corte né da quelli delle ronde di guardia, Thiago decise che era tempo di agire.

- Neah, è il momento. - sussurrò, appartandosi per preparare un incantesimo.

Il cugino annuì, ruotando la gemma dell'anello che portava al dito e sollevando la mano verso il castello. Una luce brillò per un istante all'interno della pietra, poi svanì e tutto tornò buio e silenzio.

Dopo diversi minuti di attesa infine si udì un calpestio di passi sull'erba, leggeri e lenti. Una fanciulla in camicia da notte emerse da dietro una siepe di rose bianche, muovendosi come in trance verso la mano tesa che la chiamava. L'afferrò, fissandone il proprietario con occhi vuoti; Neah sorrise, trionfante, guidandola sempre più a fondo nel labirinto di rose bianche, fermandosi infine davanti a una siepe particolarmente fitta. Strinse entrambe le mani della Principessa Alina, fingendo di stare per baciarla.

Fu allora che un uomo piuttosto alto schizzò fuori da una delle siepi adiacenti, la bocca spalancata nell'atto di gridare, senza però emettere alcun suono. Aveva i capelli scuri legati in un corto codino e bizzarri occhialetti rettangolari scesi sulla punta del naso, cosa che lo identificava senz'ombra di dubbio (se il suo comportamento non fosse stato prova sufficiente) come il Principe Kong-Li.

Questi si rese conto del silenzio innaturale che regnava tutt'attorno troppo tardi, quando ormai era entrato nel raggio dell'incantesimo di Thiago e non aveva più alcun modo di fuggire. Appena il suo piede destro toccò terra oltre il roseto un cerchio di luce dorata lo avvolse. La luce crebbe verticalmente formando un reticolato, che in pochi attimi si trasformò in una gabbia dorata chiusa da un tetto a cupola.

Kong-Li si guardò attorno, confuso e spaventato, cercando la sorella e non vedendola più da nessuna parte. Ciò che vide, invece, fu il Principe Thiago di Evora-Beja che avanzava verso la gabbia, appoggiandosi a essa con un ghigno malevolo sul bel volto abbronzato. Indossava abiti sfarzosi, di un color bianco-argenteo che brillava sotto la luce della luna, ormai quasi piena, e sul suo petto faceva bella mostra di sé un amuleto d'ambra viola, incastonato in una cornice d'argento. Kong-Li spalancò gli occhi, comprendendo di essersi infilato in una trappola, che tutta la richiesta della mano di Alina era soltanto un inganno. Afferrò alle sbarre, ordinando al Principe di liberarlo immediatamente.

- Principe Thiago, che significa questo? Aprite la gabbia, oppure ve ne farò pentire amaramente! - gridò, ma di nuovo non un suono gli uscì dalle labbra.

Thiago parve ridacchiare, poi si allontanò di qualche passo dalle sbarre, portando una mano al monile d'ambra che gli chiudeva il mantello e sfiorandone la gemma. Una luce rossa si sprigionò dalla gabbia, investendo il progioniero al suo interno, che cadde a terra privo di sensi; quindi la prigione si dissolse.

- Skin - chiamò allora Thiago, e un omaccione alto e massiccio uscì dal suo nascondiglio dietro un albero - occupati di lui.

L'energumeno annuì, caricandosi in spalla il prigioniero e avviandosi verso le mura di cinta del castello, dove lo attendeva il resto delle guardie dei due Principi. In quel momento ricomparve anche Neah, con in braccio la Principessa Alina, priva di sensi.

- Un grandioso successo, cugino. - disse, e Thiago sorrise di rimando.

- Andiamo, bisogna riportare Lady Alina nelle sue stanze. Poi andremo a dormire anche noi.

Sfiorò ancora una volta la gemma sul suo petto, facendo cenno a Neah di mantenere il silenzio; i due s'incamminarono poi con passo veloce verso l'ingresso principale del castello, immerso nel sonno.

.

.

Non appena Sua Altezza, con il favore del buio, riuscì ancora una volta a scappare per incontrare il giovane popolano, Ak'ram lo seguì con il gruppetto di mercenari che aveva assoldato, come stabilito. Ordinò loro di attendere il suo ritorno in un punto strategico lungo la strada che conduceva al villaggio, quindi procedette solo.

Era solo una questione di tempo e pazienza; se li lasciava bere a sufficienza, al momento dell'attacco i due giovani non avrebbero avuto la stessa presenza di spirito nel reagire. Pagare l'oste di una delle taverne per drogare le loro birre garantiva semplicemente che le cose sarebbero andate proprio in quel modo. Passata la mezzanotte il Principe era già a mal partito, contrariamente al suo accompagnatore; molto strano, ma alla fine irrilevante. Quel pezzente, Lavi, era sacrificabile. Il suo ruolo sarebbe terminato nel momento stesso in cui avesse portato l'amico nel punto dove loro avevano previsto l'agguato.

- Stasera sei proprio messo male, Yuu... - commentò Lavi, passandosi un braccio del giovane attorno al collo e sorreggendolo mentre lo costringeva a camminare. - Non ti reggi in piedi. Coraggio, ti riporto a casa.

Questi rispose con un grugnito, aggrappandosi per quanto le forze gli consentivano a colui che lo sosteneva. Zoppicando, i due imboccarono la strada che conduceva al castello.

- Lavi... - mormorò a un certo punto Kanda. - Fermati... devo...

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che fu costretto ad appoggiarsi all'albero più vicino per vomitare. Lavi gli tenne ferma la testa, facendo sì che i suoi lunghi capelli non finissero nel mezzo, cosa di cui il giovane fu estremamente grato. Per un attimo rimase boccheggiante, in ginocchio.

- Non trattenerti, Yuu; vedrai che dopo ti sentirai meglio. - gli disse Lavi; lui fece cenno di star bene e cercò di rialzarsi da solo, appoggiandosi sulla sua spada, ma alla fine dovette ancora una volta accettare il sostegno dell'amico.

Si sentiva stordito, ogni suono gli giungeva ovattato e distante. Aveva la vista appannata, tanto che nemmeno si accorse del momento in cui lasciarono il sentiero principale per addentrarsi nel bosco e giungere non visti al muro dal quale era solito uscire dal castello.

Erano entrambi troppo concentrati sul camminare nella giusta direzione per accorgersi dei movimenti intorno a loro e quando infine i sensi acuti di Lavi percepirono che qualcosa non andava si rivelò essere ormai tardi. Mani decise li afferrarono e Kanda fu strappato dalle sue braccia, imbavagliato e incappucciato; uno dei briganti mascherati allora si avvicinò a lui brandendo una spada, e Lavi capì quanto grave fosse la situazione. Si lasciò cadere a terra pretendendo di perdere i sensi e, quando la stretta su di lui s'allentò quel tanto che bastava, con uno strattone riuscì a liberarsi, scampando al fendente del terzo assalitore.

- Che diavolo state facendo, prendetelo e uccidetelo! - gridò quello che doveva essere il capo.

Lavi non perse tempo, rotolò fuori portata e poi con un balzo prodigioso si arrampicò sull'albero più vicino, nascondendosi fra i rami, complice il buio. Doveva fargli credere di non essere più lì se voleva avere una possibilità di salvare Yuu. Trattenne il fiato e si strinse al ramo su cui era più forte che poteva. Gli energumeni mascherati si guardarono attorno, sorpresi.

- Capo, è scomparso! Il bastardo è scappato! - esclamò uno di loro. Si udì un'imprecazione in una lingua ignota.

- All'inferno quel pezzente, portate la carrozza e caricateci il nostro amico, tra poco avrà compagnia! - ordinò l'uomo dal fisico minuto che chiamavano capo, trascinando con sé il prigioniero che aveva appena legato e indicando il gruppetto di loschi figuri in arrivo.

Uno di loro, un omaccione alto due metri, portava in spalla qualcuno, anch'egli legato, ma come un salame. Afferrò il poveretto e lo gettò a terra, nello stesso momento in cui una piccola carrozza coperta arrancava lungo il sentiero boschivo.

- Dov'è la spada di Sua Altezza, è merce di scambio anche quella! - gridò ancora il capo-brigante, ma nessuno seppe dirgli niente. - Maledizione, deve averla presa lo straccione! - esclamò con rabbia. - Non importa, caricateli e andiamo! - comandò, indicando i due prigionieri.

Qualche minuto più tardi, cinque dei briganti se ne andavano con i prigionieri nella carrozza. Ecco, questo era il momento, si disse Lavi. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare solo due di loro: l'uomo a cassetta e quello che li seguiva a cavallo. Se si muoveva in fretta, poteva farcela e poi gestire gli altri tre separatamente una volta fermata la carrozza. Non potevano galoppare in mezzo al bosco, la cosa giocava a suo vantaggio.

Dimostrando un'agilità prodigiosa, saltò da un ramo all'altro seguendo il percorso dei rapitori e, una volta raggiunti, balzò sul tetto della carrozza, sorprendendo il cocchiere; lo gettò in strada mentre ne prendeva il posto, fermando poi i cavalli. Non ebbe però il tempo di scendere, che gli altri briganti erano già usciti per capire che stesse accadendo.

- Tu, bastardo! - sentì gridare dietro di sé.

In un batter d'occhio si trovò addosso il capo del drappello, che era anche quello che aveva ordinato la sua uccisione poco prima, a giudicare dalla voce.

L'uomo lo attaccò senza esitazione e Lavi non riuscì a schivare del tutto il primo fendente, ritrovandosi uno squarcio sul petto. Il laccio con cui s'era messo a tracolla la spada di Kanda nel caos dell'agguato fu reciso e la preziosa arma cadde in terra con un tonfo sordo.

Il dolore della ferita gli fece perdere la testa e Lavi lasciò che la furia prendesse il sopravvento sulla razionalità. Raccolse la spada da terra con uno scatto fulmineo sorprendendo l'assalitore e la brandì come un bastone, deviando l'affondo successivo di questi e saltandogli addosso con una velocità inumana. Bloccò con le gambe i movimenti dell'uomo, che però fece scattare un dispositivo nel bracciale che indossava, liberando una lama con la quale colpì il nemico dove poteva.

Lavi grugnì di dolore ma non allentò la presa di un millimetro e mentre il suo avversario si divincolava inutilmente come un forsennato, gli spezzò il collo con un gesto secco.

I briganti superstiti gridarono di rabbia e fecero per gettarsi sull'uccisore di chi li aveva ingaggiati, ma quando questi si voltò verso di loro restarono paralizzati. Accosciato sopra il cadavere dell'uomo appena ucciso, sembrava una belva pronta a difendere il suo pasto, il respiro affannoso e l'espressione chiaramente fuori di sé.

- È un demone! - gridò uno dei superstiti. - Guardate i suoi capelli rossi! Possiede il retaggio! È maledetto!

Simili esclamazioni passarono di bocca in bocca e tutti i superstiti fuggirono a gambe levate, lasciando la carrozza incustodita. I cavalli, percependo l'aura di Lavi, iniziarono ad agitarsi e scalpitare, pronti a scappare a loro volta al minimo movimento ostile. Il giovane scosse la testa, cercando di riprendere il controllo.

- Avevo i capelli rossi anche prima... - borbottò fra sé, contrariato.

Prese un grosso respiro, che lo fece gemere di dolore a causa del lungo taglio sul torace, e si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto solo allora di aver ucciso il capo dei briganti. Curioso, gli tolse la maschera; ora che lo vedeva senza poteva ben capire perché i suoi sgherri lo temessero tanto: il suo viso deturpato esprimeva una crudeltà innata.

Gli sbuffi ansiosi dei cavalli gli dissero che se non liberava Yuu al più presto rischiava di dover rincorrere nuovamente la carrozza, questa volta in una folle corsa tra gli alberi. Non aveva il tempo di leccarsi le ferite, ci avrebbe pensato una volta al sicuro. Lentamente, facendo un giro largo per non indispettire ulteriormente gli animali, si portò dietro la carrozza, schizzando dentro appena a distanza utile.

C'erano due prigionieri distesi sul fondo della carrozza, entrambi legati, incappucciati e privi di sensi. Lavi rimosse loro i drappi per essere certo, visto il buio, di non sbagliare persona e, una volta riconosciuto l'amico lo slegò e gli tolse il bavaglio, accingendosi a prenderlo in braccio. Si fermò a metà del gesto, lanciando un'occhiata all'altro uomo; non poteva lasciarlo così, doveva liberarlo. Anche se non sapeva chi fosse, meritava pure lui una possibilità di cavarsela. Tagliò anche le sue corde e poi abbracciò Yuu. Il resto quell'uomo poteva farlo da solo appena fosse rinvenuto.

Adesso la priorità era portare Yuu in un posto sicuro e al momento gli veniva in mente solo la casa in cui viveva con il nonno. Sapeva bene che questi non ne sarebbe stato entusiasta, considerato quanto poteva rivelarsi pericoloso per tutti. Si avvicinava il giorno maledetto e ancora non avevano trovato una soluzione. Sospirò, afflitto.

Stava per avviarsi lungo il sentiero, quando si ricordò della spada di Yuu; tornò verso il cadavere per cercarla, di certo l'aveva lasciata cadere lì dopo la fine della battaglia. Non gli fu difficile ritrovarla e, già che c'era, decise di prendere uno dei cavalli in prestito; due su un cavallo avrebbero attirato meno attenzione di qualcuno che trasportava qualcun altro in braccio.

Tuttavia, la sua manovra per staccare l'animale di testa spaventò definitivamente i compagni di quadriga. Così, appena Lavi ebbe messo l'amico, ancora svenuto, in arcione, preparandosi a montare accanto a lui, gli altri tre cavalli partirono al galoppo, inoltrandosi nel bosco, trascinando via la carrozza.

Lavi maledisse la propria disattenzione, ma non poteva farci nulla; se avesse perso tempo dietro all'altro rapito li avrebbero di sicuro trovati. I fuggitivi erano certamente tornati indietro, dando l'allarme. Sarebbero venuti altri a cercarli, non c'era da illudersi. Spronò il cavallo, dirigendo al galoppo verso la città, Yuu saldamente stretto contro di sé.


	4. Chapter 4: Notte Maledetta

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 4: Notte Maledetta**

.

.

Altri occhi stavano assistendo a quella scaramuccia, molto, molto lontano dal regno di Astanglia, e il loro proprietario non era affatto contento di come erano andate le cose. L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, l'espressione estremamente contrariata.

- A quanto pare la mia marionetta si è rotta... - commentò fra sé, passando una mano più volte, avanti e indietro, sopra un globo di vetro ormai opaco. - Dannatissimo moccioso dal pelo rosso! Chi diavolo sei per riuscire a uccidere così facilmente il mio pupillo? - esclamò poi con rabbia, estraendo il coltello dalla cintura e incidendosi il palmo della mano. Una smorfia di dolore accompagnò quel gesto, mentre l'uomo protendeva il braccio in avanti. - Ora devo trovare il modo di ripararla e non sarà facile.

Lasciò gocciolare il sangue dal taglio sulla sfera di vetro e questa l'inghiottì producendo una debole luminescenza. Parole magiche in una lingua ignota riempirono il silenzio della stanza; la ferita svanì e il globo intensificò la sua luce. D'un tratto le immagini della foresta ripresero a riempirlo; il suo padrone allora chiuse gli occhi e vi posò sopra entrambe le mani, concentrandosi con il pensiero sul proprio obiettivo.

_"Torna a casa,"_ ordinò.

Subito dopo la sfera si spense e l'uomo restò seduto dov'era, appoggiandosi pesantemente allo schienale dell'imponente trono, il volto oscurato da un torvo e meditabondo cipiglio.

.

.

La vita notturna del villaggio stava lasciando il posto al silenzio dei dormienti e le strade andavano diventando via via deserte, restituendo una sensazione di calma innaturale.

Lavi abbandonò il cavallo in un vicolo e, passatosi un braccio dell'amico svenuto intorno al collo, lo trascinò come se fosse ubriaco fino alla casa in cui viveva. Girò la chiave nella toppa con movimenti febbrili, scivolando all'interno al buio e chiudendo gli scuri subito dopo aver depositato Kanda sul proprio letto. Il giovane gemette piano, agitandosi appena, ma non riprese conoscenza. Dopo alcuni minuti in cui stette immobile con tutti i sensi all'erta, Lavi si decise ad accendere un lume, tenendo la fiamma il più bassa possibile, di modo da poter controllare se Kanda fosse in qualche modo ferito.

Una volta certo che stesse bene, a parte la botta in testa che aveva ricevuto, si lasciò cadere su una sedia, apprestandosi a vegliare l'amico fino a che non si fosse ripreso. Ogni rumore sospetto lo metteva in allarme, ogni luce che si avvicinava lo faceva correre di scatto alla finestra. Quella manciata di ore gli parve un'eternità, finché, esausto, scivolò suo malgrado nel sonno, seduto accanto a Kanda.

.

La luce del sole filtrava appena dagli scuri, gettando la stanza in una sorta di penombra; si era fatto giorno, constatò Lavi lasciandosi andare a uno sbadiglio gigantesco. La figura sul letto si mosse appena, emettendo un breve gemito di dolore.

- Dove sono? - chiese, cercando di mettersi seduta.

- Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, sollevato di vederlo in sé, precipitandosi verso il letto. - Stai bene?

Kanda lasciò vagare lo sguardo dal soffitto lungo le pareti della stanza, prima di focalizzarlo sul giovane in piedi accanto a lui. Si portò una mano alla testa, massaggiandosi il punto dov'era stato colpito. Se Lavi si trovava lì con lui, vivo, questo significava che in qualche modo erano riusciti a sfuggire ai briganti e presumibilmente quella era la sua casa.

- Cos'è successo? - chiese ancora, notando le finestre chiuse e nessuna luce accesa. Lavi non gli rispose, continuava a fissarlo con aria ansiosa mista a delusione e in qualche misura a dolore. Kanda sospirò, roteando gli occhi con fare irritato. - Sto bene, contento? Ho la testa che pulsa come se mi avesse calpestato un branco di cavalli, ma sopravviverò.

Lavi gli sorrise e l'abbracciò di slancio, cosa che Kanda gradì assai poco, cercando immediatamente di liberarsi, ma non fu necessario. Le braccia che l'avevano stretto subito si ritrassero e l'espressione del loro proprietario mutò da lieta a ferita. Accese un lume per affrontare la questione faccia a faccia.

- Sai benissimo cos'è successo, Yuu; hanno tentato di rapirti. - disse, serio; un atteggiamento che contrastava molto con quello sempre allegro che aveva di solito. - Perché mi hai mentito? - chiese subito dopo in tono amaro, senza aspettare la reazione del giovane. - Credevo fossimo amici... Avevi detto di essere figlio di un soldato della guardia, invece ho sentito quegli uomini chiamarti Sua Altezza. Sei un nobile, vero? - Kanda fu colto alla sprovvista da quelle domande. Non si era reso conto di stare conducendo un gioco pericoloso lasciando il castello di nascosto e non s'aspettava che qualcuno volesse catturarlo. Meno ancora aveva considerato di poter ferire i sentimenti di Lavi nascondendogli la verità su di sé; credeva di proteggerlo e invece aveva ottenuto l'effetto contrario. Distolse lo sguardo, a disagio, e Lavi continuò: - In questo caso, io sono stato solo uno svago per te? Volevi farti due risate sulla vita di noi popolani? Avrei dovuto capirlo subito. Prima mi dici il tuo nome e poi non vuoi che lo usi... Yuu. Yuu e basta, senza darmi un'alternativa. Come dovrei chiamarti, eh? Sono stato davvero stupido a non accorgermene. Pensi che non sia degno di pronunciarlo, è così? È così, _Yuu_? - incalzò il giovane davanti a sé, che ora sentiva come un estraneo. Vedendo che non otteneva risposta gli prese il viso con la mano per costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia mentre parlava. - Chi sei veramente?

Kanda ne afferrò la mano e l'allontanò da sé, rivolgendo a Lavi un'occhiata risentita. Nessuno aveva mai osato parlargli così! D'accordo, gli aveva mentito, ma per delle ottime ragioni. Ragioni che includevano la sicurezza di entrambi, anche se, probabilmente, a un certo punto avrebbe dovuto dimostrargli la sua fiducia rivelando chi era veramente... Riguardo il suo nome di battesimo però non intendeva ragioni.

- Ero ubriaco quella sera, per quello ti ho rivelato il mio nome. Io... detesto che mi si chiami per nome, va bene? - scattò, alzando involontariamente la voce, salvo poi pentirsene immediatamente dopo. - Era una cosa che faceva mia madre; e ora mio padre... - terminò in tono pacato. Lavi assunse un'espressione ancora più ferita, al che Kanda roteò gli occhi, esasperato; non c'era verso con lui, alla fine doveva sempre cedere. - D'accordo; tu puoi chiamarmi per nome, contento?

Lavi scosse la testa; sì era contento, ma nella stessa misura non lo era. Questo significava che se Yuu fosse stato in sé gli avrebbe probabilmente dato un nome fasullo, la qual cosa lo feriva anche più profondamente. Aveva creduto che il loro legame fosse in qualche modo speciale...

- Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Perché mi hai mentito? - ripeté, fissando il giovane dritto negli occhi, stavolta evitando di pronunciare il suo prezioso nome. Cosa che Kanda non mancò di notare, e un flebile sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

- Cosa volevi ti dicessi? Che mi sentivo prigioniero al castello e desideravo provare la vita di una persona normale? Che volevo sapere cosa significa avere un amico vero? - esclamò, un ghigno amaro che si faceva strada sui suoi lineamenti perfetti. - Se ti avessi detto la verità non mi avresti creduto; oppure ti saresti sentito in soggezione e non mi avresti trattato come un tuo pari. Ora so che mi sbagliavo. - concluse, tendendo la mano verso Lavi, sperando che accettasse quell'invito a fare pace. - Mi dispiace, Lavi.

Il giovane parve pensieroso per un istante, prima di afferrare quella mano protesa; onestamente, ora che aveva sentito le sue ragioni, non poteva dar torto a Yuu. Se avesse scelto di presentarsi vestito in abiti sfarzosi per prima cosa si sarebbe attirato addosso l'attenzione di ogni tagliagole nel raggio di chilometri; secondariamente, lui non avrebbe mai considerato di abbordarlo sapendolo un nobile. Anzi, a dirla tutta, probabilmente avrebbe cercato di derubarlo lui stesso... Sembrare un popolano invece gli aveva permesso di visitare la città, di viverla come uno dei suoi abitanti; senza creare clamore scatenando qualche rissa. Forse anche lui gli doveva delle scuse, dopotutto; ma Yuu lo stava guardando con un'espressione così indecifrabile che non poté evitare di fare tutto un altro genere di dichiarazione.

- Quindi... siamo realmente amici? Voglio dire, tu mi consideri tuo amico? Davvero? - chiese, timoroso della possibile risposta. Teneva a Yuu davvero tanto, forse più del dovuto, come soleva ricordargli suo nonno.

Kanda annuì, le labbra che gli s'incurvavano in un debole sorriso; Lavi sorrise a sua volta, raggiante. Per un momento le loro mani restarono unite, poi Kanda parve nuovamente a disagio e ritrasse la propria.

- Hai... un bagno qui? - chiese dopo qualche istante di scomodo silenzio.

- Oh, certo! Ti ci accompagno subito! - si affrettò a offrirsi Lavi, tendendogli le braccia e aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Kanda però pretese di camminare da solo. - Sai come funziona, vero? Devi solo... insomma, c'è una fossa sotto per... - Kanda gli scoccò un'occhiata truce e lui ritenne meglio cambiare subito discorso. - Hai fame? Ti preparo qualcosa? - propose con entusiasmo mentre camminavano, cercando di non sembrare lui stesso in imbarazzo per la situazione.

Quando però passò all'amico un lume da portare con sé nel piccolo bagno, questi sgranò gli occhi nel realizzare cosa effettivamente fossero le macchie sulla sua camicia stracciata

- Lavi! Stai sanguinando! - esclamò allarmato.

Lui però si limitò a ridacchiare, facendogli segno di non preoccuparsi, dichiarazione di fronte alla quale Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

- Sto bene, Yuu, davvero. - assicurò con convinzione. - È solo un graffio, me lo sono procurato mentre scappavamo.

Quindi, come supponeva, era stato solo grazie a lui se era ancora vivo; ma in che maniera aveva potuto Lavi tener testa a tutti quei briganti da solo? Kanda voleva assolutamente sapere cosa fosse realmente accaduto la sera prima.

- Graffio o no, quando ho fatto qui ti fai bendare e poi mi racconti tutto davanti a un buon pranzo. - pretese, frugandosi poi in tasca ed estraendone diverse monete d'oro. Ne porse una a Lavi. - Ho ancora soldi a sufficienza per offrire io, va' a comprare qualcosa di appetitoso.

Lavi annuì, sorridendo felice; afferrò una casacca lisa e l'indossò per coprire la camicia lacera, quindi socchiuse la porta, uscendo soltanto dopo che fu sicuro non ci fosse pericolo.

.

.

Lord Howard si svegliò puntuale come ogni mattina e appena mise a fuoco la propria stanza sospirò, sollevato; per una volta era solo nel suo comodo letto. Si lavò nel catino e poi indossò la sua uniforme, uscendo per andare come ogni giorno a prendere servizio dal Principe Kanda, pronto a scortarlo per le sue esercitazioni mattutine.

Bussò alla porta, annunciandosi al Principe per farsi riconoscere, altrimenti non avrebbe mai risposto; sapeva essere molto dispettoso, a volte.

- Principe Kanda, Lord Howard Von Lang a rapporto, è l'ora della vostra sessione d'addestramento mattutina. - recitò di nuovo Lord Howard, non avendo ricevuto alcuna conferma al primo tentativo. Ancora niente, molto strano. Prese un profondo respiro; quella mattina il Principe voleva giocare con lui, a quanto pareva. - Altezza, sto entrando. Per favore non assalitemi.

Aprì la porta con cautela, ma nessun rumore faceva intendere che vi fosse qualcuno all'interno; avanzò, guardingo, scrutando ogni angolo per scongiurare un agguato. Niente. Il Principe Kanda non era lì. Notò il letto rifatto. Probabilmente si era nascosto da qualche parte nel palazzo per fare i suoi comodi e sarebbe ricomparso appena finito, come sempre.

Lord Howard sospirò; non gli restava che procedere con i suoi compiti senza Sua Altezza. Proseguì quindi verso i quartieri della guardia reale per incontrarsi con il suo capitano e informarlo della situazione.

La piazza d'armi era affollata di guardie come ogni mattina; Lord Mark le passava in rassegna assegnando loro mansioni e chiamava a sé le matricole per organizzarne l'addestramento. Appena lo vide, solo, gli si fece incontro, l'aria quasi divertita.

- Pare che questa mattina il Principe Kanda faccia i capricci, Mark. - riferì, l'aria ammusita; l'altro rise di gusto, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

- Ogni tanto ha la luna più storta del solito, Howard, lo sai. - commentò in tono divertito. L'amico scosse la testa con disapprovazione e lui continuò. - Non è grave, quando gli sarà passata riapparirà. Frattanto, che ne dici di prendere il suo posto?

Quella proposta era la notizia migliore che avesse ricevuto negli ultimi giorni. Era davvero parecchio tempo che non combatteva con Lord Mark, non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire quell'occasione. Gli rivolse un'occhiata penetrante e sul suo viso si fece strada un sorriso compiaciuto.

- Certamente, Mark. - rispose, estraendo la spada e mettendosi in guardia.

Tutta la guarnigione fu colta di sorpresa dal cambiamento di programma, chiedendosene la ragione, ma nondimeno accalcandosi intorno ai duellanti, ansiosa di assistere a un duello coi fiocchi.

.

.

La Principessa Alina passeggiava in giardino, piuttosto contrariata dal sogno che l'aveva visitata quella notte; Neah che la incontrava lì, nel roseto, e cercava di baciarla. Non credeva di poter fare sogni così audaci, evidentemente il giovane Principe aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore... Qualche attimo dopo lo vide arrivare, sorridente come al solito, seguito da un paio di uomini della sua guardia personale.

- Alina, buongiorno! - le augurò subito, porgendole il braccio perché si appoggiasse a lui. - Cosa preferisci fare oggi? Passeggiamo fra i roseti?

Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono e un leggero rossore le imporporò le guance. Neah distese le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto. Alina ricordava il loro incontro, esattamente come sperava e, dal momento che si era ridestata nel proprio letto, non v'era dubbio che lo reputasse un sogno. I sogni son desideri, come si dice... e lui s'augurava che la cosa la spingesse più velocemente fra le sue braccia.

- Se vi fa piacere, sono pronta - rispose, offrendogli un timido sorriso - e credo anche sia il momento perfetto, visto che mio fratello ancora non è comparso a spiarci. - aggiunse, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un'adorabile espressione imbronciata.

Dunque anche lei si era accorta di quell'idiota del fratello, eppure non aveva detto una parola. Quale invidiabile spirito di sopportazione! Neah ricambiò il sorriso, congedando le sue guardie e facendo un ampio cenno del braccio verso il labirinto di siepi fiorite, a significare che potevano incamminarsi anche subito. E questa volta non sarebbero stati disturbati, garantito.

.

.

Thiago, camminava avanti e indietro nervosamente, in attesa da più di due ore nel luogo stabilito con Ak'ram perché gli facesse rapporto, ma questi ancora non si era fatto vivo. C'era qualcosa di enormemente sbagliato in tutto ciò. Ak'ram non era mai in ritardo, in nessun caso. Quindi, se ancora non si trovava lì, poteva solo significare che il rapimento era andato storto, tutto o in parte. Dannazione, e lui non era nemmeno in grado di controllare!

Non subito, per lo meno. Avrebbe dovuto attendere il calar della notte per uscire dal castello in segreto e recarsi sul luogo dell'appuntamento a investigare. Frattanto, avrebbe inviato un paio dei suoi uomini al villaggio con qualche incombenza di routine come scusa per giustificarne l'assenza. Avrebbero condotto una ricognizione preliminare e poi all'ora stabilita si sarebbero mossi per raggiungerlo sul luogo incriminato.

Cosa poteva mai essere accaduto? Doveva mettere al corrente anche Neah; sul volto un'espressione scura, Thiago si apprestò ad andare a cercare il cugino.

.

.

Kanda aggrottò la fronte dopo aver ascoltato il racconto dell'amico sugli eventi che l'avevano condotto in casa di lui. Così, Lavi era balzato sul tetto della carrozza da un albero, aveva scalzato il cocchiere e poi ucciso il capo dei briganti, cosa che aveva fatto fuggire tutti gli altri. La storia aveva dell'incredibile, anche considerato il fantomatico 'amuleto della forza' che il giovane diceva di aver usato. Tuttavia, era rimasto ferito da quello che pareva essere stato un colpo di spada, elemento che confermava il suo racconto; e, ovviamente, restava il fatto che entrambi erano liberi e molto vivi. Per quanto impossibile potesse sembrare, la storia doveva essere vera.

- Non puoi tornare al castello, Yuu. Chiunque fossero ci riproveranno e scommetto che non hanno deciso da soli di rapirti. - concluse Lavi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo preoccupato.

Kanda scosse la testa con decisione, finendo di legare il bendaggio attorno al torace del giovane.

- Chi ha detto che intendo tornare da mio padre? - ritorse, sfoggiando un'espressione scaltra. - Resto con te. Almeno finché non saprò di chi mi posso fidare.

Lavi restituì la medesima espressione; credeva che sarebbe stato più difficile convincerlo a rimanere, era davvero sollevato che invece Yuu avesse compreso il pericolo che correva.

- Perfetto, ma questo villaggio è il primo posto dove ti cercheranno, lo sai vero? - chiese, per confermare che l'amico avesse ben chiaro quanto sarebbe stato difficile restare nascosti lì.

- È proprio ciò su cui conto. Quando si accorgeranno che sono sparito manderanno il capitano della mia guardia personale a cercarmi - spiegò, facendo sollevare un sopracciglio a Lavi nel menzionare una 'guardia personale' - e io mi fido ciecamente di quell'uomo. Una volta che avrò parlato con lui, sapremo cosa sta succedendo e potremo agire di conseguenza.

La sua guardia personale. Quindi, come sospettava, Yuu era molto di più di un semplice nobile. Lo guardò con attenzione; non che fosse la prima volta che ne osservava le fattezze, tutt'altro. Adorava il viso di Yuu, i capelli lunghissimi raccolti in una coda bassa, persino il suo essere così scontroso. Era però la prima volta che si soffermava a paragonarlo con la descrizione che la gente faceva di una certa persona... il Principe Kanda.

Lavi si maledisse per la sua incredibile sfortuna. Non c'era una sola possibilità al mondo che alla fine di quella storia potesse restare vicino a Yuu. Scacciò il pensiero, Yuu non l'avrebbe rinnegato, vero?

- Dovremo girare solo di notte, camuffati e mai insieme. - disse, e Kanda annuì, concorde. Aveva sul bel volto imbronciato un'espressione strana, quasi a metà fra perplessa e meditabonda. Lavi abbozzò un sorriso e ne sostenne lo sguardo, deglutendo a vuoto e spostando il proprio altrove subito dopo. - Cosa c'è? Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo?

Kanda scosse la testa, serio. Si era accorto che dal momento in cui aveva menzionato il capitano delle sue guardie Lavi sembrava nervoso; ogni suo gesto appariva impacciato, addirittura forzato, e non riusciva a farsi guardare in viso per più di qualche istante quando gli parlava.

- Sono il Principe di questo regno - affermò - ti stavi domandando questo, no? - chiese poi a bruciapelo, anziché rispondere alla domanda che gli era stata appena posta. - Yuu Kanda di Astanglia, questo è il mio nome completo.

Lavi non parve sorpreso; annuì, tornando infine a incontrare lo sguardo di Kanda e, dopo un momento di pesante silenzio, si alzò per mettere i piatti in cui avevano mangiato nella tinozza in cucina.

- Credevo che il nome del Principe fosse soltanto Kanda. - mormorò, dando le spalle al giovane, che si alzò di scatto, raggiungendolo davanti al lavabo.

Kanda l'osservò spostare su e giù una leva di metallo, finché da un tubo di ferro piegato a gomito a essa collegato non fuoriuscì dell'acqua. Aveva visto lo stesso sistema idraulico a palazzo, l'unica volta che si era avventurato nelle cucine, ma non perse tempo a chiedersi come mai ve ne fosse uno anche in quella casa. Era molto più preoccupato di ciò che Lavi pensava di lui adesso per occuparsi d'altro.

- L'uso del mio primo nome è proibito; la maggior parte dei sudditi di Astanglia nemmeno ne è a conoscenza. - spiegò, a disagio; Lavi si voltò a metà, lanciandogli un'occhiata incredula da sopra la spalla. - Io l'ho proibito. - precisò allora.

Una risata argentina riempì la stanza, lasciando Kanda sconcertato. Due mani gli si posarono sulle spalle e il loro proprietario fece perno su di lui, piegandosi in avanti nel cercare di controllarsi.

- È proprio da te, sai? - disse appena riuscì di nuovo a respirare, divertito dalla faccia corrucciata che lo fissava di rimando, le labbra serrate in una smorfia di disapprovazione.

- Non è divertente. - sibilarono le labbra su detta faccia, e il giovane cui appartenevano allontanò da sé l'impudente che si era permesso di ridere di lui. - Voglio che il mio nome sia privato e non sono tenuto a spiegartene la ragione. - precisò in tono duro.

Lavi cambiò immediatamente espressione, lasciando trasparire in parte disagio e paura di aver davvero detto qualcosa di sconsiderato, in parte la delusione di non essere ancora ritenuto degno di confidenza dall'unica persona che considerava sua amica. Assai più che amica, in verità.

- Mi... mi dispiace, Yuu - disse piano - non intendevo offenderti. Solo che... è così strano scoprire che il tuo migliore amico è in realtà il Principe del regno in cui vivi.

Kanda voltò il viso da un lato, riservando attenzione al muro come se vi fosse chissà cosa di interessante. Si sentiva strano, provava sentimenti che non gli era mai capitato prima di sperimentare; come il senso di colpa che adesso si affacciava nella sua mente, generandogli un vago effetto opprimente nel petto.

- In parte è colpa mia. - ammise, riluttante. Lavi gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla, ritrovando subito l'usuale sorriso.

- Oh, non dirlo nemmeno. Io ti capisco, davvero. - Kanda tornò a guardarlo, scrutandone attentamente l'espressione per capire se gli stesse mentendo. Il giovane allargò il sorriso, indicando le sedie e, afferrata una di esse, l'allontanò dal tavolo da pranzo. - Allora, stavamo discutendo di come trarci d'impaccio, giusto? - chiese, sperando di spostare l'imbarazzante conversazione su un diverso argomento, più pressante per la loro situazione. Kanda annuì, imitandolo e sedendosi per primo. Lavi fece altrettanto, riprendendo il discorso che avevano interrotto. - Appena mio nonno ritornerà dal suo viaggio chiederemo consiglio a lui, è un uomo molto erudito e s'intende anche di magia. Saprà come aiutarci, vedrai. - aggiunse, ricevendo un altro cenno d'assenso.

- Sarò lieto d'incontrarlo. - affermò Kanda, un guizzo improvviso negli occhi scuri. - Anzi, spero che arrivi presto, la sua esperienza ci sarà certo preziosa. - aggiunse, iniziando a guardarsi intorno con interesse per individuare eventuali segni dell'utilizzo di magia in quella casa.

La prospettiva di conoscere il suo vecchio pareva incuriosire molto Yuu, considerò Lavi; forse per via del fatto che praticava le arti magiche, chissà. Stava per suggerire di andare a dormire e rimandare al giorno seguente l'organizzazione in dettaglio della loro latitanza, quando una sensazione ben nota s'impadronì di lui. Si alzò di scatto, afferrando per un braccio l'amico e trascinandolo verso la camera in cui dormiva.

- Devi rinchiudermi! - esclamò con urgenza, toccando un congegno sulla parete.

- Cosa? - obiettò Kanda, sorpreso e confuso dal comportamento del giovane.

Una cancellata di robuste sbarre calò dal soffitto, trasformando parte della stanza in una prigione. Kanda sgranò gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista; non aveva notato quelle grate sul soffitto mentre era disteso dentro il letto di Lavi. Tuttavia, ora che le guardava meglio, si accorgeva che il ferro aveva il colore del sangue... Probabilmente si trattava di una creazione magica. Per quale assurda ragione era stata costruita? Si vide mettere in mano una grossa catena e un lucchetto, e rivolse all'amico un'occhiata ancora più allibita.

- Credevo di avere più tempo, ma mi sbagliavo... - mormorò Lavi, spingendolo fuori; quindi chiuse la cella dietro di sé, iniziando a legarsi un polso alle sbarre e porgendo un altro legaccio a Kanda. - Bloccami anche l'altro braccio, svelto! Poi metti il lucche...

S'interruppe, piegandosi su sé stesso per il dolore e accasciandosi in terra. Kanda lasciò cadere la catena e s'inginocchiò immediatamente accanto a lui, afferrandolo per la mano imprigionata. Con quella libera s'aggrappò saldamente alla cella, per non rischiare di cadere all'indietro se l'altro avesse cercato di scacciarlo.

- Lavi, che significa? - chiese, preoccupato. - Cosa ti sta succedendo?

Ignorando l'avvertimento ricevuto, invece d'incatenare la cella come gli era stato chiesto, Kanda l'aprì, rientrandovi e cercando di soccorrere Lavi. Il giovane emise un grugnito animalesco e cercò di allontanarsi da lui, ma il legaccio che lo tratteneva alle sbarre glielo impedì.

- Esci di qui e chiudimi dentro... ti prego...! - implorò, con voce roca. - Non voglio farti del male...

L'ultima parola che gli uscì di bocca si trasformò però in un ringhio gutturale. Qualcosa di terribile stava per accadere, comprese Kanda, appena si rese conto che il corpo dell'amico iniziava a cambiare sensibilmente, ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedere ancora spiegazioni.

- Yuu, esci di qui! - rantolò Lavi in tono disperato. - Vattene e metti il dannato lucchetto, prima che sia tardi!

Kanda si girò, carponi, per raggiungere l'esterno della prigione, ma era già troppo tardi. Udì qualcosa spezzarsi e le sbarre tremare per il contraccolpo, dopo di che mani incredibilmente forti l'afferrarono da dietro, trascinandolo via. Cercò di girarsi per potersi difendere, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il nuovo Lavi: stava diventando... un demone? I suoi capelli erano cresciuti sensibilmente e parevano continuare ad allungarsi, come le sue orecchie, che ora erano appuntite; aveva le pupille dilatate a dismisura e i canini da ambo i lati della bocca s'erano fatti improvvisamente aguzzi. Un'inquietante peluria spuntava qui e là da sotto gli abiti e le unghie di mani e piedi stavano diventando adunche.

Kanda si divincolò con tutte le sue forze, ma la presa di Lavi su di lui era inamovibile; così, quando capì che stava per essere morso, decise di tentare l'ultima carta a sua disposizione: la magia.

Recitò velocemente una malia, sperando in tal modo di affascinare la belva abbastanza da rabbonirla, in attesa che tornasse normale al sorgere del sole, come aveva sentito che funzionava quel genere di maledizione.

D'improvviso, nella stanza echeggiò un suono molto strano che Kanda non seppe collocare, ma la cosa non sembrò influenzare il risultato delle sue azioni: la bestia parve calmarsi di colpo. Allentò la presa su di lui, fissandolo con una luce strana negli occhi.

- Lavi? - chiamò, sperando che restasse calmo abbastanza da permettergli di uscire dalla cella e poi incatenarne l'accesso.

- Che... hai... fatto...? - rantolò invece questi, portandosi le mani al viso e poi afferrandosi la testa, come in preda a una sofferenza atroce.

Kanda non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riflettere sul perché un semplice charme avesse potuto avere un effetto del genere che fu afferrato di nuovo, questa volta non con l'intenzione di ferire, tutt'altro. Una mano gli cinse la vita e l'altra gli s'intrecciò fra i capelli, mandandogli un brivido lungo la spina dorsale; gli occhi di Lavi si fissarono nei suoi, privi della furia animalesca di poco prima. Era chiaro che lo voleva, da come lo annusava, dal modo in cui le pupille ferine lo scrutavano con brama selvaggia. Eppure, ciò che vi leggeva adesso non era solo puro desiderio, c'era affetto in quegli occhi, qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dover affrontare, soprattutto se proveniente da un altro uomo. Cercò di nuovo di liberarsi, ma labbra impazienti catturarono le sue, mentre veniva trascinato verso il piccolo letto addossato alla parete.

Voleva gridare, ribellarsi; questo però avrebbe significato essere scoperti e non solo lui, soprattutto Lavi. Sapeva cosa facevano a quelli colpiti dalla sua stessa maledizione, li bruciavano vivi, e non poteva permettere che l'uccidessero, gli doveva la vita... no, non era per quello. A dispetto di quanto cercasse di convincersi che ciò che stava subendo era una violenza disgustosa, contro di lui e contro Dio, Lavi gli piaceva. Era stato così fin dall'inizio; per quello ne aveva accettato l'amicizia. Non si era mai spinto a pensare a lui in questi termini, ma provarlo ora sulla sua pelle aveva svegliato qualcosa. Sarebbe stato così egoista da parte sua godere di quei momenti e poi pretendere che nulla fosse accaduto, la mattina seguente? Era piuttosto sicuro che Lavi non avrebbe ricordato nulla dal momento della trasformazione...

Quei pensieri furono spazzati via dall'impatto con il letto; mani decise gli carezzarono il torace, scendendo fino all'inguine, per poi strappargli di dosso i vestiti, liberando infine il loro proprietario di quel che restava dei suoi.

Labbra avide gli succhiarono il collo, il petto, e Kanda si sorprese a pensare se fosse stato a causa del suo incantesimo che s'era scatenata quella reazione in Lavi.

Eppure sembrava così appassionato... Il modo in cui lo guardava, la dolcezza con la quale lo baciava, la mano di lui che stringeva la sua fra le lenzuola... non appariva 'indotto', né animalesco. Gemette di sorpresa quando le dita di Lavi si insinuarono dentro di lui e restò sconvolto nel momento in cui furono sostituite da qualcos'altro, caldo e pulsante.

Avrebbe dovuto provare orrore nell'essere posseduto da qualcuno che appariva come una bestia, invece non era così. Ai suoi occhi, nonostante i sensibili cambiamenti avvenuti nel fisico del giovane, Lavi restava sempre Lavi; l'unica persona che attualmente gli era preziosa.

Kanda si portò la mano libera alla bocca, mordendosi il polso per non gridare: non voleva che qualcuno lo sentisse gemere per una cosa così impura, chiunque fosse. Ciò che era peggio, se doveva essere onesto con sé stesso, venire posseduto così gli dava un'estasi inconfessabile, un piacere talmente intenso da fargli perdere il senno.

Strinse a sé Lavi, sperando che quel momento durasse all'infinito.


	5. Chapter 5: Sentimenti Scomodi

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 5: Sentimenti Scomodi**

.

.

Lord Howard aveva passato il resto della mattinata e metà del pomeriggio a spiegare ai vari insegnanti del Principe Kanda che quel giorno non avrebbero avuto l'onore di tenere lezioni di sorta. Ora, era stato alquanto fastidioso leggere nei loro occhi enorme sollievo anziché velato disappunto; Sua Altezza poteva anche essere una persona difficile, ma restava un giovane d'indubbio valore. Anche se a volte spariva per l'intero giorno, quando non voleva assolvere a determinati compiti.

Per giunta non aveva nessun modo di riferire la cosa, visto che Re Theodore era via dall'alba per accompagnare uno dei Principi ospiti in visita ai possedimenti reali. Almeno l'altro Principe era occupato dietro Lady Alina (e presumibilmente al fratello di lei); non avrebbe quindi dovuto sopportare imbarazzanti conversazioni.

Sospirò; si avvicinava l'ora della lezione di magia, se non altro la latitanza di Kanda avrebbe avuto fine e forse entrambi avrebbero evitato la strigliata del Re. Da quando era diventato il suo insegnante, in un campo proibito per giunta, lui e Kanda si erano avvicinati molto, fino al punto che il giovane gli aveva chiesto di rivolgersi a lui in maniera informale, se erano soli. Da principio chiamarlo solamente Kanda gli era parso strano, quasi illecito, poi pian piano vi si era abituato, così tanto che, spesso, anche quando pensava, il più delle volte si riferiva a lui come 'Kanda'.

Che il Principe lo onorasse della sua amicizia per Lord Howard significava moltissimo, tuttavia non poteva evitare di considerarlo un ragazzino viziato quelle volte che si comportava così da irresponsabile. Non capitava da un bel po' a rifletterci bene, era davvero strano... In ogni caso, l'avrebbe rimproverato come meritava appena si fosse presentato davanti a lui.

Diresse verso la biblioteca a passo spedito e vi entrò sovrappensiero, tanto che non rispose al cortese saluto del bibliotecario, un vecchietto minuto dall'aspetto millenario. L'uomo portava la testa completamente rasata, a eccezione di un corto codino sulla sua sommità, aveva il volto rugoso e profonde occhiaie scure gli segnavano entrambe le orbite, contribuendo di molto all'aria antica che dimostrava. Era arrivato al castello da poco per cui nessuno sapeva granché di lui, però doveva essere stato una specie di monaco, un tempo, visto lo smisurato amore per i libri e la conoscenza che dimostrava. Qualcuno diceva che fosse stato persino un guaritore.

Lord Howard s'infilò immediatamente fra i corridoi delimitati da altissimi scaffali colmi di libri, orientandosi in quel labirinto di conoscenza come se vivesse lì dentro, fino a giungere alla saletta appartata nella quale Kanda era solito aspettarlo; o viceversa. Un brivido di gelo gli percorse il corpo nel trovarla vuota. Kanda era sempre in anticipo, anzi spesso veniva direttamente a cercarlo appena liberatosi del tutore di turno. Era... davvero insolito. Forse non aveva notato l'ora, si disse Lord Howard, sedendosi pazientemente ad aspettare.

Dopo oltre due ore di attesa, però, le sue convinzioni iniziavano a vacillare. Qualcosa non andava, Kanda per nulla al mondo avrebbe perso una lezione di magia. Doveva avvisare Re Theodore, era tempo d'iniziare a frugare il palazzo!

Si alzò, uscendo dalla biblioteca di corsa come vi era entrato, lasciando assai perplesso il suo custode. Per prima cosa si sarebbe precipitato a sentire se Re Theodore fosse già rientrato dal giro delle terre appartenenti alla corona; era necessario informarlo subito della sparizione del Principe Kanda. Quella storia non prometteva affatto bene...

Aveva appena imboccato un corridoio secondario, diretto alle scuderie, quando si trovò di fronte qualcuno che non avrebbe mai voluto incontrare in un momento come quello: il Principe Neah. Dopo il loro ultimo 'incontro' non si erano lasciati proprio in 'amicizia', per cui rivolgere la parola a chi lo vedeva soltanto come un compagno di letto, un mero strumento di piacere, davvero gli ripugnava. Tuttavia, sapeva che Sua Altezza non gli avrebbe permesso di evitare né la conversazione né quel che presumibilmente ne sarebbe seguito... per quanto fosse conscio in quale misura lui deplorasse un simile genere di pratiche.

Lord Howard si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, fissando l'uomo che gli veniva incontro con aria scura; questi invece sorrideva, un sorriso compiaciuto dal sapore beffardo. Lo squadrò come un gatto che si appresta a giocare con il topo, valutando la tattica da impiegare prima di lanciarsi sulla preda.

- Howard, che combinazione! Cercavo proprio te, sai? - esclamò, ignorando l'espressione sospettosa che ricevette in risposta. - Che ne dici di _intrattenerci_ in un posto un po' più privato?

"_Che grandissimo bugiardo_," pensò Lord Howard, sostenendo lo sguardo lascivo che si accompagnava a quella dichiarazione.

- Altezza, credevo di aver chiarito che non avrei ceduto ancora al vostro ricatto. - replicò, aspro; fece per oltrepassare l'uomo, ma questi l'afferrò per il braccio, avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio e sussurrandovi parole molto, molto convincenti.

- Ho sentito che il Principe Kanda è sparito... - mormorò in un tono che lasciava pochi dubbi sul significato di quell'affermazione. Gli occhi di Lord Howard si dilatarono per la sorpresa; si voltò di scatto, trovandosi il viso ghignate del Principe Neah a pochi centimetri dal proprio. - Qualcuno l'ha visto lasciare il castello in circostanze... dubbie. Oh, vedo dalla vostra reazione che mi capite perfettamente. - continuò questi, affatto a disagio per l'estrema vicinanza delle loro labbra.

Lord Howard rabbrividì. Di nuovo, non aveva scelta, doveva cedere ai desideri perversi di quell'uomo. Desideri che stava iniziando a trovare sempre meno repellenti, per quanto si sforzasse d'ignorare la cosa opponendo uno strenuo rifiuto. Riconosceva di essere spaventato da qualcuno che, senza alcun pudore, lo chiamava nel primo letto a disposizione per farsi possedere da lui, perché minava tutte le sue convinzioni più profonde.

Eppure, alla fine, per una ragione o per l'altra, non poteva rifiutarsi. Doveva farsi dire da Sua Altezza quel che sapeva sulla la scomparsa di Kanda, a ogni costo; aveva una bruttissima sensazione a riguardo...

- Dove? - disse in tono piatto.

Il sorriso sul volto del Principe Neah si allargò, diventando ancor più perverso. Gli fece scivolare il braccio attorno alle spalle, indirizzandolo in una direzione ben precisa.

- Nelle mie stanze. Mio cugino è via con Re Theodore, come sapete, e non rientrerà tanto presto. - sottolineò, facendo un ampio cenno con la mano a significare che non vedeva l'ora d'incamminarsi per raggiungere la destinazione appena proposta.

Lord Howard si liberò dal braccio dell'uomo con fermezza, mostrandosi oltraggiato; questi rise sommessamente, come se per lui fosse soltanto un gioco. La sua espressione diceva chiaramente 'quanto siete suscettibile', in un modo che il giovane ufficiale trovava insopportabile.

- Smettete di prendervi tanta confidenza in pubblico! - sibilò, guardandosi intorno per sincerarsi che nessuno avesse visto. - Qui non siamo abituati a questo genere di... _relazioni_.

Il Principe emise un sonoro fischio, sinceramente colpito dall'apparente solidità delle convinzioni da 'puritano' che quelle parole evidenziavano. Atteggiamento estremamente indisponente secondo Lord Howard, che rispose con un'occhiata carica di sdegno, iniziando a camminare con passo spedito.

Lord Howard salutò le guardie che incontrarono nei corridoi comportandosi come se stesse scortando Sua Altezza per allontanare da sé ogni sospetto. Appena giunti a destinazione si guardò un'ultima volta intorno, prima di entrare dietro al Principe in un luogo nel quale non era previsto che lo accompagnasse.

La porta si chiuse dietro di lui e labbra impazienti catturarono le sue, vogliose, calde, incredibilmente soffici... No, non poteva consentire che quelle sensazioni perverse s'impadronissero nuovamente di lui!

- Non baciatemi... - annaspò, cercando di tenere il Principe Neah a distanza con entrambe le mani.

- Perché? - chiese questi in tono irridente. - Perché ti eccita? Lo farò, invece; mi piace vedere il conflitto fra il desiderio che sente questo corpo e ciò che i tuoi principi vorrebbero fargli sentire.

- Io vi odio, Altezza. - disse allora Lord Howard, cercando di convincersi egli stesso della veridicità delle sue stesse parole. Le spalle dell'uomo sussultarono leggermente; stava ridendo. Rideva, perché sapeva bene che mentiva, anche a sé stesso.

- Oh, non dire così, Howard; io ti adoro, invece. - ritorse Neah, riprendendo a baciarlo. Era fermamente deciso ad averlo questa volta e il conflitto interiore che pareva divorare il suo prode capitano lo accendeva ancora di più.

Lord Howard non sapeva bene cosa stesse davvero provando, le carezze del Principe su di lui parevano il tocco di tizzoni ardenti, e il modo in cui lo spogliava, lento e sensuale, lo faceva impazzire. Come poteva resistere a qualcosa che nemmeno comprendeva? Emise un gemito soffocato, ancora un po' e avrebbe perso del tutto il controllo. Doveva farsi dire quel che gli interessava prima di dare a Sua Altezza ciò che bramava, altrimenti era certo che non gli avrebbe rivelato alcunché. Con un immenso sforzo di volontà allontanò le abili mani dell'uomo dal suo membro, forzandolo a guardarlo in viso.

- Kanda... Il... Principe... - iniziò, cercando di costruire una frase che avesse senso. - Dimmi dov'è.

Neah si lasciò andare a un sorriso comprensivo; in pochi riuscivano a resistere alle sue _attenzioni_, doveva dare atto a Howard di avere molto autocontrollo, davvero. Si rialzò, abbracciandolo e intrecciandogli le dita fra i capelli; subito lo sentì irrigidirsi e trattenere il fiato. Allora gli si avvicinò all'orecchio, mordicchiandone il lobo e strappando così al giovane un gemito soffocato.

- Nessuno sa dove sia... - sussurrò, disegnando poi il contorno del padiglione con la lingua. - Però è stato visto la notte scorsa mentre usava la magia per scavalcare le mura, dal lato ovest. Il tuo Principe è fuggito, caro Howard. Sei stato tu, vero, a fornirgliene i mezzi? - chiese, ma il tono che usò era quello di un'affermazione più che di una domanda. - Pensa se si sapesse...

Lord Howard s'irrigidì ancora di più, se possibile; non si sarebbe mai liberato del ricatto di quest'uomo, né del suo fascino o dell'attrazione che iniziava a provare per lui, ora intensa e travolgente. Questa volta fu lui a baciare il Principe Neah, con una passione che sorprese entrambi.

Lo spinse verso il grande letto a baldacchino, facendolo adagiare fra i soffici guanciali di piume, quindi lo sovrastò, sfilandogli quel che restava degli abiti sfarzosi. Lo baciò ancora, a lungo, scivolando poi sul collo, succhiando sul pomo d'Adamo per un istante per procedere più giù, tormentandogli un capezzolo. S'interruppe quando realizzò di essere arrivato fino all'inguine, esitando; sapeva quanto fosse considerata perversa quella pratica, quanto la sua religione la condannasse... Nondimeno, ne era attratto, voleva provare a...

- Neah... - si sorprese a mormorare, e lo sentì fremere nell'udirlo pronunciare il suo nome con quel tono, roco e appassionato.

Un brivido lo percorse; si chinò e prese in bocca il sesso del giovane, solo per un breve momento, curioso di sperimentare la sensazione che dava il leccarlo. Era... strana. Lo fece di nuovo.

Neah quasi gridò, portandosi prontamente una mano alla bocca e mordendo il proprio pugno chiuso per impedire che lo sentisse tutto il castello. Quel piacere svanì così com'era arrivato e si vide sollevare le gambe; guardò il viso di Howard, chino su di lui, e sentì le sue dita penetrarlo. Ormai sapeva bene cosa fare, non entrò in lui con violenza ma con dolcezza, afferrandogli i fianchi per tenerlo meglio in posizione, e quando iniziò a muoversi lo fece dapprima molto piano. Aumentò il ritmo man mano, affondando in lui finché Neah riuscì soltanto a mormorare parole incoerenti.

_"Aiutami!"_

No, non di nuovo! Neah spalancò gli occhi quando l'immagine del dannato maghetto si riaffacciò a chiedere aiuto. Howard parve non avvedersene; questa volta, dopo che si fu accasciato su di lui, gli restò accanto, in silenzio, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita. Per un po' rimasero così, insieme sotto le lenzuola di seta rossa.

- Chi è Allen? Cosa ha a che fare con te?

La domanda improvvisa colse Neah completamente alla sprovvista. Per quale assurda ragione Howard aveva pensato al maledetto stregone in un momento come quello? Collegandolo a lui, poi? Per quanto gli facesse piacere che finalmente gli desse del tu, i problemi che aveva col maghetto non lo riguardavano, dannazione!

- Non ne ho idea. - rispose contro le labbra di lui.

Lord Howard si sottrasse al bacio, sollevandosi di scatto a sedere e afferrandolo per le spalle, gli occhi, azzurri come spicchi di cielo, fissi in quelli dai riflessi dorati dell'uomo.

- Mi ha chiesto aiuto, poco fa. - accusò, serio.

- Quindi l'hai sentito anche tu... - mormorò Neah, quasi più a sé stesso che all'amante; quando questi annuì, rise di gusto. - Si diverte alle mie spalle, il bastardo! - esclamò incredulo. - Ti ha chiesto aiuto, che spasso. È un imbroglione e un ladro; e un baro, soprattutto. Ho commesso l'errore di giocare a poker con lui, tempo fa. Ovviamente ho perso, visto che l'angioletto barava, e alla fine lui ha chiesto di avere il mio corpo. Bè, farmelo era un ottimo scambio, giusto? Nessun problema, ho risposto, ma dopo essersi fatto possedere da me, ecco che se ne esce con un 'adesso il tuo corpo è mio'. Pretendeva che avessi accettato di cedergli il corpo! - raccontò con enfasi; Lord Howard ascoltava in silenzio, attonito. - C'è stato, diciamo, un piccolo scontro magico alla fine del quale, non potendo vincere, mi ha marchiato con un oggetto maledetto, uccidendo il mio corpo. Così io ho preso il suo. - dette una scrollata di spalle, come se l'epilogo di quella vicenda non fosse niente di particolarmente speciale. - Ogni tanto torna fuori, ma tutto sommato di solito riesco a farlo stare al suo posto. Se vuoi aiutarlo accomodati, magari il tuo gli piace di più, di corpo.

La conclusione della storia parve portare il gelo nella stanza e Neah si chiese quanto effettivamente gli fosse convenuto dire la verità su una cosa tanto personale, senza contare imbarazzante per il suo ego. Valutò l'impatto della piccola confessione sull'amante; questi gli rivolse uno sguardo inorridito e colse l'occasione per lasciare il talamo. Neah sospirò; quando avrebbe accettato che il loro rapporto era andato ormai oltre il semplice sesso?

- Ormai il Re sarà tornato... - borbottò Lord Howard mentre si rivestiva. - Devo andare ad avvisarlo e organizzare le ricerche del Principe Kanda.

Neah lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre usciva, risistemandosi fra le lenzuola.

.

.

Qualcosa lo stava strattonando. Sì, decisamente il suo sonno stava venendo disturbato in maniera inopportuna. Neah aprì gli occhi di scatto, voltandosi verso l'origine del disturbo con l'intenzione di farlo smettere immediatamente.

Ciò che vide però lo lasciò senza parole: Thiago. Chino su di lui, una mano saldamente stretta intorno alla sua caviglia, lo scrutava con un'espressione terribilmente accigliata. Neah sgranò gli occhi, afferrando di riflesso il cuscino su cui era adagiato. Accidenti, era stato sorpreso di nuovo, nudo nel letto dopo che si era dato alla lussuria!

Thiago gli piegò la gamba, avvicinandogliela al torace finché non fu quasi in posizione fetale.

- Che accidenti ci fai qui, nudo, a dormire? - sibilò in tono minaccioso. - È quasi il tramonto! Dovresti essere con la Principessa Alina, a osservare le reazioni alla sparizione dei due Principi! Sai che Ak'ram non si è presentato a rapporto?

Neah lo fissò a bocca aperta; non si aspettava una notizia del genere. Uno come Ak'ram per disattendere un ordine doveva aver incontrato serie difficoltà. Magari era stato addirittura catturato...

- Cosa? - esclamò, incredulo.

- Esatto, di lui non si ha nessuna notizia! E tu perdi tempo a scoparti la guardia personale del Principe Kanda! - tuonò Thiago, serrando ancora di più la presa sulla gamba del cugino. - Muoviti! Vestiti subito, tutto il castello è in subbuglio per la scoperta dell'assenza dei due Principi. Dobbiamo fare in modo di partecipare alle ricerche, così da uscire di qui senza destare sospetti e scoprire cos'è successo ai nostri uomini!

Neah annuì e Thiago lasciò la presa, permettendogli di alzarsi. Cinque minuti dopo erano dai loro soldati, organizzando un gruppo di esploratori.

Re Theodore stava tenendo un piccolo discorso alle sue truppe, dividendole in gruppi e assegnando a ciascuno un'area da setacciare. Alla sua destra, in silenzio, il Primo Ministro annuiva con aria solenne a ogni parola pronunciata dal sovrano; alla sua sinistra, Lord Howard e Lord Mark attendevano la fine delle suddivisioni per annunciare quale squadra avrebbero comandato. Poco dietro il Re, la Principessa Alina piangeva disperata fra le braccia della sua guardia del corpo, una donna alta e massiccia dalle fattezze esotiche, probabilmente in precedenza al servizio della defunta Regina.

Mentre si facevano strada fra le guardie, Neah fissò Lord Howard, chiedendosi se avrebbe utilizzato o meno le informazioni sul Principe Kanda che gli aveva fornito. Probabilmente no, avrebbe significato rivelare che l'erede al trono praticava le arti magiche, oltre che ammettere di conoscerle egli stesso.

- Re Theodore! - esclamò in quel momento Thiago, attirando d'improvviso tutta l'attenzione su di sé. - Siamo molto addolorati per quanto è accaduto e vogliamo renderci utili. Permetteteci di unirci alle ricerche.

Il Re parve davvero grato di ricevere quella proposta di aiuto e, dopo aver sollevato un braccio per zittire tutti i presenti, si preparò a comunicare la sua decisione in merito. Positiva, come previsto da chi aveva messo i propri servigi a disposizione.

- Principe Thiago, vi ringrazio infinitamente. La vostra preoccupazione tocca il mio cuore; è davvero un onore accettare l'aiuto che offrite. - disse il Re, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

Thiago sogghignò, coprendo immediatamente la propria soddisfazione con un sorriso di circostanza. Scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con il cugino, prima di parlare ancora.

- Dovere, Maestà. Se nessuno aveva pensato al perimetro delle mura, io e le mie guardie ce ne incarichiamo volentieri. - propose.

Il Re non fece obiezioni, tutt'altro; così, come previsto, i Principi di Evora-Beja finsero di iniziare le ricerche, portandosi in posizione nel luogo che gli era più comodo per i loro piani. Sistemarono gli uomini in modo da tenere d'occhio le squadre che si occupavano delle zone adiacenti e attesero fintanto che le ricerche non fossero entrate nel vivo.

Quando fu troppo buio per continuare senza torce e una miriade di luci si accesero qui e là fra la vegetazione dei giardini reali, Thiago decise che era giunto il momento di andare incontro al suo esploratore.

- Ricorda, ci siamo fatti assegnare il perimetro ovest per una ragione precisa: uscire non visti e fare le _nostre_ ricerche. - raccomandò al cugino. - Bada che non ci sia nessun estraneo qui in giro. Tornerò prima possibile.

Neah annuì e il cugino si incamminò fra gli alberi a ridosso delle mura, sparendo ben presto alla vista.

.

.

Un giovanotto snello e non molto alto, dalla carnagione scura come quella del suo signore, attendeva Thiago nel fitto del bosco attorno al Palazzo Reale insieme a un altro paio di soldati della guardia personale di questi.

- David - lo chiamò, impaziente di sapere cosa avesse scoperto - che notizie porti?

- Non buone, signore. - rispose il giovane ufficiale. - Ak'ram è morto, a sentire quegli insulsi mercenari che aveva assoldato.

Quanto gli era appena stato comunicato lasciò Thiago sbigottito. Ak'ram morto? Impossibile, quell'uomo era un demonio, com'era potuto accadere? Scoccò un'occhiata incredula a quello che, dopo ciò che gli aveva riferito, sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo comandante.

- Chi è stato? - chiese, una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.

Chiunque fosse, ora aveva lui il Principe Kanda. Doveva rintracciarlo e far sparire entrambi. David sorrise, come se trovasse ridicolo ciò che stava per rivelare.

- Un mezzo demone - disse - l'amico del Principe. Così almeno hanno detto quei vigliacchi, prima che mi liberassi di loro. Il corpo di Ak'ram avrebbe dovuto essere qui, secondo loro; però non c'è.

Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi? Non sembrava pericoloso a vederlo... Però, se era riuscito ad ammazzare il suo uomo migliore, risultava credibile che fosse un mezzo demone. Spiegava molte cose; Thiago sospirò. Almeno gli scomodi testimoni del fatto erano anch'essi morti e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto riferire che il capo delle sue guardie fosse implicato nel rapimento del Principe Kanda. Quasi una fortuna che il corpo di Ak'ram non si trovasse.

- Ottimo lavoro, David. Tornate a setacciare il villaggio e riferite ogni novità interessante che scoprirete. - ordinò, lanciando uno sguardo alle tracce lasciate dalle ruote del carro usato durante l'agguato, quasi per nulla visibili sopra il letto di foglie morte del sottobosco. Anche quello era sparito nel nulla, cavalli inclusi.

- Non restate troppo tempo qui da solo, Altezza - avvisò David, notando che il Principe si apprestava a controllare la zona dove aveva avuto luogo il tentato rapimento - questa è terra di lupi mannari. Da stanotte è luna piena, potrebbero essere già stati qui e sbranato il corpo...

In quel momento un terrificante ululato ruppe il silenzio della notte, mettendo in allarme tutte le creature che abitavano il bosco. Uccelli si levarono in volo, rapidi movimenti fra i cespugli fecero voltare il gruppetto nella direzione da cui provenivano.

Thiago scambiò un'occhiata significativa con i tre soldati.

- Andate - comandò ancora - non mi tratterrò nemmeno io. Aspetto i vostri aggiornamenti.

Ricevuti a conferma decisi cenni d'assenso da parte di David e delle altre guardie Thiago si voltò, addentrandosi di più nel bosco. Non v'erano altre tracce se non quei segni di ruote e del sangue vicino al punto dove sembrava esserci stata una piccola lotta. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto di ciò che aveva avuto luogo fra quegli alberi. Con il cuore in pace (almeno riguardo il rischio di essere scoperti) Thiago si incamminò verso il castello.

.

.

Nello stesso momento, altrove, qualcun altro prendeva atto di quanto grave fosse la situazione in cui si trovava. Travolto dagli eventi, Kanda restò immobile sotto il peso di Lavi per diversi minuti, dopo che questi collassò su di lui emettendo qualcosa di molto simile a un ringhio.

Era ancora scosso da quanto appena accaduto e soprattutto da ciò che aveva fatto. Poteva sentire il respiro irregolare del giovane sopra di lui contro il proprio collo. Si chiese se fosse cosciente o se in ultimo l'incantesimo che aveva lanciato avesse funzionato, calmandolo al punto da farlo cadere addormentato.

Fece scivolare una mano attorno alla schiena di Lavi, spostandola qualche istante dopo fra i capelli di lui. Si sentiva sottosopra; che sarebbe accaduto se al risveglio Lavi avesse ricordato ogni cosa? Il senso di colpa per averlo preso con la forza l'avrebbe tormentato per il resto dei suoi giorni... Non sarebbe rimasto accanto a lui, se pensava di aver commesso un simile crimine. Serrò gli occhi e abbracciò il giovane stretto a sé; sapeva che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dirgli quanto importante fosse per lui, che non era pentito di quanto era successo fra loro.

I ricordi gli invasero d'improvviso la mente. La prima volta che l'aveva incontrato la tentazione di prenderlo a pugni era stata talmente forte che a stento se l'era impedito. Trovarsi davanti qualcuno che cercava di attaccare discorso con lui non era previsto dal suo innocente piano di fuga e la cosa l'aveva oltremodo irritato; da morire, invero. In particolare la parlantina del giovane e la sua reticenza a recepire una semplice frase come 'sparisci dalla mia vista'. Tutto ciò che voleva era vedere una delle piccole cittadine intorno al castello del padre, in santa pace. Non si aspettava di trovare un cicerone volontario che lo assillasse per fargli da guida finché lui avesse ceduto per sfinimento. Per quello gli aveva raccontato la balla dell'esser figlio di una guardia, tanto non si sarebbero più rivisti... Invece, Lavi gli aveva chiesto di andare di nuovo al villaggio.

Era stata la prima persona a trattarlo come un suo pari, a offrirgli sincera amicizia; ne era rimasto colpito e aveva promesso di tornare. Le labbra gli s'incurvarono in un sorriso amaro al pensiero di come quegli incontri fossero diventati regolari quasi immediatamente. Aveva praticamente ricattato Lord Howard per farsi insegnare la magia, così da uscire dal castello più facilmente e con minori rischi di essere sorpreso e punito... e di non poter più rivedere Lavi. Ora capiva che quelle motivazioni andavano ben oltre l'amicizia, come non se ne fosse reso conto molto tempo prima lo stupiva assai.

Certo, non avrebbe mai riflettuto sulla cosa né tanto meno azzardato un qualsivoglia contatto improprio con Lavi in altra situazione... ma dubitava che adesso avesse importanza. La loro amicizia era rovinata in ogni caso.

Sospirò piano; non poteva restare lì così. Cercò di spostare l'altro giovane verso il muro, facendolo scivolare sul letto, così da liberarsi e cercare in qualche modo di ricomporsi.

Quando fu certo che la sua manovra non avesse svegliato la belva assopita, Kanda raccolse i propri abiti stracciati e uscì dalla prigione improvvisata, mettendo catena e lucchetto come gli era stato chiesto prima che la situazione precipitasse.

Facendo attenzione a non provocare alcun rumore, tornò nella piccola cucina e versò dell'acqua in una pentola; vi intinse un lembo della sua casacca e l'usò per ripulirsi come meglio poteva. Poi infilò i vestiti ormai inutilizzabili nella stufa, insieme allo straccio di fortuna. Doveva bruciarli; se Lavi non li avesse visti lui si sarebbe evitato domande imbarazzanti cui non voleva rispondere.

Risolto quel problema frugò fra gli abiti del giovane, trovando la biancheria che cercava, un paio di pantaloni e una camicia simili a quelli andati distrutti. Dopo averli indossati tornò davanti alla cella, avvicinò una sedia alle sbarre vi si accomodò, aspettando che Lavi riprendesse i sensi.

Gli sembrò trascorrere un'eternità prima che le fattezze del giovane tornassero normali e la sua espressione serena. Vedendo che iniziava a muoversi s'avvicinò alle sbarre, ansioso di sapere come si sentiva (e soprattutto cosa ricordava) dopo la terribile notte trascorsa. Lavi si stiracchiò, girandosi nel letto, quindi scosse la testa, portandosi le mani a toccarla. Poi, lentamente, si portò a sedere, guardandosi attorno quasi non avesse idea di come fosse finito in quel posto. Non appena posò lo sguardo su di lui, Kanda vide il volto di Lavi illuminarsi tutto e, immediatamente dopo, notando l'espressione preoccupata sul suo, il panico sostituirsi al sorriso trasformandone la gioia in terrore.

- Yuu! - esclamò, scattando verso la porta della prigione e afferrandosi alle sbarre. - Stai bene? Non ti ho ferito, vero?

Kanda scosse la testa, lentamente, le labbra premute così forte fra loro da essere diventate poco più di una linea sottile. Non ricordava nulla, vero? Come poteva sincerarsene senza fare domande compromettenti?

- No, sto... - iniziò esitante; si umettò le labbra, incerto su come continuare - bene... - disse infine. Lo fissò, a disagio. - Tu piuttosto...

S'interruppe, completando la domanda con un gesto eloquente della mano. Lavi parve ancora più turbato, quasi sul punto di voler buttare giù le sbarre per correre da lui. Evidentemente il suo atteggiamento tradiva molto di più di quello che lui credeva, considerò Kanda, facendo del proprio meglio per mascherare le emozioni che gli si agitavano dentro in quel momento.

- Yuu, non te ne andare! - supplicò, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. - So di averti spaventato, mi dispiace, te lo giuro! Volevo dirtelo, ma temevo che tu... che tu... facessi proprio così. Scappassi via da me...

Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo sollevato; non ricordava nulla, per fortuna. Si avvicinò al lucchetto, aprendolo sotto gli occhi increduli di Lavi, poi indietreggiò di qualche passo, in attesa.

- Non sto affatto scappando, né sono spaventato - disse, mentendo sulla seconda parte - solo... preoccupato. Non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere.

Lavi sospirò. Esitò per un attimo, valutando la sincerità delle parole appena udite; poi uscì, il sorriso felice di poco prima di nuovo sul volto. Vedendo che l'espressione dell'altro si rilassava un poco, approfittò per cercare di spiegare la situazione.

- Non sono pericoloso... voglio dire, mio nonno mi aiuta a tenerlo sotto controllo. - assicurò, con talmente tanta ingenuità che Kanda quasi fu sul punto di sorridere. Notò lo sguardo che il giovane gli rivolse e se ne rese conto, cercando allora di giustificare la propria fiducia riguardo al fatto di non essere un pericolo. - Mio nonno, lui... sta cercando una cura e... - disse di getto, interrompendosi ogni tanto per un istante nel tentativo di richiamare alla mente le parole per continuare il discorso.

Fu la volta di Kanda di sospirare. Lavi era troppo agitato per fornire spiegazioni coerenti, avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo ponendo le domande giuste. Prese un profondo respiro.

- Sei un licantropo, vero? - chiese a bruciapelo.


	6. Chapter 6: Luna Piena

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 6: Luna Piena**

.

.

Lavi fissò l'amico con un misto fra rassegnazione e timore; sì era un licantropo, o lupo mannaro, come li chiamavano quelli che si divertivano a cacciarli. Annuì e subito dopo chinò la testa, quasi si sentisse mortificato nel dover ammettere la sua condizione. Yuu tuttavia non appariva particolarmente colpito ciò che era. Chissà, magari la familiarità con le arti magiche rendeva la sua mente più aperta e lo immunizzava dall'isteria della superstizione.

- Adesso avrai paura di avvicinarti a me? - chiese, gettandosi fra le braccia del giovane e affondando il viso contro il petto di lui.

Kanda s'irrigidì all'istante; non era abituato al contatto fisico, non di quel genere per lo meno. Nessuno a parte sua madre gli aveva mai dimostrato quel tipo di affetto e certo né i vari tutori né la guardia del corpo personale che gli era stata assegnata si sognavano di fare nulla di simile.

L'unico che ci provava era, di fatto, suo padre, il Re; e lui lo respingeva ogni volta, perché trovava tutto ciò terribilmente fasullo. Esitante, circondò la schiena di Lavi, ricambiandone l'abbraccio, e il giovane sollevò il viso a guardarlo, sorpreso dalla sua reazione.

- Siamo... - si schiarì la voce prima di continuare - _amici_, ricordi? - Lavi annuì, sorridendo. - Non intendo abbandonarti al tuo destino, se è questo che credi. Dimmi piuttosto com'è successo... ma prima, dovresti... - Kanda fece una pausa imbarazzata, indicando la nudità dell'altro. - Vestirti.

Lavi avvampò dalla vergogna e si liberò lentamente dall'abbraccio, facendo segno a Kanda di sedersi al tavolo della cucina mentre lui andava a prendere degli abiti puliti. Notò quelli che indossava la sera precedente gettati in terra vicino al suo letto, a brandelli. Evidentemente se li era strappati di dosso durante la trasformazione...

Che spettacolo orribile doveva essere stato per Yuu, si rammaricò, allacciandosi i pantaloni e indossando poi una casacca a maniche lunghe, di un bel verde smeraldo che s'intonava con quello dei suoi occhi.

Quando ricomparve nell'altra stanza, Kanda era in piedi vicino alla finestra intento a scrutare fuori, nascosto dietro gli scuri socchiusi. Lo avvicinò in silenzio, aspettando che si voltasse verso di lui per riprendere la conversazione riguardante il suo 'problema notturno'.

Sentendolo arrivare, il giovane lasciò la postazione, tornando verso il tavolo; gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di aspettativa, tuttavia non disse una parola, sedendosi davanti a lui. Lavi non lo imitò, iniziò invece ad armeggiare con le stoviglie, cercando di mettere insieme qualcosa di commestibile per entrambi. Dopo aver posizionato la padella a scaldare sulla stufa, fu lui a rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio per primo.

- Mio nonno non è sicuro di come sia potuto accadere... - disse piano, evitando di guardare Kanda negli occhi. - Nella cittadina dove vivevamo prima la gente diceva che ero stato maledetto da Dio; secondo loro la mia trasformazione in mezzo lupo è la punizione per averlo offeso. - concluse con amarezza, versando il loro pasto in due piatti e porgendo all'amico una forchetta.

- Sono solo idiozie. - commentò Kanda, l'aria assolutamente seria e il tono molto vicino all'essere sprezzante.

Lavi parve sollevato di sentire che non credeva a quelle sciocchezze. Scosse la testa, l'aria profondamente preoccupata.

- Purtroppo, l'alternativa non è migliore, anzi. È probabile che io abbia bevuto inavvertitamente acqua licantropica. - continuò; l'espressione interrogativa sul viso di Kanda gli disse che non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando. - Si dice che sia l'acqua raccolta nelle impronte lasciate da un lupo mannaro. - spiegò, sospirando. - Io però non rammento nessuna circostanza in cui posso aver fatto una stupidaggine del genere, quindi... qualcuno voleva fregarmi. Il fatto che mi trasformo solo a metà ne è la prova. Non ho completato il rituale, probabilmente grazie a mio nonno che mi ha portato subito via da quell'insulso villaggio.

Kanda sentì la rabbia montare in lui, ma si controllò per non mostrare quanto quella storia lo coinvolgesse personalmente. Odiava quelli che giocavano con la vita delle persone solo per perseguire i propri scopi e si chiedeva perché mai a qualcuno servisse un giovane e ignaro licantropo appena creato... forse un sacrificio? Scacciò quel pensiero, adesso l'unica cosa importante era trovare un rimedio. Sapeva che esistevano diverse cure per annullare la maledizione, quando la trasformazione era indotta.

- Hai detto che tuo nonno sta cercando un rimedio? - chiese, una nota di speranza nella voce.

Lavi annuì, sebbene non apparisse troppo fiducioso nella riuscita dell'impresa. Ormai erano mesi che il vecchio cercava, i suoi viaggi diventavano sempre più lunghi e gli unici risultati ottenuti si riducevano a delle misture che mitigavano la violenza della trasformazione e niente altro.

- Pare che le piante medicinali necessarie siano molto rare - rispose, prendendosi il viso fra le mani - e finora le sue ricerche sono state infruttuose.

Kanda si alzò in piedi con impeto, quasi sbattendo le mani sul tavolo tanto era preso dal proprio ragionamento interiore. Lavi sobbalzò, colto alla sprovvista dall'improvviso scatto del giovane.

- Devo assolutamente mettermi in contatto con le mie guardie! - esclamò con enfasi. - Sono certo che il mio insegnante di magia può aiutare tuo nonno, è molto esperto e potrebbe addirittura avere quelle piante!

Il viso di Lavi si accese di speranza. Poter tornare normale, che bellissima cosa sarebbe stata. La realtà dei fatti però piombò su di lui per colpirlo come un macigno e il sorriso lasciò il posto a un ghigno tetro.

- Come facciamo a trovarli se non possiamo uscire di qui? - chiese, abbattuto.

- Non possiamo farci vedere insieme, ma io da solo riuscirei a girare inosservato. - propose Kanda, l'espressione estremamente decisa.

Lavi sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale a quel suggerimento; già immaginava i banditi che lo assalivano appena girato il primo angolo. Allargò le braccia in un gesto piuttosto eloquente riguardo la sua opinione in merito alla definizione di 'inosservato' riferita a lui, il Principe ereditario.

- Yuu, conoscono te anche meglio di quanto possano riconoscere me, è una follia. - protestò, cercando di dissuaderlo.

Kanda non mostrò di aver compreso il pericolo che avrebbe corso, al contrario, rinnovò la sua ferma intenzione di avventurarsi per le vie del villaggio, da solo.

- Anche fosse - disse - io sono l'unico che può parlare con il comandante Markus Lärm. Con i tuoi abiti e qualche accorgimento sarò solo io a riconoscere loro, non viceversa.

Indossare i suoi vestiti poteva rivelarsi un buon travestimento, tuttavia Lavi dubitava che le fattezze di Kanda potessero essere mascherate a sufficienza. Dovette però ricredersi appena lo vide intrecciare i capelli con delle strisce di stoffa colorata, avvolgerne parte attorno alla testa e poi stringere il tutto con una lunga sciarpa di tela, fino a ottenere una specie di turbante che gli lasciava ricadere la ciocca intrecciata da un lato del collo, nascondendo tutto il resto. Si sporcò il viso con la fuliggine della stufa e indossò sopra gli abiti da popolano un corpetto di cuoio liso, sul quale assicurò con una cintura in vita un paio di pugnali. In ultimo si gettò sulle spalle uno dei mantellacci di Lavi, per nascondere la sua spada, che aveva assicurato dietro la schiena con una tracolla, l'elsa incappucciata perché non desse nell'occhio.

Sembrava proprio un giovane mercenario, così conciato, Lavi doveva dargliene atto. Forse la sua idea non era poi tanto balzana. Gli sorrise, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

- Complimenti, così non ti riconoscerei nemmeno io! - rise, ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata irritata che gli fece mutare immediatamente espressione. - Yuu, stai attento, mi raccomando. - disse.

L'ulteriore preghiera di non correre rischi colpì Kanda nell'orgoglio più di quello che avrebbe creduto possibile. Era sempre andato fiero delle sue abilità di spadaccino e combattente; quelle parole gli suonavano alle orecchie come un proclama di sfiducia e la cosa lo feriva. Tuttavia non lo diede a vedere, abbozzando un debole sorriso.

- So badare a me stesso. Tornerò prima del tramonto, non temere. - promise; socchiuse la porta, sbirciando in strada, e solo quando fu sicuro che non ci fosse in giro gente sospetta si avventurò fuori.

Lavi lo guardò allontanarsi per un momento, poi richiuse l'uscio dietro di lui, sospirando. L'attesa del ritorno di Yuu l'avrebbe consumato di paura. Controllò la ferita sul petto, che dopo la trasformazione era rimasta scoperta, per valutare se fosse il caso di bendarla di nuovo. Ormai era quasi chiusa; fra le capacità che gli venivano dall'essere mezzo lupo pareva esserci anche questa sorta di guarigione accelerata. Non tutto il male veniva per nuocere, alla fine.

Si sedette sul letto, restando pensieroso per un lungo momento, poi vi si sdraiò a pelle di leone. Sarebbe stata una lunghissima attesa.

.

.

Kanda iniziò a girare per le vie della piccola cittadina; fingeva di cercare il luogo di un appuntamento, aprendo ogni tanto un foglio che spacciava per mappa. Conosceva molto bene il villaggio, ormai erano mesi che vi si aggirava con Lavi fin dentro le stradine più nascoste, frequentando locali di dubbia fama solo per il gusto di fare qualcosa di proibito.

Sbuffò, contrariato. Di loschi figuri ce n'erano a bizzeffe, nessuno di loro però sembrava essere un mercenario, tanto meno un brigante. Se i suoi rapitori erano lì, anche loro si nascondevano molto bene. Entrò in uno dei locali che lui e Lavi prediligevano, una graziosa taverna sempre gremita, fra gente che beveva, mangiava, e avventori di passaggio. Sedette a uno dei tavoli più esterni, ordinò una birra e prese a scrutare i clienti.

Non trascorse molto tempo che una delle cameriere lo avvicinò, domandando con aria assai poco innocente chi stesse aspettando.

- Salve, straniero. Cerchi qualcuno in particolare?

Il sorriso sulle labbra di lei gli disse che la donna suggeriva tutt'altro genere di compagnia rispetto a quella per cui lui era lì. Decise di deluderla immediatamente.

- Dovevo incontrarmi qui con uno dei capitani di Re Theodore - disse in tono noncurante, come se fosse perfettamente normale che le guardie del Re frequentassero le taverne del villaggio - per chiedere di entrare nella Guardia Reale. Ancora non si vede... - commentò in tono casuale, ignorando l'espressione spaventata della donna. - Forse voi sapete dirmi se è passato di qui.

Kanda descrisse accuratamente sia Lord Markus che Lord Howard, ma la cameriera negò di averli mai visti in vita sua. Maledizione. La sua fortuna decisamente non era buona, di recente. Si spostò in un'altra bettola, e poi in un'altra ancora, mettendo in atto la medesima sceneggiata e ottenendo gli stessi identici risultati.

Probabilmente avevano iniziato le ricerche dal villaggio sbagliato! Serrò la mascella. Per quanto la cosa lo irritasse, non poteva fargliene una colpa; il castello era circondato da un gran numero di villaggi uguali a quello, come facevano a indovinare in quale fosse finito? La guardia del castello non contava uomini sufficienti per setacciare tutti i villaggi contemporaneamente e proteggere anche il palazzo reale, per cui era gioco forza frugarne uno alla volta.

Oppure due. Magari Lord Howard e Lord Markus si erano divisi in due diversi gruppi di ricerca... In ogni caso era quasi il tramonto, non poteva restare lì un minuto di più; sarebbe ritornato l'indomani.

.

.

Bussò piano alla porta, guardandosi attorno con sospetto; si sentiva un ladro a comportarsi così, come un animale braccato, neanche fosse lui in torto. Aggrottò la fronte, promettendo vendetta ai colpevoli di un tale affronto. Per quanto, riflettendoci molto attentamente, era probabile che avrebbe invece dovuto ringraziarli per quello scherzo; senza il tentato rapimento non si sarebbe mai trovato in condizione di avere Lavi con sé tanto a lungo. Non avrebbe mai compreso quanto fosse importante per lui...

Scacciò quei pensieri scomodi; sebbene mezza corte fosse usa al tipo di relazione che ora anche lui si trovava a considerare, la prospettiva non gli sorrideva affatto. Odiava i sotterfugi e, soprattutto, Lavi avrebbe accettato di seguirlo a corte? Come avrebbe giustificato la sua presenza, poi?

La porta si socchiuse e una mano lo tirò dentro in fretta, interrompendo il corso impetuoso dei suoi pensieri; Kanda sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre nel trovarsi immerso nella penombra della stanza. Solo un lume dalla luce fioca era acceso in tutta la casa, posato sul tavolo della cucina.

- Sei in ritardo, Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, la voce tremante e l'espressione del viso a metà fra disperata, spaventata e terribilmente sollevata di vederlo lì, davanti a sé. - È il tramonto, presto sorgerà la luna e sai cosa accadrà. Devi rinchiudermi anche stasera.

Lo sguardo del giovane si era fatto supplice; Kanda capiva per quale ragione avesse tanta paura di restare libero nella stessa stanza con lui, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva vederlo richiuso come una belva sanguinaria. D'accordo, i lupi mannari erano considerati _belve sanguinarie_, lo sapeva bene, ne aveva avuto piena dimostrazione con la violenza subita la notte precedente. Eppure, una parte di lui (quella irrazionale, cercava di convincersi Kanda) gli diceva che Lavi non avrebbe mai potuto fargli del male, a dispetto della forma che si trovava costretto ad assumere. Appoggiò il fardello che portava sul tavolo, rivolgendo la sua attenzione di nuovo verso il giovane.

- Magari se mangi, prima, non avrai l'impulso di sbranare me. - rispose, guadagnandosi un'occhiata sdegnata per aver usato una battuta tanto infelice. Sbuffò leggermente, afferrando Lavi per le spalle e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. - Ora prendiamo il cibo che ho comprato, lo scaldiamo e poi ci mettiamo a mangiare dentro la tua... - roteò gli occhi, contrariato, non sapendo come riferirsi a quella zona della casa. - prigione? Così appena inizierà il... _cambiamento_ sarò in tempo a uscire e chiuderti dentro, va bene?

Lavi annuì, incerto. Non era troppo convinto che fosse saggio per Kanda restare così vicino a lui nel momento della trasformazione, ma non obiettò ulteriormente. Prese l'involto che l'altro aveva lasciato accanto al lume e l'aprì, sgranando gli occhi nel vedere cosa celava. Piazzò la casseruola con tutto il contenuto sopra la stufa, attizzando la legna all'interno di essa.

- Come sei riuscito a farti dare anche pentola e coperchio? - chiese con meraviglia, rimestando lo stufato con movimento lento.

- Ho pagato anche quella - rispose Kanda, dando una scrollata di spalle - pattuendo la restituzione del denaro insieme alla pentola.

Lavi gli scoccò un'occhiata sconvolta; per essere un nobile, Yuu si dimostrava una persona pratica e piena di risorse. Rise sommessamente, davvero intrigato dall'apparente naturalezza con cui Yuu riferiva determinati fatti. Si grattò la nuca, a disagio nel vedere l'espressione confusa e contrariata che la sua reazione aveva fatto apparire sul volto del giovane, evidentemente ignaro di quanto bizzarra fosse stata la soluzione che s'era inventato.

- Non fissarmi così, Yuu, non sto ridendo di te - assicurò subito - davvero. È solo che la trovata della pentola è piuttosto inusuale.

- Cosa? - Kanda aggrottò le sopracciglia ancora di più, sentendosi deriso, al che il colpevole di quella situazione agitò le mani davanti a sé in segno di resa. Non era il momento di litigare su una cosa talmente stupida.

- È stata un'ottima idea, capito? - disse con il suo miglior sorriso sulle labbra, prendendo due piatti. - Quello che intendevo è che io non ci avrei mai pensato. Forza - aggiunse, indicando in fondo alla stanza - trascinati dietro quello sgabello, lo useremo come appoggio per la pentola.

Mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno dei due scrutando attentamente l'espressione dell'altro. Lavi per capire se Yuu provasse disgusto nei suoi confronti a causa di ciò che era, di quel che stava per accadere e cui sarebbe stato costretto ad assistere. Per il rischio che lui gli stava facendo correre nel restare insieme. Kanda per essere certo del momento esatto in cui la trasformazione sarebbe iniziata, ma anche e soprattutto per individuare un qualsiasi segno che Lavi ricordasse gli eventi della notte prima. Per capire se ciò che avevano fatto era dovuto solo al mero istinto bestiale o se ci fosse dietro qualcosa anche da parte di Lavi, amplificato dall'incantesimo ammaliatore che aveva avuto la cattiva idea di lanciargli.

- Come ti senti? - chiese d'un tratto, vedendo che il giovane aveva smesso di mangiare. - È il momento?

Lavi scosse la testa, offrendo un sorriso mesto. Si era solo perso fra i propri pensieri; avere Yuu così vicino a sé lo rendeva felice, avrebbe voluto che restasse per sempre. Sapeva che era una pia illusione e questa consapevolezza rendeva il tutto ancora più doloroso.

- No, non credo. Pensavo... - mormorò, posando il piatto in terra. - Mio nonno non ha mai mancato a un plenilunio, deve aver trovato qualcosa.

Almeno sperava; tornare umano gli dava una possibilità di rivedere Yuu, giusto? Magari poteva arruolarsi nella guardia reale, con una piccola spintarella da parte sua... no?

- Da quanti giorni è via? - chiese Kanda, la stessa luce di speranza in fondo agli occhi scuri. Si tolse il turbante, liberando di nuovo i lunghi capelli corvini, e sospirò di sollievo nel tornare 'normale'; li legò in una coda bassa, come faceva sempre quando andava a incontrare Lavi.

Il giovane lo fissò, rapito dai suoi gesti, poi d'improvviso si riscosse, stropicciandosi gli occhi come se si fosse appena svegliato da un sogno.

- Due settimane, circa. - rispose, nervoso. Si guardava attorno come un animale in trappola, poi tornava a osservare lui e lo sgabello su cui sedeva. Kanda ne comprese la ragione appena pronunciò la frase successiva. - Yuu, porta via gli avanzi e chiudimi dentro. Non voglio rischiare. Possiamo continuare a parlare attraverso le sbarre.

Il sorriso triste che gli rivolse ebbe un effetto devastante sul suo cuore, constatò Kanda con una certa dose di paura. Si alzò lentamente, prese i resti della loro cena e uscì dalla prigione temporanea. Prigione magica, se ciò che aveva notato riguardo la natura delle sbarre rispondeva a verità. Probabilmente era per quello che Lavi non riusciva a svellerle nemmeno con la forza bestiale che la trasformazione gli conferiva: dovevano essere state forgiate con la stregoneria usando il suo sangue.

La catena e il lucchetto apparivano essere fatti con lo stesso procedimento; poggiò il suo carico sopra il tavolo e tornò subito indietro. Piazzò catena e lucchetto, quindi chiuse la serratura, sedendosi a distanza di sicurezza dalle sbarre.

- Quali sono le erbe che sta cercando? - chiese Kanda, più per riempire l'insopportabile attesa che per reale desiderio di sapere.

- Mandragora e Aconito. - rispose Lavi, altrettanto sulle spine per ciò che era in procinto di verificarsi. - Credo sia la Mandragora il problema...

Kanda spalancò gli occhi: Mandragora. Certo che era un problema trovarla, cresceva solo in determinate zone boscose e in ogni caso strapparla dalla terra richiedeva un complesso rituale... per quel che ne sapeva lui, ovvio.

- Credi che... - fece per domandare, ma un gemito soffocato lo interruppe; saltò in piedi, sul volto un'espressione impotente.

- Yuu, sta... indietro... - rantolò Lavi, scivolando sul pavimento in preda alle convulsioni.

Era cominciato, di nuovo. Kanda si era preparato mentalmente per tutto il giorno a rivivere quel momento, eppure riconosceva di non avere la freddezza necessaria per affrontarlo. Distolse lo sguardo, coprendosi il viso con una mano, le grida provenienti dalla gabbia che gli perforavano il cervello come tante lame sottili. Quando d'improvviso s'acquietarono, si costrinse a guardare verso la prigione; Lavi era là, immobile, in ginocchio sul pavimento di pietra. Lentamente, si rialzò, mostrando il suo nuovo aspetto, la ragione già preda del demone che lo possedeva, a giudicare dal ghigno ferino che aveva assunto il suo volto. Quando i loro sguardi s'incontrarono la ferocia della bestia esplose in una furia smisurata.

I ruggiti che emetteva riecheggiavano nella stanza e Kanda non poté evitare di chiedersi quanta parte di essi fosse udibile dall'esterno della casa. Non sapeva come evitare che la rabbia del lupo attirasse mezza città alla casa di Lavi, e certo era lungi dal tentare nuovamente una malia su di lui, dopo i risultati ottenuti in precedenza.

Risolse che magari privarlo della vista di una possibile preda potesse in qualche modo ridurne la furia, ma nel momento esatto in cui mosse il primo passo verso il muro a destra Lavi parve agitarsi anche di più. Sembrava quasi avere un barlume di coscienza che lo riconosceva, che non voleva lasciarlo andar via. Afferrò le sbarre con entrambe le mani, grugnendo come se volesse parlargli, un gemito che si mutò in un ululato disperato mentre protendeva un braccio verso di lui.

Kanda non riuscì a trattenersi oltre. Nonostante mentre s'accostava alla prigione la creatura si comportasse in modo contraddittorio, visto che ora cercava di dissuaderlo dall'avanzare più di così, non si fermò. Posò le mani sopra quelle di Lavi, poi ne fece scivolare una fra i capelli scarmigliati di lui, avvicinando il viso fino a che le loro fronti si toccarono. Abbracciò il giovane attraverso le sbarre; non riusciva a sopportare di vederlo in quello stato, teneva troppo a lui, troppo, troppo...

Si scostò appena, lasciando andare la presa quel tanto che bastava per aprire il lucchetto ed entrare. Lavi lo fissava come in trance, negli occhi un barlume di coscienza con il quale lo supplicava di non farlo, di non restare nella gabbia alla sua mercé. Kanda invece richiuse il lucchetto, imprigionandosi dietro quelle sbarre insieme al mezzo lupo. Per un momento si scrutarono, poi, lentamente, Kanda avanzò verso di lui, sempre più vicino, finché non poté toccarlo. L'assenza di reazione gli diede coraggio e fu allora che decise di stringerlo forte a sé; lo sentì rilassarsi fra le sue braccia e lasciò che anche Lavi lo cingesse.

Non gli importava più quel che avrebbe pensato di lui, né se il ricordo di quella notte sarebbe rimasto o meno nella sua memoria. Tutto ciò che voleva era che Lavi si sentisse al sicuro, con lui. Lo fece sedere sul letto e gli si sistemò proprio di fronte, carezzandogli i capelli con fare rassicurante. Notò la calma innaturale con cui assecondava i suoi movimenti, restando immobile, lo sguardo fisso in un punto imprecisato oltre il suo corpo, come se fosse in trance. Cercò di tirargli di nuovo sulle spalle la camicia stropicciata, che ora gli penzolava da un gomito alla stregua di uno straccio. Lavi lasciò che lo rivestisse, obbediente, poi però gli afferrò entrambe le mani, che ancora stringevano l'allacciatura della camicia, portandosele al viso e annusandole. Proseguì lungo l'intero braccio sinistro, finché, sollevandosi a guardarlo negli occhi, unì le loro labbra con forza.

Kanda sapeva fin dall'inizio che le sue azioni avrebbero portato a quella conclusione, anzi, dentro di sé ci contava e non si oppose. Lavi si tirò indietro per far cadere di nuovo la camicia dietro le proprie spalle e lui l'aiutò, senza vergogna. No, non era del tutto vero, provava vergogna, ma ciò che sentiva per Lavi era più forte, quindi non solo collaborò a spogliarlo, gli permise di fare altrettanto con lui.

Giacquero nuovamente sul piccolo letto sfatto, questa volta con piena condiscendenza da parte di Kanda. Ricambiò i baci selvaggi dell'altro giovane quasi con lo stesso ardore, godendo a pieno del momento in cui questi lo prese. Il suo corpo s'inarcò per la forza dell'amplesso, ma a Kanda non importava con quanta foga veniva posseduto. Poteva abituarsi anche a quello, per Lavi, realizzò mentre raggiungeva l'estasi. Anche a quello... perché l'amava. E non voleva lasciarlo.

No, non sarebbe mai più tornato al castello.

.

.

Altrove, passi rabbiosi risuonavano sul selciato allorché un uomo esile e minuto si dirigeva, armato di tutto punto, verso una destinazione ben precisa. I suoi ordini erano altri, certo, ma a lui poco importava. L'affronto subito era stato troppo grande per essere ignorato, non sarebbe tornato dal suo padrone con la coda fra le gambe, giammai!

Si raddrizzò la testa, facendo scrocchiare sonoramente le vertebre del collo nel costringerle di nuovo nella loro posizione naturale. Maledetto idiota dal pelo rosso, glie l'avrebbe fatto pagare assai caro quello scherzetto! Sapeva dove trovarlo, l'avrebbe sorpreso e ucciso come meritava, lui e l'insulso Principe che difendeva con tanta inutile foga.

Si strappò l'occhio cieco dall'orbita e lo calpestò, mandandolo in mille pezzi. Tanto gli era comunque inutile. Presto sarebbe arrivato al villaggio e allora la sua vendetta avrebbe potuto compiersi; non poteva rischiare interferenze esterne, né voleva spettatori indesiderati delle sue azioni.

Tuttavia, ora che aveva interrotto il contatto con il suo padrone, tutto dipendeva unicamente da lui. Se falliva, nessun aiuto gli sarebbe giunto e avrebbe fronteggiato morte certa.

Si strinse nelle spalle; non era forse già morto da tempo, in fin dei conti?

.

.

Lord Howard era molto preoccupato dall'andamento delle ricerche. Dopo aver frugato invano il castello, ben tre dei piccoli paesetti intorno a esso erano stati setacciati e dei Principi non v'era alcuna traccia. In realtà, lui aveva un'idea ben precisa di dove potesse essere Kanda, ma non poteva proporre quel particolare villaggio senza scoprirsi. Doveva aspettare che arrivasse il suo turno oppure disubbidire e recarvisi di nascosto.

E accidenti anche a Neah, che continuava a popolare i suoi pensieri, in particolare dopo l'ultimo incontro che avevano avuto e la rivelazione che gli aveva fatto mentre erano ancora a letto insieme.

Non poteva essere distratto da elucubrazioni mentali riguardanti la sua relazione impura con quell'uomo! Specialmente ora, mentre si trovava fra l'incudine e il martello, immerso fino al collo in un guaio che aveva contribuito a creare.

- Mark - disse infine, trovando il coraggio di sottoporre la sua idea - ascolta, c'è un altro posto che non abbiamo considerato, questo qui.

Indicò un luogo sulla mappa; Lord Markus gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa. Si grattò la testa rasata, facendo poi scivolare le dita lungo l'unica ciocca di capelli che aveva lasciato intatta, raccolta dietro la nuca e a partire da lì intrecciata sapientemente con una striscia di tessuto bianco.

- Sei sicuro? - chiese, dubbioso, la voce profonda che traeva eco bizzarre nell'aria ventosa della sera. - È un paesino minuscolo, perché un gruppo di briganti dovrebbe sceglierlo come base?

Lord Howard non poteva motivare la propria intuizione, in nessun modo avrebbe rivelato che il Principe Kanda era scappato con un popolano, per il bene di tutti. Per cui, non gli restava che impuntarsi, pretendendo che si trattasse semplicemente di provare tutte le strade.

- Lasciami tentare, Mark. - insistette; la sua aria decisa parve convincere l'amico.

L'uomo si portò una mano al mento, emettendo un basso suono gutturale che significava stava considerando seriamente la cosa. Incrociò poi le braccia sul torace massiccio, annuendo.

- D'accordo, Howard. Prendi con te un paio di uomini e vai. - consentì, facendo un cenno a due delle sue guardie di avvicinarsi.

Lord Howard non se lo fece ripetere due volte, chiamò a sé i soldati designati e montò a cavallo, partendo al galoppo verso il villaggio dove era certo si trovasse Kanda. Perché lui sapeva bene che non era stato affatto rapito e, a giudicare dal lato delle mura che aveva scelto per squagliarsela, la direzione presa doveva essere per forza quella.

Ancora non comprendeva come mai avesse deciso di andarsene dal castello, preferendo la vita del povero anziché gli agi della sua posizione, ma l'avrebbe scoperto molto presto. Questo giovane con cui aveva fatto amicizia doveva significare molto per Kanda, se davvero era con lui che ora si nascondeva.

Sperò che fra loro non ci fosse una relazione più profonda dell'amicizia, sarebbe stato un problema piuttosto spinoso, considerata la situazione attuale. Il Re non l'avrebbe presa tanto bene scoprendo di aver mobilitato mezzo regno per una fuga d'amore... _quel_ genere d'amore, per giunta.

Tuttavia, anche il Principe Kong-Li era sparito nel nulla... Lord Howard scosse la testa, frastornato. La sua scomparsa, date le circostanze, non poteva in alcun modo essere collegata a quella di Kanda. Che fine aveva fatto? Dov'era andato a nascondersi, quindi? Conoscendolo, probabilmente aveva organizzato un colossale scherzo ai danni di tutta la corte.

Sospirò, attirandosi occhiate preoccupate dai suoi uomini; le ignorò, spronando il cavallo ad accelerare l'andatura. Prima arrivavano a destinazione, prima risolvevano la dannata faccenda.


	7. Chapter 7: Notte Disperata

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 7: Notte Disperata **

.

.

Kanda continuò a passare le dita fra i capelli del giovane disteso su di lui finché non udì il suo respiro tornare regolare e restarlo per un periodo di tempo sufficientemente lungo da lasciargli supporre che fosse addormentato. Di nuovo, per gradi, sempre carezzandogli il volto o la schiena, sgusciò di sotto il corpo di Lavi e uscì dalla cella, richiudendola dietro di sé. Questa volta prese anche il lenzuolo per distruggerlo, altrimenti il puzzo di sudore e sesso sarebbe diventato troppo evidente, dopo due volte.

Nel ripulirsi, benedisse mentalmente la vecchia dalla quale, mentre girava per il villaggio in cerca del suo mentore e maestro d'armi, aveva comprato il medicamento che stava per mettersi. Una vera fortuna, perché se non si fosse premunito, avendo cura di usare immediatamente l'unguento in una latrina pubblica, di certo quel secondo, violento amplesso con Lavi non avrebbe mai potuto nasconderlo, né tanto meno sopportarlo nel suo accadere.

Si liberò del lenzuolo e si rivestì, indossando gli stessi abiti con cui era uscito il pomeriggio precedente; doveva procurarsi dell'altro unguento e lenzuola di ricambio prima che Lavi si svegliasse. Ignorando l'ora proibitiva, si recò alla bottega della vecchia, sapendo che era anche dove abitava, e bussò con decisione, guardandosi alle spalle per essere certo di non avere spettatori indesiderati. Il fatto che non avesse visto briganti in città non significava che non vi fossero giunti dopo alla sua ricerca. La vecchia signora aprì in vestaglia, ridacchiando nel riconoscerlo.

- Sai che ore sono? - lo rimproverò, ma l'espressione severa si mutò in un sorriso comprensivo nel vedere quella sofferente sul volto di lui. - Il tuo amante deve essere parecchio focoso, giovanotto! - gli disse, facendolo avvampare sotto la fuliggine con cui s'era di nuovo sporcato il viso. L'invitò a entrare con un cenno della mano e frugò brevemente in uno scaffale, porgendogli poi un'ampolla chiusa da un tappo di sughero. - Tieni, fanne buon uso. Sono due monete d'argento.

Kanda sapeva che chiedere per quel genere di medicamenti era come confessare il peccato che si commetteva, ma non poteva evitarlo se voleva continuare a camminare e sedersi. Soprattutto, per non insospettire Lavi. A malincuore, rubò un lenzuolo appeso ad asciugare e tornò di corsa a quella che considerava anche la sua casa, ormai.

Si spogliò del travestimento e s'adagiò sul giaciglio improvvisato che Lavi aveva preparato per lui la prima sera, non lontano dalle sbarre della sua prigione. Pretese di dormire, anche quando udì il giovane borbottare qualcosa a proposito della propria nudità. Aspettò di essere chiamato, di modo da dargli il tempo di rivestirsi e non dover trovare un'altra spiegazione a quel fatto.

- Yuu? - azzardò Lavi dopo qualche minuto. Kanda finse di svegliarsi solo allora, mettendosi lentamente a sedere e guardandolo assonnato. Lavi tirò un profondo respiro di sollievo, felice di vedere che stava bene. - Ho... gridato molto? - chiese per prima cosa, preoccupato che qualcuno scoprisse il suo segreto e di conseguenza anche lui si trovasse nei guai.

- No. - mentì Kanda, cercando di essere convincente; ricevette in risposta un radioso sorriso.

Procedette ad aprire la cella, come la mattina precedente, seguendo il giovane in cucina e assistendo mentre preparava una frugale colazione. Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a trovare una scusa plausibile per chiedergli di rimanere con lui al villaggio. Si maledisse per la propria debolezza; se avesse avuto la faccia di confessargli tutto, forse... No, in quel caso l'avrebbe perso per sempre, ne era certo.

- Yuu, fai il giro del villaggio anche stamattina? - domandò Lavi a un certo punto, l'aria strana. Era di nuovo preoccupato per lui?

- No. - rispose brevemente. - Andrò nel pomeriggio. Quando le taverne aprono i battenti avrò più possibilità di sapere qualcosa.

Era... sollievo quello che leggeva sul volto del giovane? Perché sembrava tanto felice di sapere che non usciva? L'osservò ripulire i loro piatti e riporli, poi sistemare la dispensa e apprestarsi a rassettare il proprio giaciglio. Raccolse il lenzuolo che lui aveva convenientemente gettato attraverso le sbarre, per far sembrare che fosse caduto in terra durante la notte, e rifece il letto.

Kanda finse di controllare la finestra, finché la voce di Lavi non lo fece voltare.

- Vado a far provviste, torno subito. - disse, indossando un mantello con cappuccio. - Darò anche un'occhiata in giro.

Kanda avrebbe voluto opporsi, raccomandargli almeno di stare molto attento, invece si morse le labbra, limitandosi ad annuire di rimando. La codardia che dimostrava quanto a sentimenti lo disgustava, eppure non riusciva a fare niente per superarla, per forzare il blocco che gli impediva di essere onesto con l'unica persona che avesse mai amato davvero.

Lo guardò uscire, imprecando mentalmente contro sé stesso per non essere stato in grado di fermarlo.

Si portò una mano al petto, chinando il viso a guardare il pugno che andava formando nell'afferrare la sua camicia. L'oppressione insostenibile che sentiva dentro, era quella il sintomo di ciò che chiamavano amore? Non era preparato ad ammettere ciò che provava; eppure, si ritrovava a farlo.

Il suo cuore apparteneva a Lavi.

.

.

Lavi desiderava preparare con le sue mani qualcosa di buono per Yuu, finché poteva averlo al proprio fianco, per quello aveva insistito per comprare del cibo fresco. Visitò le bancherelle in cui era solito recarsi con il suo vecchio, mettendo insieme in poco tempo gli ingredienti che cercava. Stava per incamminarsi verso casa quando, all'angolo di una stradina, vide qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettato d'incontrare di nuovo.

Si paralizzò all'istante, pensando velocemente a cosa poteva fare per evitare di essere riconosciuto e ricordando soltanto all'ultimo che indossava abiti diversi. Aveva anche un cappuccio, non doveva far altro che continuare a passare da un banchetto al successivo, come un qualsiasi cliente, mescolandosi fra la gente.

Strinse a sé gli incarti contenenti il cibo, tenendoli di proposito di fronte come se gli pesassero troppo, e svoltò nel primo vicolo che si trovò davanti. Si appiattì contro il muro più vicino, rifiatando per un attimo prima di correre di gran carriera verso casa, guardandosi sempre alle spalle come se lo inseguisse il diavolo in persona.

Rientrò come una furia, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé e appoggiandovisi contro, ansimante, lo sguardo spiritato. Le forze gli abbandonarono le braccia, che si afflosciarono lasciando cadere in terra le provviste, e Kanda si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, andandogli subito incontro, allarmato.

- Lavi! - esclamò, posandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle per farsi guardare in viso e controllare che non fosse ferito. - Che è successo? Li hai visti? Ti hanno inseguito? - chiese, aguzzando al contempo le orecchie per capire se stavano per essere assaliti.

- No... - boccheggiò Lavi. - No, né visto... né seguito. Io l'ho visto... Dio, era proprio lui! - gemette e si abbracciò a Kanda senza riflettere, tanto era sconvolto. Nemmeno si rese conto che il giovane lo stava lasciando fare, anzi, lo stringeva a sé con trasporto, ugualmente scosso. - Il suo orrendo occhio bianco non c'era più, ma era lui! La cicatrice, i capelli rasati... era lui!

Occhio bianco. Cicatrice e capelli rasati... Poteva aver visto il tirapiedi dei Principi di Evora-Beja? Se era così, forse partecipavano alle ricerche e Lord Markus poteva essere con loro! Kanda trattenne il fiato.

- Chi hai visto, Lavi? - domandò, combattuto tra il desiderio che si sbagliasse e la speranza di poter infine parlare con qualcuno di cui si fidava. - Chi?

- L'uomo che ho ucciso! - rispose il giovane con voce stridula. - È vivo! Non so come sia possibile, ma è vivo!

- Cosa?

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono per la sorpresa; quella non era la risposta che s'aspettava. Che diavolo significava? Possibile...? Il suo silenzio dovette dare a Lavi l'impressione di non essere creduto o preso per visionario, perché sollevò il viso a guardarlo, gli occhi lucidi.

- Sono sicuro, era lui! - insistette.

Kanda ci mise un momento a processare quell'informazione e le implicazioni che portava con sé. Passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Lavi, per sorreggerlo meglio mentre lo faceva sedere sulla sedia più vicina. Doveva essere sicuro di ciò che stavano per affrontare.

- Descrivimelo - chiese - perché se è chi sospetto, forse la situazione non è così terribile come sembra.

Il giovane fece del suo meglio e, vedendo Kanda aggrottare sempre di più la fronte man mano che procedeva, capì che conosceva il rapitore 'non morto' e che non era affatto felice di quella scoperta.

- Gli ho spezzato il collo e non è morto, come fa a non essere così terribile? - esclamò a racconto terminato.

- Bè, per prima cosa ora sappiamo chi c'è dietro al complotto - argomentò Kanda - e in secondo luogo se lui è qui, ci sono anche le mie guardie, il che per noi è un bene. Inoltre, sono sicuro che c'è una spiegazione per il fatto che il bastardo è vivo.

Lavi assunse un'espressione scettica che poteva tranquillamente leggersi come un 'se lo dici tu', ma in ogni caso parlare aveva contribuito a calmarlo e a fargli riguadagnare freddezza e capacità logica. Prese un profondo respiro e guardò il giovane di fronte a sé con espressione seria, ora completamente lucido.

- Quindi conti d'incontrare la tua guardia del corpo o il tuo maestro d'armi, giusto? - chiese col tono di chi conosce già la risposta, e quando vide Kanda annuire parve rattristarsi. - Mi consenti almeno di preparare il pranzo, prima di andare? - chiese ancora, ottenendo un secondo cenno d'assenso.

Lavi cucinò in silenzio mentre Kanda si preparava per andare alla ricerca delle sue guardie. La tensione fra loro era palpabile, ma nessuno dei due vi diede voce. Il profumo del cibo tuttavia contribuì a riportare buonumore e fiducia in entrambi.

- Sei un ottimo cuoco, sai? - disse Kanda a un certo punto, porgendo il piatto per avere una seconda porzione.

Lavi gli sorrise, entusiasta. Era questo il suo piano fin dal mattino, prima che l'incontro con il morto portasse scompiglio nella sua vita con Yuu, rischiando di porvi fine in maniera tragica e repentina. Voleva cucinare un pranzo delizioso per il suo Yuu, ed era felice di esserci riuscito. Ora poteva solo sperare che tornasse da lui anche dopo aver parlato con quel tale, Lord Howard o come accidenti si chiamava.

- Promettimi che starai attento. - domandò, a dispetto del fatto aver giurato a sé stesso di non farlo.

Kanda sospirò, mostrandosi irritato, nonostante ciò annuì senza ribattere con uno dei suoi commenti taglienti.

- Sei certo che non ti abbia visto né seguito? - volle sapere invece, e quando Lavi specchiò il suo cenno d'assenso gli assestò una pacca sul braccio. - Bene. Spegni ogni lume e fingi di non essere in casa. Tornerò prima possibile.

Lavi sorrise di nuovo, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia in risposta e infischiandosene. Accompagnò piuttosto Yuu con lo sguardo fin dove poté, attraverso lo spiraglio che si affrettò ad aprire scostando uno degli scuri.

.

.

Kanda percorse le stradine del villaggio con rinnovata prudenza, osservando attentamente ogni persona che lo incrociava, ogni uomo fermo in un punto preciso senza apparente ragione e anche chi stava conversando con qualcuno. Se il capo delle guardie dei Principi ospiti era davvero la mente dietro il suo rapimento, allora avvicinare chiunque lo accompagnasse diventava doppiamente pericoloso.

Tuttavia, dopo molti giri dello sfregiato non s'intravedeva la minima traccia e Kanda iniziava a dubitare che la persona vista da Lavi potesse essere realmente quell'uomo. Stava per dirigersi verso la prima taverna in lista per la ricognizione, quando un guizzo di capelli biondi attrasse la sua attenzione, facendolo fermare di colpo e mescolare a un gruppetto di popolani in conversazione tra loro.

Finse di essere interessato all'argomento della discussione, muovendosi con quella gente, finché poté vedere in viso l'uomo che aveva notato poco prima camminare nella sua direzione. Si era anch'egli fermato a parlare con altri due, che ora riconosceva essere guardie del Re, le _sue _guardie personali! Quindi anche se gli voltava le spalle non potevano esserci dubbi: l'uomo biondo con i capelli intrecciati era senz'altro Lord Howard! Doveva soltanto fare in modo di parlargli da solo...

Fortunatamente, non ebbe bisogno di arrovellarsi più di tanto sul come, perché neanche un minuto dopo i soldati si congedarono da lui, prendendo direzioni differenti. Probabilmente avevano concordato di separarsi per cercare più in fretta e riferire man mano al capitano i rispettivi progressi. Si avvicinò all'uomo con circospezione, girandogli attorno per parlargli faccia a faccia.

- Howard, finalmente ti trovo! - disse, a voce bassa ma con enfasi sufficiente perché l'uomo percepisse il sollievo insito in quelle poche parole. - Devo parlarti, togliamoci da qui.

Lord Howard dapprima fissò lo sconosciuto davanti a sé con sospetto, la mano pronta sull'elsa della spada, quindi i suoi occhi si spalancarono nel riconoscere chi si celava sotto quegli abiti sciatti e consumati. Il viso sporco e i capelli quasi del tutto nascosti sotto un turbante gli conferivano un aspetto assai inusuale, difficile da abbinare a lui, al Principe Kanda.

- Kanda! - esclamò, non riuscendo a trattenere gioia e consolazione di vederlo vivo e in salute proprio di fronte a sé. - Sono tutti preoccupati a morte per te! Che ti è saltato in mente di fuggire così!

- Fuggire? - ripeté il giovane, confuso. Quali notizie erano giunte a palazzo? - Howard, seguimi. Sembra che entrambi abbiamo molte cose da dirci.

L'uomo gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa, girandosi per controllare la strada; Kanda fece altrettanto, indicando poi con un gesto del braccio la direzione da seguire. Condusse l'amico nella taverna più affollata, quella che lui e Lavi preferivano per la clientela varia fra cui ci si mescolava diventando solo altri due avventori nel mucchio.

Sedettero e, dopo aver ordinato birra, Kanda iniziò a raccontare ciò che aveva appreso circa la notte del suo rapimento. Howard restò sbalordito nel sentire una storia del genere, era sinceramente convinto che...

- Ak'ram? In effetti non lo si vede in giro da un po', credevo lo avessero mandato indietro a Evora-Beja... - considerò, pensieroso. Chi altro era coinvolto a quel punto? Scosse la testa con aria triste. - Ecco come faceva Neah a sapere che tu uscivi di nascosto dal castello. - mormorò, la voce quasi sofferente.

Kanda gli scoccò un'occhiata confusa. Da quando la sua guardia del corpo, insegnante di magia e amico usava tutta quella confidenza con il Principe straniero?

- Neah? - ripeté, notando come il sospetto che potesse essere coinvolto ferisse Lord Howard.

Questi si rese conto dall'espressione negli occhi di Kanda di aver palesato un'intimità che non avrebbe dovuto avere. La domanda sottintesa dietro il semplice pronunciare il nome del Principe Neah ebbe così l'effetto di mandarlo in panico. Non era un rapporto che desiderava spiegare, quello con Neah, a nessuno.

- Ecco, io... noi... siamo diventati... abbastanza amici... - si schiarì la voce, non sapendo che altro aggiungere. - Insomma, per via della tua sparizione, durante... le ricerche.

Kanda valutò il crescente imbarazzo dell'uomo, notando anche l'accenno di rossore comparso sulle sue guance. Non si sarebbe mai sentito così a disagio nel confessare una semplice amicizia, nemmeno se avesse sospettato che il Principe fosse implicato nel rapimento. In quel caso avrebbe anzi mostrato sdegno per il tradimento subito... non vergogna e imbarazzo. Era piuttosto chiaro che ciò che li legava fosse di tutt'altro genere, qualcosa di assai diverso dall'amicizia. Ecco che i pettegolezzi sulla vita segreta dei nobili del palazzo reale tornavano alla ribalta, trovando triste conferma.

- È davvero così che funziona a corte, allora... - mormorò, incerto se esserne deluso, oltraggiato oppure grato. Magari poteva conviverci anche lui, con quel tipo di segreto.

Lord Howard si sentì ancora più in colpa per aver disilluso in quel modo l'innocenza di Kanda, mettendolo davanti al suo peccaminoso segreto. Il giovane appariva davvero turbato dalla scoperta, tanto da non poter essere egli stesso coinvolto in quel tipo di storia d'amore, come invece aveva creduto all'inizio. Forse mentire poteva mitigare il danno...

- Non farti strane idee, noi non... - iniziò a negare, ma Kanda sollevò una mano per fermarlo, prima che si imbarazzasse anche di più.

- Howard, non m'interessa affatto se la tua relazione con il Principe si svolga o meno in un letto. - rassicurò l'uomo, in caso pensasse che avrebbe informato suo padre il Re della cosa. - Anzi, sono davvero grato che ti abbia permesso di sapere dove trovarmi. Io... non voglio tornare a palazzo. Non subito per lo meno... - esitò per un momento prima di continuare. - Ho... Prima, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, per...

- Per il tuo amico? - Lord Howard finì la frase per lui; e, forse, aveva male interpretato la reazione di Kanda riguardo Neah.

I suoi occhi cercavano di celare una preoccupazione così grande che in lui era davvero fuori posto. Scappava dal castello per incontrarsi con quel popolano; ora viveva con lui nonostante il pericolo che correvano e non voleva tornare a casa... Questo non era un comportamento da Kanda. La rigidezza della sua postura mentre conversavano, il modo in cui si abbassava a chiedergli un favore in segreto, il disagio nel parlarne... Gli dicevano che si trovava in una situazione piuttosto simile. Solo, lui evidentemente riconosceva di essere innamorato di quel giovane, invece di combattere i propri sentimenti.

Kanda annuì; serrò forte i pugni sul tavolo, costringendosi a rivelare il suo problema anche se probabilmente avrebbe dovuto insistere per ottenere la collaborazione di qualcuno così ligio al dovere come Howard.

- Lavi, lui... ha bisogno delle tue arti magiche. Puoi fare una pozione curativa con delle erbe? - chiese, cercando di non sembrare ansioso e fallendo in parte.

Lord Howard lo scrutò, domandandosi a cosa potesse servirgli; quel Lavi era forse rimasto ferito lottando con lo sgherro di Neah? Magari da una lama avvelenata? Ak'ram era proprio il tipo...

- Ho bisogno di sapere per cosa e di quali piante si tratta, prima di dirti sì o no. - rispose, notando il nervosismo di Kanda aumentare di molto nell'udire la sua richiesta.

Il giovane si umettò le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo e posandolo sulle persone sedute attorno a loro nella locanda, pretendendo di controllare la situazione.

- Mandragora e Aconito. - disse quindi con un filo di voce.

Lord Howard quasi saltò sulla sedia per lo sgomento; quelle piante... quella era la cura per la licantropia! Il Principe ereditario del regno si era fatto irretire da un lupo mannaro? Viveva insieme a un mannaro! Questo sì che rendeva la situazione disperata e anche estremamente pericolosa, per tutti. Fissò il giovane davanti a lui con la faccia di chi ha appena visto un fantasma.

- Mandragora e Aconito? - ripeté, allibito, la voce di un ottava più alta di quel che avrebbe voluto. - È un... - Lord Howard non riuscì a concludere la domanda, ma il subitaneo cenno d'assenso che ricevette la rese inutile. - Kanda, è luna piena in questi giorni! - esclamò allora a denti stretti, avvicinandosi al giovane per tenere la voce il più bassa possibile. - Tu resti con lui mentre... - scosse la testa come se il pensiero gli fosse assolutamente insopportabile. - Non posso consentirlo.

- Non intendo abbandonarlo quando ha più bisogno di me! - sibilò Kanda di rimando, sostenendo lo sguardo del mentore con fermezza.

Lord Howard sospirò; non c'era verso di convincerlo con le buone e di certo non poteva impacchettarlo e riportarlo al castello con la forza. Non aveva scelta, doveva proteggere Kanda a ogni costo e, forse, che restasse con il suo amico mannaro poteva essere il male minore, vista l'aria di complotto che c'era a corte.

- D'accordo - cedette - ma ho bisogno di vederlo e questa cosa deve essere fatta in fretta. La cura va somministrata durante le notti di luna piena, e stasera sarà già la terza.

Il sorriso che Kanda gli rivolse nel sentire che l'avrebbe aiutato fece a Lord Howard un effetto stranissimo. Era la prima volta da quando lo conosceva che il giovane aveva mostrato un vero, genuino sorriso. Quel Lavi doveva essere una persona speciale, per aver conquistato qualcuno come Kanda. Sarebbe stato interessante conoscerlo.

Si alzarono, guardandosi intorno con circospezione, quindi Kanda gli fece strada fra i vicoli, infilandosi nel labirinto di casupole che costituivano il villaggio. Di tanto in tanto lo faceva fermare dietro un angolo ad aspettare qualche minuto, per essere certo che non li seguissero. Dopo circa un quarto d'ora di cammino giunsero davanti a una casetta bassa, le cui finestre erano chiuse dagli scuri e all'interno della quale non s'intravedeva alcuna luce. Kanda bussò piano alla porta e subito questa si socchiuse, per poi aprirsi in fretta e richiudersi altrettanto velocemente dopo che furono entrati.

Allora un piccolo lume fece la sua comparsa, fornendo luce a sufficienza perché i presenti potessero vedere dove si trovavano. Lord Howard rimase colpito dalla semplicità della casa e si chiese come mai Kanda vi si fosse adattato tanto in fretta da non sentire la mancanza dei fasti di corte. Il giovane con i capelli rossi che lo fissava con aria sospettosa doveva essere Lavi; a occhio aveva la stessa età del Principe, rifletté Lord Howard mentre gli porgeva la mano, presentandosi.

- Howard. - disse semplicemente, e l'altro rispose con il proprio nome. - Kanda mi ha raccontato del tuo problema, ma non nei dettagli. Ho bisogno di sapere tutto quanto.

Si sedettero e Lavi ripeté più o meno ciò che aveva rivelato a Kanda; dopo di che, Lord Howard lo esaminò brevemente per vedere se avesse segni riconducibili a particolari maledizioni. Alla fine annuì, sollevato di constatare che la situazione era risolvibile. La trasformazione pareva essere solo parziale, secondo quanto gli aveva riferito Lavi, il che rendeva la cura ancora più semplice.

- Puoi farlo? - chiese Kanda, notando l'accenno di sorriso sul volto dell'uomo.

Lord Howard dette una pacca sul braccio del 'malato', poi posò le mani sulle spalle di Kanda in un gesto atto a rassicurare.

- Sì - affermò - ma deve essere entro domani notte.

Kanda gli strinse entrambi gli avambracci, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di speranza.

- Grazie. - mormorò.

- Ho visto che è stata allestita una piccola prigione magica, ma devo ugualmente chiedervi di essere prudenti. - disse Lord Howard, avvicinandosi alla porta. - Lavi, soprattutto tu. Tornerò prima possibile.

I due giovani annuirono, salutandolo mentre lasciava la casa.

.

.

Lord Howard si precipitò al punto d'incontro stabilito con i suoi uomini, intimando loro di andare a prendere i cavalli. Quando tornarono da lui, impartì degli ordini che li sorpresero alquanto.

- Io devo tornare al castello, ho delle faccende da sbrigare. Voi riunitevi con Lord Markus, intesi? - stabilì, montando in sella sotto gli sguardi stupefatti delle due guardie. - Qui me la cavo da solo. Andate! - comandò, spronando il suo cavallo senza aspettare la conferma.

Doveva assolutamente parlare col vecchio bibliotecario; immediatamente. Aveva sentito che si dilettava di alchimia, magari sapeva dirgli dove procurarsi dell'Aconito. Grazie al Principe Neah, una quantità sufficiente di Mandragora l'aveva già, per fortuna, visto che era l'ingrediente più difficile da reperire.

Entrò al castello con il cavallo ancora al galoppo, facendolo impennare quando gli impose d'improvviso di fermarsi, fra le grida di meraviglia e disappunto delle guardie all'ingresso. Ignorò le occhiate scosse che queste gli rivolsero e affidò loro la propria cavalcatura, precipitandosi dentro il palazzo con passo deciso.

Senza esitare, puntò verso la biblioteca.

.

.

Kanda chiuse la cella con movimenti meccanici; sapeva cosa lo aspettava anche quella notte e parimenti sapeva che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Per la ragione che ormai gli era ben nota la cosa lo addolorava molto, eppure non si sentiva in grado di confessare i propri sentimenti a Lavi. Sperò soltanto di poterlo convincere a seguirlo a palazzo...

Questa volta iniziò a spogliarsi appena la trasformazione fu completa, senza attendere che Lavi iniziasse a ringhiare e scuotere le sbarre; non voleva correre nessun rischio proprio ora che la soluzione era vicina. Aprì la cella ed entrò, rimettendo la catena, la bestia che lo scrutava guardinga, riconoscendo il suo odore e indugiando, curiosa di vedere cosa volesse fare. Kanda fu sollevato nel constatare che la confidenza dimostrata verso il mezzo lupo aveva fatto sì che questo non si agitasse, nemmeno quando aveva capito che lui stava aprendo la gabbia. Sorrise e gli tese la mano, sperando che Lavi, dietro la bestia, recepisse le sue intenzioni.

Il giovane afferrò quella mano protesa, tirandolo verso di sé, con forza ma senza violenza. Kanda non protestò; si limitò a cingergli la schiena con entrambe le braccia, facendo scivolare in terra la casacca che indossava e poi slacciandogli i pantaloni. Come la sera precedente fu assecondato passivamente e, quando l'ebbe completamente denudato gli porse le labbra. Fu un attimo. Quel gesto, nella sua semplicità, scatenò la passione in Lavi.

Kanda si ritrovò di schiena sul letto, premuto da forti mani e, subito dopo, dal corpo nudo dell'amante. Sollevò le braccia verso di lui per incoraggiarlo, attirandolo a sé, e contemporaneamente allargò le gambe, preparandosi ad accoglierlo. Non seppe dire se fosse perché lui lo invitava a toccarlo e dimostrava di volere quel rapporto a eccitare Lavi più delle altre notti o il fatto che la luna piena era ormai al culmine.

Entrò in lui con più veemenza questa volta, senza perdere tempo a baciare e succhiare il suo corpo e... a un certo punto lo morse. Kanda emise un gemito soffocato per la sorpresa, trovandosi i denti di Lavi che gli penetravano il labbro inferiore, anziché la sua lingua in gola. Cercò di allontanarlo con una mano, con gentilezza, per fargli capire che non andava bene. Invece, quella mano fu afferrata e portata anch'essa alle labbra, ma piuttosto che baciarla queste si schiusero e per la seconda volta i canini di Lavi gli si piantarono nella carne.

Kanda gemette di nuovo, un lamento disperato questa volta. L'indomani non avrebbe potuto nascondere i segni dei morsi, non quelli sul labbro almeno... Lavi avrebbe chiesto, avrebbe capito... In un modo o nell'altro quella si avviava davvero a essere la loro ultima notte insieme. Quindi, intendeva goderne a pieno. Reclinò la testa indietro, serrando gli occhi, la bocca aperta appena un poco, in un muto ansare.

Lasciò che mordesse la sua mano, e poi gli carezzò il viso proprio con quella, facendola scivolare fra i capelli color del fuoco del giovane e attirandolo ancora una volta su di sé. Allacciò le gambe dietro la schiena di lui e l'invitò ad affondare di più, fino a sfinirlo, finché non avessero entrambi perso i sensi. L'ultimo ricordo lucido che ebbe fu Lavi che veniva dentro di lui e il grido di entrambi che ne seguì.


	8. Chapter 8: L'Alchimista

Ottavo capitolo. Visto che la mia situazione familiare peggiora, avviso che non sarò in grado di aggiornare a breve con il nono e ultimo capitolo. Ci sono elevate probabilità che lo pubblichi ad inizio Agosto.

* * *

**Notti di Sangue**

* * *

**Capitolo 8: L'Alchimista**

.

.

Lord Howard camminava a passo spedito per i pomposi corridoi del castello, diretto all'unico luogo dove quasi nessuno si recava mai: la biblioteca reale.

Per quale motivo il vecchio Re avesse insistito per concentrare tutto quel sapere dentro il castello, anziché lasciarlo alla cure dei monaci in un qualche monastero, proprio non lo capiva. Del resto conosceva molto poco il defunto sovrano, era giunto al castello solo dopo la morte di lui, al seguito di Lord Malcom, di ritorno da una visita in Gallia, dove si diceva avesse discendenze.

Era il luogo dove gli insegnanti dei principi tenevano le loro lezioni e si documentavano riguardo esse, ma sostanzialmente quello pareva l'unico vero utilizzo di una simile, imponente, biblioteca. Per il resto del giorno restava deserta; era stato proprio in virtù di quel fatto che Kanda aveva insistito che le sue lezioni di magia si tenessero lì, nessuno sarebbe mai andato a cercarli.

Quasi era inutile che avesse un custode. Difatti dopo la morte del Re per molto tempo non ve n'era stato uno, solo negli ultimi mesi Mastro Tomà, un anziano ed erudito studioso, aveva fatto la sua comparsa assumendo l'incarico.

Una figura controversa della quale si sussurravano in segreto molte cose, fra le quali che si intendesse di alchimia e che, forse, praticasse persino le arti oscure.

A ogni modo, mago oppure no, il vecchio era assai noto come erborista, persino presso il sovrano, per il quale preparava regolarmente tisane e decotti. Re Theodore lo adorava, passavano ore a conversare, e probabilmente era per questa ragione che, alla fine, gli aveva dato il posto di bibliotecario.

A quell'ora del giorno difficilmente avrebbe incontrato altri visitatori, aveva buone probabilità di poter discutere con Mastro Tomà senza orecchie indiscrete in giro; ammesso che il vecchio fosse ancora lì. Lord Howard scrutò la grande porta di legno intarsiato, spingendone piano un'anta per saggiare se fosse chiusa a chiave. Un lieve cigolio ne annunciò l'apertura, traducendosi in un aumento nella possanza della forza che la muoveva.

Lord Howard si ritrovò d'improvviso immerso nella penombra; unica guida per i suoi occhi la tremolante luce di due candele, poste in apposite coppe di vetro sulle scaffalature in legno brunito che custodivano gli antichi libri. Davanti a esse l'imponente scrivania di mogano utilizzata dal bibliotecario, sulla quale giacevano aperti numerosi tomi, e, a qualche passo di distanza, accanto alla ricca sedia dallo schienale imbottito, un meraviglioso mappamondo. Quest'ultimo era poggiato su un piedistallo che lo attraversava tutto e ne reggeva il notevole peso, agganciato a un supporto circolare dorato all'interno del quale ruotava il suo globo. Il tutto circondato da un secondo cerchio, più spesso e appiattito, sostenuto da quattro gambi finemente cesellati.

Tutto era silenzio eccezion fatta per il debole crepitio delle candele; Lord Howard si guardò intorno, a metà fra estasiato dall'atmosfera arcana e pressato dal compito che aveva accettato di assumersi per conto del Principe Kanda.

- Lord Howard; quale gradita sorpresa! - lo apostrofò una voce a lui ben nota. - A cosa devo l'onore della vostra visita?

L'anziano bibliotecario pareva essere apparso magicamente dal nulla dietro di lui, cosa che Lord Howard non si sentiva di poter escludere a priori, facendolo quasi sobbalzare per la sorpresa. Cercò di dissimulare quanto pesantemente fosse stato colto alla sprovvista con il suo contegno altero, rivolgendo all'uomo un cenno del capo a mo' di saluto, accompagnato da un leggero inchino.

- Mastro Tomà, lieto di trovarvi ancora qui. - disse in tono formale. - Io...

L'uomo sollevò una mano come a zittirlo e gli girò intorno, andando a riprendere il suo posto dietro la scrivania ingombra di sapere, ma non si sedette. Rimase invece a fissare l'ospite inatteso con evidente interesse negli occhi scavati, cerchiati da segni lividi così profondi da risultare simili a chiazze nere dell'inchiostro con cui erano vergati quei libri che tanto amava.

- Voi? - riprese, notando l'espressione dubbiosa sul volto di Lord Howard. Cosa poteva spingerlo a rivolgersi proprio a lui, fra tutti i sapienti del castello?

- Ho... bisogno del vostro aiuto per una particolare erba. - dichiarò infine l'uomo, sostenendo lo sguardo indagatore del vecchio bibliotecario.

Questi gli rivolse un ghigno scaltro, strofinandosi il mento con una mano, l'aria pensierosa, come se stesse ponderando con molta attenzione quella richiesta e la risposta più appropriata da opporvi.

- Da quando il cane di Lord Malcom si diletta a preparare decotti e tisane? - ritorse quindi, l'espressione severa che lasciava capire chiaramente quanto poco si fidasse di colui che gli stava di fronte.

Lord Howard si umettò le labbra; l'atmosfera di sospetto che aleggiava attorno al vecchio Tomà permeava l'aria della stanza quasi fosse un qualcosa di palpabile e gravava su di lui come un macigno. Non poteva dargli torto se non si fidava, il ruolo che ricopriva a corte per merito del Primo Ministro l'aveva reso inviso a molte persone, sia fra i nobili che tra i suoi stessi soldati.

- In realtà - disse dopo qualche attimo d'esitazione - si tratta d'uno degli ingredienti per una pozione curativa. È... una questione molto delicata. So che vi dilettate di Alchimia, così ho pensato di rivolgermi a voi.

A quell'affermazione gli occhi scavati di Mastro Tomà si dilatarono leggermente per la sorpresa e parve combattuto sulla reazione da mostrare al proprio interlocutore.

- Dopo tutti questi anni, il tuo padrone ancora non mi ha dimenticato? - chiese a bruciapelo, ricevendo in risposta uno sguardo estremamente sorpreso. Lord Howard lo fissava in silenzio, le labbra leggermente aperte come se volesse dire qualcosa e non ne fosse capace. - Dovrei essere lusingato di sentire che continua a cercare di liberarsi di me, invece devo confessare che mi offende. Non potete essere così stupido da credere di farmi cadere in un tranello tanto puerile - continuò Mastro Tomà, scrutando attentamente ogni minima reazione dell'uomo di fronte a sé - quindi dovete essere disperato. Cosa può essere talmente importante da spingervi a contravvenire ai dettami del vostro padrone? Cosa, Lord Howard? Ditemelo, e forse deciderò di aiutarvi.

Il vecchio aveva ragione, era davvero disperato. Così disperato da umiliarsi a supplicare se si fosse reso necessario; non poteva permettere che il Principe Kanda restasse sotto lo stesso tetto con un lupo mannaro un minuto di più. Lord Howard serrò forte i pugni cercando di contenere il tremore che l'aveva assalito.

- Non posso dirvi chi mi manda... - esordì, la voce poco più di un sussurro roco. - Io... vi prego, ho veramente bisogno del vostro aiuto! - esclamò poi con enfasi.

Mastro Tomà sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica; un comportamento davvero insolito per il tirapiedi prediletto della sua nemesi, sembrava quasi sincero. No, non poteva esserlo; non si sarebbe fidato, né lasciato incastrare di nuovo nei giochetti di quell'uomo.

- Siete davvero un ingenuo, Lord Howard. - rispose in tono pacato, facendo scivolare le dita diafane sopra le pagine di uno dei libri disposti sulla scrivania. - E un ipocrita. Sostenete la proibizione delle arti magiche e in segreto le praticate voi stesso, come arma al servizio del vostro padrone, l'uomo che ha contribuito a corrompere l'armonia di questo regno. A causa sua il nuovo sovrano ha abbracciato la religione di quei cosiddetti cristiani, facendoci diventare un cancro all'interno dell'Europa. Eravamo riusciti ad arginare l'invasione di quei folli, ma con la capitolazione della Bretagna si è aperta una breccia; breccia attraverso la quale voi avete portato il contagio anche qui.

Lo sguardo di Mastro Tomà era severo e tagliente, un atto d'accusa rivolto a lui e a ciò che serviva e rappresentava. Come mai parlava al plurale? Chi lottava contro la religione che lui tanto ferventemente praticava e serviva? Perché?

- Io... non capisco... - mormorò Lord Howard, incapace di ricollegare il discorso dell'anziano alchimista al presente.

- Voi non capite, certo. - ripeté questi in tono ironico. - La magia è l'anima della terra, il mio clan la serve da sempre. Il vecchio Re rispettava i Druidi e tutti coloro che praticavano le arti magiche, anzi se ne circondava e ne accettava il consiglio. Il vostro arrivo ha seminato paura e sospetto fra la popolazione, che ha iniziato a guardarci come qualcosa di malvagio. E così, alla morte del Re sono stato scacciato.

Gli occhi di Lord Howard si spalancarono di colpo allorché la sua mente realizzava _chi_ realmente gli stava di fronte. Dopo tutti quegli anni era ritornato? O, cosa assai più probabile, non se n'era mai andato?

- Voi! - esclamò allibito. - Siete davvero voi? Il consigliere del defunto Re? Il mago di corte?

Il volto dell'uomo assunse una luce sinistra, come se le ombre della stanza improvvisamente si fossero radunate attorno alla sua persona, accentuando le rughe che gli solcavano guance e zigomi.

- Forse lo ero, una volta - ammise, scrutando a fondo negli occhi del proprio interlocutore come se volesse leggergli nella mente - ora, sono soltanto un bibliotecario che s'intende d'erboristeria. Sono inutile per il vostro padrone.

Lord Howard si sentì quasi violato da quello sguardo penetrante, e per un istante provò la spiacevole impressione che Mastro Tomà stesse per strappargli l'anima.

- So che non vi fidate di me e comprendo le vostre ragioni, ma... io ho... tradito tutto ciò in cui ero persuaso di credere. - confessò, meravigliando per primo sé stesso di aver fatto una simile dichiarazione a qualcuno che conosceva a malapena, più che altro di fama. Che gli avesse lanciato qualche incantesimo perché dicesse la verità? - Ho mancato a tutti i miei giuramenti, incluso quello verso colui che mi ha condotto in questo regno; ormai non mi è rimasto altro che la magia.

E quella era l'assoluta verità, quella che non aveva mai osato ammettere nemmeno a sé stesso. Aveva contravvenuto a ogni sua regola, mandato all'aria una vita di disciplina e obbedienza... non si tornava indietro dal luogo in cui s'era avventurato. Doveva accettare le proprie scelte e conviverci, se voleva mantenere la sanità mentale; tuttavia, una parte di lui gli diceva che consentendo la relazione con Neah aveva tradito anche il Principe Kanda, oltre al resto. La cosa peggiore di tutte, constatò con una certa amarezza, era l'accorgersi di aver tradito anche sé stesso.

Chinò il capo, come se improvvisamente si vergognasse di essere lì, di fronte a un uomo così saggio e fedele alle sue convinzioni.

Mastro Tomà si sedette sullo sfarzoso scranno foderato di porpora, intrecciando le dita delle mani fra loro con aria assai perplessa.

- Voi, un traditore; difficile da credere, Lord Howard. - affermò in tono calmo, continuando a fissare il giovane con interesse.

Per qualcuno sempre calmo e misurato come Lord Howard, quel comportamento estremamente emotivo era molto insolito. Talmente insolito da supportare la sua confessione di tradimento; ma cosa mai aveva potuto spingerlo ad abbandonare Lord Malcom? Cosa poteva essere importante a tal punto per lui?

- Vi prego, ascoltate quello che ho da dire, almeno. - supplicò Lord Howard, ormai preda della più totale disperazione, sentendo il tempo scivolargli fra le dita come la sabbia di una clessidra.

Mastro Tomà si limitò ad annuire, poggiando il mento sulle mani intrecciate, sostenendosi sui gomiti in modo che il suo peso gravasse sulla scrivania.

- Vi ascolto. - aggiunse, vedendo che l'altro esitava.

Lord Howard si umettò le labbra, infilandosi due dita nel colletto e muovendole avanti e indietro, a disagio quasi fosse talmente stretto da soffocarlo.

- C'è un ragazzo in uno dei villaggi attorno al castello che ha bisogno di una pozione curativa molto particolare, i cui ingredienti sono Aconito e Mandragora. - disse tutto d'un fiato; gli occhi del vecchio bibliotecario si spalancarono per la sorpresa, ma non commentò. - Io possiedo un quantitativo sufficiente di Mandragora, ma purtroppo non...

Udendo quelle parole Mastro Tomà sollevò subito una mano a zittirlo, saltando in piedi neanche il cuscino su cui sedeva fosse diventato incandescente.

- Voi disponete di una radice di Mandragora? Nel nome di tutti gli Dei, come ve la siete procurata? - chiese con enfasi. L'espressione che si dipinse sul volto di Lord Howard e le labbra di lui leggermente dischiuse ma immobili gli dissero che non voleva (o non poteva) rivelarlo. - Sta bene, assumo sia un vostro segreto. Siete consapevole, immagino, di ciò che state chiedendo. - Lord Howard annuì, serio, e il vecchio continuò. - Ho dell'Aconito; vi aiuterò. In cambio, mi darete parte della radice di Mandragora in vostro possesso.

Lord Howard non parve sorpreso nell'udire il prezzo da pagare per i servigi di quello che era sempre stato considerato uno dei maghi più potenti in circolazione, prima della messa al bando delle arti arcane.

- Sta bene - consentì, mostrando il prezioso ingrediente nel palmo della mano guantata - purché ciò che mi rimane sia sufficiente per creare la pozione curativa.

Mastro Tomà annuì con aria solenne, quindi prese una piccola lanterna dal vano di uno degli scaffali adiacenti, l'accese e fece cenno al suo ospite di seguirlo.

- Basterà. - promise, incamminandosi nel labirinto della biblioteca.

Guidò il giovane in mezzo alle file interminabili di scansie ingombre di sapere e si fermò in un punto preciso della libreria più nascosta, allungando la mano ossuta, le dita protese verso un particolare tomo. Un pesante volume rilegato in velluto verde, che afferrò e smosse con movimento sicuro, provocando un sinistro 'click'; la parete si dischiuse appena e Mastro Tomà la spinse perché potessero entrare nel passaggio.

- Dov'è il licantropo? - chiese d'improvviso appena il meccanismo si richiuse dietro di loro, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato da quando avevano lasciato la sala principale.

A quanto pareva, non era l'unico a conoscere gli scomparti segreti nascosti nella biblioteca, rifletté Lord Howard.

- Vive nel villaggio a ovest del castello. - rispose prontamente, ansioso di collaborare alla pozione curativa.

Il vecchio mago si fermò di colpo, facendolo quasi inciampare su di lui; si voltò a guardarlo, una strana espressione sul viso arcigno. Emise uno sbuffo che suonò molto simile a un'imprecazione soffocata.

- Brestana? - domandò ancora, e quando l'altro annuì parve sul punto d'imprecare sul serio, questa volta. Scosse il capo con disapprovazione, come se la notizia ricevuta fosse a dir poco nefasta, e riprese a camminare per il cunicolo, seguito da un confuso Lord Howard. Sbucarono in uno stanzino dalle pareti spoglie, i cui unici mobili erano un tavolo e dei semplici ripiani di legno, occupati unicamente da una quantità indescrivibile di fiale e alambicchi. - È impossibile che ci siano due licantropi a Brestana. - commentò mentre preparava l'attrezzatura alchemica per distillare la pozione. - Descrivimelo.

Lord Howard parve ancora più confuso. Due licantropi? Mastro Tomà era già a conoscenza del problema e stava lavorando alla cura da prima di lui? Oppure... no, non aveva senso, era assurdo anche il solo pensiero che... Si forzò a interrompere quella catena di considerazioni e iniziò a descrivere Lavi.

- Circa vent'anni, alto più o meno un metro e ottanta, capelli corti di un rosso innaturale, occhi... - si sforzò di essere preciso, ma fu bruscamente interrotto.

Mastro Tomà sollevò una mano con fare autoritario per zittirlo, gli occhi che mandavano lampi, chiaramente contrariato da ciò che aveva appena udito, ma perché?

- Gli avevo chiaramente detto di tenersi alla larga dai guai. - mugugnò con fare stizzito, accendendo una fiamma sotto una delle ampolle. - Mio nipote dovrà spiegarmi come ha fatto a ottenere il vostro interessamento alla sua condizione. - Lord Howard rimase impietrito a fissarlo dopo quella rivelazione, ma non ebbe il tempo di eccepire che il vecchio tornò a rivolgersi direttamente a lui. - E anche voi. - gli intimò, per poi chiedere subito dopo: - Dove l'avete incontrato?

Lord Howard cercò rapidamente di mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle: dunque aveva indovinato? Lavi era il nipote di quest'uomo? Riflettendoci, aveva senso; fece qualche calcolo mentale e la data d'arrivo di Mastro Tomà a corte pareva corrispondere a quella in cui Lavi affermava di essersi trasferito al villaggio. Tuttavia, non poteva proprio rivelare _come_ l'aveva incontrato e perché, quindi si preparò a essere evasivo.

- È una lunga storia. - rispose, e fu sufficiente per essere zittito di nuovo. Le sue labbra si erano appena mosse per aggiungere dell'altro che la voce gli rimase in gola nel ricevere un nuovo, lapidario invito a tacere.

- Che mi racconterete, ma non ora. - Mastro Tomà lanciò un'occhiata eloquente al suo spiazzato spettatore, che stava per essere promosso ad assistente temporaneo. Indicò dei vasi pieni di erbe essiccate, poi la piccola pendola sopra il ripiano sul quale erano riposti, quindi il sistema di alambicchi col quale distillava le erbe. - La preparazione della pozione è molto particolare e avrò bisogno di estrema concentrazione. Non abbiamo molto tempo, domani sarà l'ultima notte di luna piena. Una volta completata dovremo muoverci immediatamente; durante il viaggio potrete ragguagliarmi sulla situazione. - Lord Howard annuì, apprestandosi a restare in un angolo in silenziosa contemplazione e osservare il maestro alchimista in azione, ma questi gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. - Passatemi la radice di Mandragora e siate pronto a eseguire i miei ordini con assoluta precisione. Abbiamo un solo tentativo e non possiamo fallire. - disse, afferrando un coltello rituale e attendendo di ricevere l'ingrediente più prezioso di quella pozione.

Sorpreso di avere la fiducia del vecchio mago al punto di essere chiamato ad assisterlo, Lord Howard quasi fece cadere in terra la radice magica, guadagnandosi da questo uno sguardo rovente carico di rimprovero. Una volta che l'ebbe in mano, Mastro Tomà recitò una litania arcana e incise la Mandragora proprio al centro della sua forma umanoide, quindi cantilenò un'altra formula in una lingua incomprensibile. Ripeté il processo altre tre volte e, al completamento della sezione, posò lo sguardo sul vaso contenente l'Aconito dando un cenno col capo.

- Eccolo - disse prontamente Lord Howard, passando all'uomo il vaso aperto - devo fare altro?

- Accendi i fuochi sotto tutti gli alambicchi. - ordinò questi, avvolgendo ciascun frammento di Mandragora in una foglia di Aconito e poi facendo scivolare ognuno di essi dentro una diversa ampolla contenente un diverso liquido. Notando lo sguardo carico di aspettativa di cui era oggetto, Mastro Tomà aggiunse: - Ora non ci resta che aspettare.

Diverse ore più tardi, due figure ammantellate lasciavano nottetempo il castello, non viste.

.

.

Quando riprese i sensi, Kanda restò immobile sotto l'amante. Non vedeva lo scopo di affannarsi anche quella mattina per nascondere ciò che avevano fatto, visto che ne portava ampiamente i segni. Tuttavia, forse lo shock di una spiegazione a posteriori poteva essere preferibile a quello di risvegliarsi nudo su di lui, rifletté il giovane.

Spostò Lavi di lato e gli posò un bacio fra i capelli prima di alzarsi; poi lo coprì con il lenzuolo e uscì dalla piccola prigione, zoppicando vistosamente. La passione che aveva cercato quella notte lo stava ripagando con la stessa moneta, anche dopo che si fosse medicato non era certo di riuscire a mascherare del tutto il problema. Prese l'unguento e fece ciò che doveva, rivestendosi; quindi si sedette al tavolo della cucina, in attesa dell'inevitabile.

- Yuu? - giunse a un certo punto dall'altra stanza. - Dove sei? Vieni ad aprirmi?

Kanda sospirò, preparandosi mentalmente alla faccia che avrebbe fatto Lavi appena l'avesse visto.

- È aperto. - rispose.

Un'esclamazione soffocata di sorpresa seguì la sua affermazione, allorché colui al quale era indirizzata verificò che, di fatto, il lucchetto non c'era. La cella era realmente aperta. Qualche attimo dopo Lavi entrava in cucina, l'espressione accigliata che annunciava la sua intenzione di protestare per l'azzardo di averlo liberato prima del tempo. Espressione che si mutò subito in sgomento quando il giovane vide i due piccoli buchi paralleli, incrostati di sangue ormai secco, far bella mostra di sé sul labbro appena gonfio di Kanda.

- Yuu! - esclamò, avvicinandosi di corsa. - Com'è successo? Sono stato io? Ti ho colpito attraverso le sbarre?

Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo rassegnato. "_Quanto tempo impiegherà a capire che sono morsi, non tagli?" _si stava chiedendo con insistenza.

- Non è grave. Non ha importanza. - rispose.

- Ne ha per me! - ribatté Lavi, prendendogli il viso fra le mani. I suoi occhi si dilatarono nel realizzare la vera natura di quelle due ferite. - Questo è... un morso! - mormorò con un filo di voce, guardando poi negli occhi Kanda con aria mortificata. Iniziò a tremare e dovette appoggiarsi al tavolo per non afflosciarsi in terra. - Ti ho morso... Com'è successo? - chiese, il tono incrinato di chi sta facendo un immane sforzo per non piangere. Kanda non rispose, limitandosi a sostenere lo sguardo addolorato di lui. - La cella era chiusa! Ti ho visto chiuderla! Com'è potuto succedere, Yuu?

La disperazione era chiaramente udibile in quelle domande; Kanda sapeva quanto Lavi si sentisse responsabile. Doveva dargli una risposta.

- Non è colpa tua. Io ho aperto la cella e sono entrato. - rivelò, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso amaro. Stava per perdere tutto ciò cui teneva e non poteva evitarlo.

- Cosa? Perché! - volle sapere Lavi.

Kanda sospirò. Cercò di sembrare freddo e distaccato, invece, sotto il tavolo, le mani gli si stavano serrando con forza sulle cosce.

- Perché - rispose - io ero l'unica cosa che poteva tenerti calmo. Le tue urla rabbiose iniziavano a farsi così forti che temevo le udissero tutti, ma se mi avvicinavo a te la furia diminuiva. Quando ho posato la mano sulla tua hai smesso del tutto. Così ho aperto il lucchetto e sono entrato.

- È stata una follia, Yuu! Sei fortunato a essere vivo! - esclamò Lavi, prendendolo per le spalle e cercando di farlo alzare. - Fammi vedere se ti ho ferito da qualche altra parte.

Kanda lo assecondò, ma l'attimo stesso in cui appoggiò la gamba offesa a terra questa cedette e solo grazie ai riflessi di Lavi non cadde all'indietro.

- Non è niente, ho solo perso l'equilibrio. - mentì, pretendendo di poter stare in piedi da solo, ma si accorse di non essere creduto.

Lavi lo osservò rimettersi a sedere, con attenzione, troppa, e non mancò la smorfia di dolore che passò per un istante sul suo viso al contatto con la sedia.

- Yuu... - mormorò, una nota di paura nella voce nel realizzare ciò che probabilmente era successo. - Yuu, ti ho morso sulle labbra... non è un posto dove normalmente si morde... e non riesci nemmeno a sederti. Che altro ti ho fatto?

Aveva un'idea abbastanza precisa di cosa poteva aver fatto una volta fuori controllo. I suoi sentimenti per Yuu erano molto forti; una volta trasformato, se il giovane aveva tentato una qualunque cosa che lui potesse aver interpretato come un invito... Lesse negli occhi di Kanda che era così, che l'aveva violato; ma non c'era odio in quegli occhi scuri. Come mai?

- Niente che io non volessi. - rispose il giovane, serio.

Assurdo. Come poteva fargli credere di aver voluto una cosa del genere? L'aveva ferito, umiliato e chissà che altro...

- Yuu. La verità, ti prego... Cosa è successo? - supplicò di sapere. - Non posso vivere con il dubbio di averti usato violenza.

Eccolo giunto al dunque. Arrivato a questo punto non si tornava indietro; Kanda chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, desiderando che ci fosse un'altra soluzione, che per incanto potesse fargli dimenticare ciò che aveva visto. Non poteva. Deglutì a vuoto.

- Mi hai avuto. - confessò infine, e sul viso di Lavi si disegnò un'espressione inorridita. - Ho dovuto farlo! - si giustificò, credendo che quell'orrore fosse diretto a lui. - Mentre mi possedevi restavi calmo e in silenzio e dopo riuscivo a farti addormentare finché non tornavi normale!

Lavi si sedette, sopraffatto, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Apprendere che Yuu aveva accettato la violenza perché lui non fosse scoperto e ucciso era forse peggio del pensiero stesso di averlo violato.

- Oh, Dio, che cosa ho fatto... - singhiozzò, appoggiandosi al tavolo. Braccia gentili si insinuarono intorno a lui, stringendolo forte al loro proprietario. Yuu... lo stava abbracciando? Perché?

- Non hai fatto niente di male; io lo volevo, capisci? So che può sembrarti disgustoso che io... - Kanda s'interruppe, incapace di confessare quanto disperatamente lo desiderasse.

Stava per liberare Lavi e andare a sprofondare la sua vergogna in un angolo fino all'arrivo di Lord Howard, quando un altro paio di mani si sovrappose alle sue.

- Credevo che fossi più tu il tipo da trovare peccaminoso questo genere di rapporto, sai? - affermò Lavi, la voce di nuovo allegra. Kanda s'irrigidì, confuso. Che intendeva dire? - Shh, non hai nessuna colpa... non potrei mai fartene una colpa. Ti sei mai domandato per quale motivo mi sono avvicinato proprio a te, fra tutti i clienti di quella bettola? - si sentì chiedere, e i suoi occhi si dilatarono leggermente per l'aspettativa che quella domanda generava in lui. - Quindi - continuò Lavi - se io confessassi che ti amo, tu non mi respingeresti?

Kanda trattenne il fiato: faceva sul serio? Stava confessando che non era stato un caso se gli aveva offerto da bere quel giorno, finendo per costringerlo a fare amicizia con lui? Che per tutto quel tempo aveva nutrito in segreto gli stessi sentimenti che si era scoperto a provare solo ora? Non ebbe il tempo di chiederlo, perché fu preso di peso e messo a sedere sul tavolo mentre labbra impazienti cercavano le sue. Ricambiò il bacio, finché, senza fiato, Lavi l'interruppe, tenendogli fermo il viso perché lo guardasse dritto negli occhi mentre gli parlava.

- Prometti che non mi lascerai, una volta finita questa storia? - chiese, il tono estremamente serio.

- Anche tu. - fu la risposta che ottenne.

Il volto di Kanda era serio, le guance leggermente meno pallide del solito; che fosse un accenno di rossore? Probabilmente la promessa che si erano scambiati era un grosso azzardo, ma per una volta Lavi voleva credere che le cose si sarebbero risolte per il meglio e loro due sarebbero rimasti insieme. E il rossore sul volto di Yuu era un ottimo segno; rise di gusto, riprendendo a baciarlo, finché proprio lui gli fece cenno di spostarsi sul letto.

Un invito che Lavi non poteva rifiutare. Finalmente, l'avrebbe avuto mentre era in grado di ricordare ciò che faceva e nessuno dei due avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi dell'accaduto il mattino seguente.


End file.
